


Clusterfuck

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, BDSM, Beating, Bondage, Comfort Sex, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dream Sex, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Fisting, Frottage, Incest, Kinks, Love/Hate, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Oral, Parent/Child Incest, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Robot Sex, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tree Sex, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, electro stimulation, kind of incest, pinning, sex experiments, thigh fucking, thighs fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 62
Words: 51,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and ficlet of pairing I though nice, but couldn't come up with a plot. </p><p>Smut/Porn without plot</p><p>Read at your own risk.</p><p>[Need a beta] [Finished, but might add one or two chapters over time]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ultron x Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Vision was looking up in the starry night. He thought his creator would be around sooner than that. Finally, he notices a light in the sky, the next second, a huge crash not a kilometer from him.   
The synthezoid wait for Ultron to come from the shadow between the trees. 

\- I appreciate the fact you are still in one piece. Comments Vision. 

\- OF COURSE, I AM. WHY WOULDN’T I! ULTRON IS UNDESTRUCTIBLE!

\- I have talked to Hank.

\- SO?

\- He refuses to let me go with you. I admit he had good arguments. 

\- FUTILE. YOU KNOW BETTER.

The rogue robot puts his hand on his creation shoulder and Vision looks into his red luminous eyes. Vision puts his hand on the mad robot’s hand. He knows it’s for the best to not accompany him. He’ll miss him. He kisses his creator on what is supposed to be his mouth, thought he doesn’t have any utility, purely made for the aesthetic.   
Ultron presses back, knowing the significance of this act. 

\- ALLOW ME TONIGHT- Begins Ultron. 

\- Yes. Respond Vision softly. 

There’s no one around, so Vision isn’t worried. He makes a shaky breath when Ultron slides his cold hands up his back. Unfortunately, his creator doesn’t have sensory system in his entire body, only particular places. The villain slides his hands down the synthezoid thighs. Vision makes his hand intangible and passes through Ultron’s adamantium torso. He brushes his wires and screws. He knows it makes Ultron’s system accelerate since there’s a possible threat to his core system.   
Vision makes a soft groans when the villain slides his hand on his crotch while his other hand presses and massages his neck. He’ll miss that.

The hero looks down, Ultron has already his hard, metallic cock out. He grabs it and sees the rogue robot’s eyes dim. He kisses his face again. His moan is distorted when Ultron’s hand slides under him, to teases his entrance. He groans loudly when the villain enters two digits. His sensor almost overwhelmed. His creator made him a bit too sensitive. 

\- Do not tease me, Ultron. Not tonight. Asks the synthezoid. 

The villain looks at him, like trying to analyze his movements and asks. The rogue robot grabs his creation’s thighs and lifts him. Vision wraps his arms around’s Ultron neck for support and leverage.   
Vision makes a heated groan when Ultron jerks his hips up inside his hole made for it. Pleasure fills his cognitive system, he trembles over the intensity. When the villain begins to move, the synthezoid feels his wall contracting, like his synthetic muscles when attacking. He moans of pleasure, his own metallic cock rubbing against the adamantium of his creator.   
The hero throws his head back and tightens his legs around the mad robot. He will soon hit orgasm. He listens to Ultron’s echoing groans, thrusting inside him with eagerness.   
Vision moans loudly, distorted and lagged. Ultron puts his neck in his neck as he thrusts slowly. He comes a moment after, being buried deep inside his creation. The villain puts the synthezoid back on the ground.

\- I will not come with you, Ultron. States Vision, his voice too neutral. 

\- YOU-!

\- This was a last time. I’ll miss you.


	2. Colossus x Deadpool

Deadpool was knocking repeatedly. He hears a loud sighs inside the shower. 

\- I’m glad you’re here, Deadpool. You finally decided, but you couldn’t wait upstairs? Asks Colossus. 

\- NoooooOooao. The sulking girl was boring. Says Deadpool, opening the shower curtain. 

The merc tilts his head. He was waiting to see a huge metal goon, not a shorter, handsome, skin colored, six packed Colossus. 

\- What is it? Is it the first time you see me without my powers? Asks Piotr.

\- What!? You can turn back! Not fair! Look at you! You should stay like that. Your chocolate abs could hypnotize Essex. Shouts Wilson. 

\- … Stop squeezing my pectorals please. 

Deadpool instead rubs his hands on his deceivingly hard abdomen. Half his brain is shut, just making his hand touch Rasputin, the second half is hesitating between Shawarma and tacos.

The X-Men grabs the mercenary’s hands to pull them off his naked, wet body. Since his hands are off the Russian bomb, Deadpool removes his glove and puts his hand back, to Piotr discomfort.

\- Wade… Contain yourself. Said Rasputin, not in a command, more in an advice. 

\- Why, you don’t seem to hate it. Well, it’s true you seem pretty alone in the mansion. Oh Colossus, you naughty boy. Having the mansion all alone while the adults are away. Respond Wade. 

\- … You have misplaced ideas. 

\- You mean like that. 

The mercenary pinches both of the hero’s nipples, making Piotr blush and flinch. He grabs the killer’s hands, but seems hesitating to reject him.   
Deadpool enters the shower and presses the X-Men against the wall. The Russian bites his lower lips and looks away while Wade removes his mask.   
Wilson bites the mutant’s shoulder and grinds his crotch against a muscular thigh. He hears the hero’s low growl, between lust and menace. The Canadian almost whimpers when Piotr’s hand clutches his hand on his scalp. 

The merc was about to make a derisory comment, but the X-Men slides his large hands under his shirt. Deadpool bites the chin of the Russian while he pulls down his pants to free his erection. Wilson groans to be free and gasps when Colossus kisses him. They both press their crotch together and groan.   
Wade grabs them both and he moans lustily, he sees the flare in the Russian’s eyes. They kiss again and the mercenary rubs his hand on the entire frame of the hero. The hot water makes them dizzy. Colossus turns him around, and Wade whimpers to be manhandled. He can hardly contain his apprehension and arches his back when the Russian palm his buttocks. 

\- I knew you couldn’t resist the dark side… Purrs Wade. 

Piotr sighs amusingly and kisses his neck softly. Even in his human form, Colossus is still huge and Wilson presses his head on the Russian’s broad shoulder. He groans when a finger probes him, gently, teasing. It easily slides inside him with the water and he tries to relax to make Rasputin job easier.   
Wade groans of pleasure when a second fingers pushes in, stretching him.

\- Come on, big boy. I can take it. Says Wilson, his voice husky. 

However, Colossus still prepares him gently and continue the thrust his third finger slowly. Deadpool whimpers when the three digits are pulled out. He hums of contentment when he feels the blunt tip of Colossus’s cock on his hole. He groans loudly when the Russian pushes his massive erection inside him. He takes good breath and pushes his hips back to impale himself deeper. It’s been a long time he didn’t get a good fuck. He grabs Rasputin’s hips and he fucks himself on the cock hard and deep.  
The hero and Wade groan of pleasure. Rasputin grabs the Canadian’s hips and slams inside the mercenary to make him shout his moan. Wade scratches the shower wall and tips his head down. He breathes with the thrusts inside him, pleasure coiling in his lower abdomen.   
The X-Man begins to groan hoarsely, being more and more animalistic. Wade moans teeth clench when he comes untouched. He spasm, constricting around the Russian, and breath shaky puff of air. 

Colossus comes in his next thrust, groaning deeply. He let go of Deadpool who slumps slightly, his knees trembling a bit. 

\- Goshly gosh, Colossus-Chan, that was amazing. Comments Wilson. 

\- I didn’t go to rough on you? Asks Piotr, concerned. 

\- No… But I definitely can’t eat spicy for the next three days.


	3. Namor x Attuma

\- That’s your proposition, really? Asks Namor, not hiding his disdain. 

\- Yes. And Attuma have accepted. Says the advisor.

\- The fool thinks he’ll be the one to… 

\- Please, my prince. 

Namor shuts and his face is the perfect representation of disdain. He sighs loudly and walks to his royal bedroom. He will have peace to think and vent, alone. 

On the next day, Attuma arrived to the Atlantean palace. Most of the guards went on mistrustful whispers and hard glance on the king of Lemuria. 

Namor felt the tension in the ivory corridors of his palace. He snorts and enters the throne room where Attuma waits patiently, silently. 

\- Welcome, Attuma. Said an advisor. 

\- … Prince Namor, I am surprised you accepted such a… proposition. Says Attuma. 

\- War is at our door, and those useless advisors talked in our back for a ‘’solution’’. Are you hungry?

\- Courteous now, Namor?

\- Impatient. Follow me. 

Namor walks toward his room. Hours, days and weeks of negotiation with Attuma’s people only accepted to have an alliance with the Atlantean if their two rulers knew each other intimately. 

The two rulers enter the bedroom. Namor tremble with rage. He should bottle up this rage for the war. To be a destructive force of nature, slashing and crushing his enemies. Attuma seems calm and composed. He glance at the bedroom, condescending.   
While the Lemurian monarch is looking away, Namor strips down. He isn’t a prude man. American are, so Roger’s face the first time he saw him was quite… adorable. He smirks when Attuma’s eyes widen to see him.   
The villain removes his helmet, his blue hairs shaved and his hard traits seem neutral, but Namor smells his nervousness and indecision. 

The prince of Atlantis star at the ruler removing his bronze amour. He knows it disturb Attuma.   
Once they’re both naked, the stare at each other defiantly. Namor grabs the villain’s shoulders and pulls him. Their torsos slam together and Attuma’s face twists in rage. The villain grabs the hybrid head and slams his face on his. Namor flinch so hard, they both fall on the ground.   
Laying on their side, the prince scratches the villain’s back and bites his neck, with force, until he can taste blood. Attuma groan of pain and grabs Namor’s hair to pull him off. 

\- You lack fighting spirit. Says Namor in a breath. 

\- Would be so sad to destroy your palace. Answers Attuma. 

\- I can rebuild it. 

The Lemurian uses his sheer force to throw Namor across the room. He gets up and dodges the prince’s kick. 

\- If we fight… This chore won’t be finished. Comment Attuma, trying to punch the Atlantean. 

\- It will. We have all day long. 

\- I don’t. 

Attuma shouts of pain when the prince punches his sternum, surely breaking it. 

\- Idiot… You will regret that. Says the Lemurian.

\- I imagine. We’ll seriously fight another day. You deceive me today. States Namor.

The villain gets up and stares down at Namor. The prince jumps on him and slams him on the ground. The Lemurian, even with the pain, punches and kicks the most he can. They roll on the ground and the villain manages to pin down one of the pain wrist and slams his head on Namor’s nose. He looks up and Namor smirks, the bottom of his face being slowly covered in blood and floating ion the water to Attum’s face.   
The Atlantean presses his hips against the other’s thigh, and grind. Attuma gulps and feels like scorching. 

Namor can taste his blood and licks his lips. He enjoys making Attuma flustered, he never him so vulnerable, so bare physically and emotionally. He shifts his hips and rubs his crotch against the villain’s. The Lemurian’s pupils widen and the hybrid gets his wrist free to scratch the scalp of his enemy.   
Namor was getting hard and decide to speed things up. As much he enjoy degrading Attuma, he knows the longer they’re here, the more rumors will start. He grabs them both in hand and jerks his wrists. The villain grunts and stands still, solid as a pillar. Namor flicks his wrist with expertise and bites his enemy’s neck, smearing his blood on his neck. 

The prince’s cock twitches when Attuma puts own large hand on their cock, also urging to finish. 

Namor doesn’t hold long, he didn’t want to, Attuma follows second after, a strange expression on his face. 

The Lemurian monarch gets on his feet and grabs his clothes. Namor smile devilishly to see him so stoic. A walk of shame to go back to his people. 

The prince of Atlantis gets up and goes in the throne room. He swarmed up by his people and advisors, all talking about war, but all he can think of is how Attuma had accepted the proposition. 

 


	4. Galactus x Reed Richards

Reed lets his hand slide on the purple shoulder armor of the extra-terrestrial god. 

\- Didn’t you say your armor contained your power? Asks Reed, timidly under the heavy gaze of Galactus. 

\- Yes, but since we are in this pocket galaxy, my power will not go off. You may continue. Do not fear. Reassure the eater of world. 

Richards nods and removes the shoulder plate, and the armor of his arm fall down. 

\- I didn’t thought you were so humanoid. Comments Reed, brushing his fingers on the skin of the being old as the universe. 

\- My form differs from the eyes of the beholder. For you, I am of human form. For a Skrull, of Skrull form. You couldn’t see my true being, even with your wonder.

\- Ah. Very well. 

Reed looks in Galatctus’s square iris. He blushes and almost feel like hiding his own naked body. He slides his hand on the arm of the space being, feeling the skin. It’s human, no difference.  
From his seven feet, Galactus seems less imposing, less impossible. He has the warmness and the touch of a real human. Reed feel easier to comply at the being’s odd request. 

Reed straddles Galactus who’s sitting with his leg crossed on the ground. The world eater looks at Reed with a gaze the scientist never saw, something like affection. Mister Fantastic nods and feels his body shift and Galactus’s. He gasps loudly. The sensation is unclassified. He looks down shakily, trying to breathe correctly.  
Galactus huge erection is impaling him almost to the hilt. It’s a very dark shade, it’s almost pulsing. Reed let his head fall back, mouth open, completely ravish by the sensation, too intense, too extreme. 

\- Reed, my apology. Says Galactus, his voice taking surreal tone. 

\- I-I… Oh, wait, wait… Stutters Mister Fantastic. 

Reed never stretched like that. He feels like burning, but not to an uncomfortable level. He jerks his hips slightly, feeling a shot of heat going up his spine, he moans. The eater of world puts his hands on his hips and help him slides up in a slow movement.  
Richards moans again when the space gods thrusts up. Pleasure hazes his mind so fast. 

\- You.. Y-you… Gala.. Begins Reed, having no composure at all. 

\- It seems my own perception of pleasure is transmitted to you. It is very… Enticing. Says Galactus. 

Reed closes his mouth to muffle his shouts when Galactus thrusts harder, deeper, like to prove his theory. He’s overwhelmed. He mumbles things in his moans, clutching his fingers on the extraterrestrial bare shoulder. The thrusts of the cock inside, stimulating his over sensitive walls makes him arch his back at the rising climax building. Another hard thrust inside him, and he’s coming with a loud, desperate moan. 

Reed clenches his teeth while he comes, his body stiff, contracting around the space being. He slumps down on the armored chest. Trying to get his breath and get his body back together, since he was ‘’melting’’ slightly. 

Richards gets off the world eater laps, and groans when warm liquid runs down his tight and cheeks. 

\- It exceeded my expectancy. States Galactus. 

\- G-great… 

\- However, a second time is required to compare data.


	5. Deadpool x Bob Agent of Hydra

Bob was shaking, the end of the gun on his forehead. He could almost feel the cold metal.   
\- Mister D-Deadpool. I don’t know…! Says Bob.

\- It’s easy to answer, Bob. 

\- Hum…. I-I…

\- YES OR NO!

Bob was actually frightened, he never saw Mister Wade so serious….

\- Yes… Y-yes.. Gulps the Hydra agent. 

\- See, wasn’t hard to answer. I’ll make pancake for the run, and call Cable I won’t be there for the Essex kick ass party. Answers Deadpool, with the usual strange glee in his voice. 

\- Oh… He won’t be upset?

\- Nah, he can get his daddy to help. Now, now, let’s get to our main event. 

\- Oh… PLEASE DON’T USE THAT TO COOK! 

\- What? It’s oil. Come on, Bob, sit down, enjoy it… You won’t be able for the next days. 

Bob sit down quickly and press his thighs together. Well, it would have arrived anyway. He grimaces at the odor of the burnt pancake in his flat. Motor oil is never good, except for immortal being who doesn’t care…   
Bob jumps when a plate is slammed on the table and Deadpool looking at him, intensely. The dish is black as coal.

\- T-thank you… But it’s going to taste… Begins timidly the Hydra agent. 

\- AMAZING!

Bob is kid of fascinated to see Wilson shove 5 pancakes in his mouth and trying to much them. He takes a bite. Nope. 

\- Do you want my…? Begins Bob.

Deadpool takes his pancakes and eat them. 

Once Deadpool has finish eating, half of his face sticky with syrup, he licks his lips and grabs Bob by the collar. 

\- Okay, nothing will stop us! Not even a Captain America covered in cake. Okay maybe I will stop, but nothing else! Says Deadpool.

Bob gulps and shivers when Wade turns him around and begins to pulls his shirt. He did accept to have sex with him, a gun on the head, but he accepted. Asking Mister Deadpool why he was so eager was answered by a cry of glee and just because he was… horny.

Bob whimpers when a rough glove slides up his torso and pinches his left nipple. Why him.. Wh-oh… 

\- Mister… Says Bob, biting down his lower lips. 

The Hydra agent whimpers again when his ass is smack hard. 

\- Well, well, naughty Bob. Says Wade in a low, mocking voice. 

A shiver goes up the agent’s spine. The mercenary grinds his hips on his arse. Bob clenches his teeth, he feels his dick twitches slightly. It excites him a bit, even if Deadpool is just using him right now. 

\- You’re going to be good, I feel it. Like when you threw me that Molotov the other day, awesome. Says Wade. 

\- G-glad I could help. Answers the Agent in a breath. 

Bob whimpers when the mercenary slaps his ass again. The pain stinging a bit. He shivers and his hand flies on Wilson’s face when he sucks his neck. His mask has fallen down and his blond locks wet with sweat falls on his forehead. He glances at Deadpool, half of his mask is up, just enough to see deep scars. He cries out when the mercenary bites, and grinds his hips. His pants are pulled down, his brief half pulled down with them. 

\- No foreplay, Bobbysweetie, but right now you’re too dry. Says Deadpool nonchalantly, like he’s commenting the weather. 

Bob puts his hands on the table and arch his back while his boxer fall on the ground. He bites his lips, he feels so exposed, and Mister Wade really likes it. He hears a bottle cap opens and he whimpers loudly when two cold, slick, gloved fingers are push inside him. 

\- T-too rough… Breaths Bob out.

\- What about that?

Deadpool push them deeper and crook his fingers, Bob mewl, almost of desperation. He pulls them out until his last knuckles and scissors the agent. How does he likes to see tiny, Bob like that. He’s more inoffensive than a sheep. He wiggles a third finger dripping lube inside the agent. The Hydra agent begins to writhe and pull away from the mercenary’s grip.   
Once Deadpool have his three fingers deep to the knuckles, he pulls them back and swipes his hand on the agent’s thigh. 

\- Now you’re ready for the ride. Says Wade, pulling a chair.

The merc sit down and puts his hands on the sweaty hips of Bob. He kisses his lower back and pulls him in his laps.   
Bob gulps and shivers again when Wade kisses his neck. He hears a zipper. He moves his hand under him and grabs Wade’s erection. He puts it on his entrance, and tries to maneuvers down with the strength of his thighs. Here we go. He makes a sinful moan when the hard cock slides inside him. It’s so intense. He sinks down, the most he can, and stops to take a breath while Deadpool groans and says obscenity behind him. He goes up, feeling his ass in fire, but he sinks down. The hands of the mercenary are making bruises on his hips. He tries his best to set a rhythm until his legs shake from the effort.

\- Let me help you. Says Wilson. 

The mercenary grabs the behind of the agent’s leg and lifts them, putting most of Bob weight on his torso. Bob whimpers loudly, he’s not that flexible. Deadpool jerks his hips in the tight slick, heat that is Bob, and goes fast, driving the agent in a myriad of moans and whimpers. He thrusts up ball deep in Bob, and stops, just to feel the little man frame shake. 

\- Am I hurting you, Bo? Asks Deadpool. 

\- N-no.. 

\- Great. Because, you’re even better than I expected. 

\- Like… Tacos pancake?

\- HAHA! Damn right! 

Wade begins to slam inside the agent violently and Bob throws his head on his shoulder with a desperate, lusty moan. He sees him crook his fingers, biting his lips. He bites the agent’s neck and clutches his fingers on his thighs. He’s near coming too.  
Wade moans loudly while coming in the agent. Bob moan and closes his eyes when he feels it filling him. The mercenary release Bob from his grip and the Hydra agent slumps down a bit, his erection still stiff.   
The agent grabs it and strokes himself under Deadpool’s eyes. He comes with a groans a moment later. He gets up, his breath hitch when Wade’s cock slides out him. 

\- Perfect, now I can move without having Pool junior in the way. Says Deadpool, clapping his hand one time. 

\- Where are you going?

\- Where are we going you mean? Let’s say coucou to Daken! 

\- I-I can’t right now!

\- Come on, Bob! We’ll grab tacos on the road.   
 


	6. Reed Richards x Tentacles monster [Rape]

Reed was looking down to the extraterrestrial life swimming in the aquarium. He has analysed all the component of this ‘’animal’’ to his disposition. His tentacles were the most complex. After some test, Reed found it could feel fine texture.

The scientist was writing down his observation in the silence of the lab, only the flop of the water resonating in the lab. The Fantastic Four went away for the rest of the night. 

In his concentration, Mister Fantastic didn’t hear the monster opening the lid of his aquarium, his viscous tentacle on the floor sliding toward objects near. One adventurous tentacle got to Richards’s foot and palms it. When it doesn’t move, it slides up and wraps itself around Reed’s ankle as it gives an agreeable heat. 

Reed jolts when he feels the appendage hook to his leg. His first reflex is to shake it off, but it tightens. The scientist moves the aquarium to close, the lid, but instead, the extra-terrestrial gets all his tentacles out and grabs Reed from every side. Mister Fantastic stretches around the appendages tightening, and slither between them. The monster, sensing his pray going away, tries to grab his clothe and pull him.  
Reed swears when a tentacle makes a vice around his neck, holding him firmly.  
The hero begins to squirm to get free again, but the monster doesn’t let go and wraps his appendage around his body to get the most of the warmth. `

The tentacle around Richard’s neck touch the skin, the second after wraps itself around Reed’s head. The scientist squirms and struggles. He tries to stretch to grab a cutter, but the appendages warps In hand. Two tentacles get in his neck, under his costume and slither down. Reed groans the coldness and slickness of the appendages. 

\- No! HERBIE! Ca-!!

Reed’s shout is cut by a viscous tentacle penetrating his mouth. His eyes widen and he rapidly stretches his throat to get air. He groans loudly when the tentacles get between his legs. The rest of the appendages begin to pull his costume in an attempt to remove it. The hero begins to feel panic bubbling. He tries to calm down and think, but it’s cut short by a tentacle twisting around his cock. His pants are thrown on the floor and the appendages fight to pass the shirt up his head. Richards takes a loud breath when his mouth is free. He groans loudly when tentacles teases his nipples and rubs the head of his cock. It must appreciate the added heat from the stimulation. 

\- No! No! PROT-

Reed cries out when an appendage penetrates him. The slickness makes it easy to enter him, but it’s uncomfortable. The scientist almost feel a tear on his eye, then he whimpers when it moves, twisting inside deep, then pulling back, hooking on his prostate. He groans and arches his back. His breath is erratic with his groans, his mind can’t think coherently. A second tentacle stretches his entrance and slide in. Reed feels like bursting already, and then they move, rubbing each other, touching harshly his walls and prostate.  
The hero comes with a moan, his toes curling. He tense for a mindnumbing ten seconds and slumps down, feeling the aftermath of his orgasm. The appendages warping him seem to ripple on him. They puts him on the ground, but doesn’t let him go. 

Reed looks at the monster in the aquarium, just a purple mass with a back of carapace that looks like corals. He’ll increase the heat of the aquarium so an incident like that doesn’t happen again.  
 


	7. Kristoff Vernard x Doctor Doom [Rape]

He puts the last vials on the lone desk of the room. It took him long enough to prepare the entirety of it, so he locks the door. 

Kristoff sighs and looks back at his father. It took three bottles wines to knock him out. The two first bottle to get him tipsy and the third one to dissolve the sleeping pills and the drug. Kristoff was about to mix them with vodka to accelerate things with the king, but seems his combat with the Avengers at noon exhausted him more than he made it look. Then it was the chains to hold him down.   
Kristoff dreamily sighed. He doesn’t care about what will happen. His mind is just a blur with one objective, possessed by his base instinct. He doesn’t even remember how he got so enterprising, just a book whispering things. 

Kristoff removes his red cape and let it falls on the ground. He looks at the armored body of the king with feverish eyes. 

Doctor Doom wakes up and yanks on the chains immediately. The monarch searches the terrible fool who dared chained him. Kristoff doesn’t flinch under the murderous glare of his father, instead he walks toward him. 

\- Kristoff! What’s the meaning of this?!

\- W-well I us.. Begins Kristoff. 

Vernard was stuttering over the excitation, his heart beating actively. He noticed his father thought it was a sign of fear. 

\- Remove those restrain right now, or Doom will…

\- WILL WHAT!? No, no… Father, daddy, Master, believe me, nothing… bad will happen. It’s just for moment.

\- What possess you, Kristoff?!

The prince doesn’t answer, biting his lower lip. He gets on the table and straddles the king. The monarch’s look is indecipherable. Kristoff bends and looks in his eyes, to see if he would attack him so near. He sits back and his hands tremble. It’s incredible to still be alive. The king is surely still in the haze of his intoxication. Kristoff doesn’t waste more time and tears the emerald tunic.   
Vernard uses his own powered gloves to break the locks of Doom’s armor.   
\- Stop it. Orders Doom in a menacing tone.

Of course, Kristoff doesn’t listen. He knows Cervo Guards won’t come around. He momentarily stopped their functions on this part of the castle. The only thing Doom has is his magic, but he doesn’t know it yet.  
The prince hesitates to remove the chest plate. He does, and let it fall on the ground. He removes his glove and slides his hand on the bare, hard chest. The king will summon Mephisto through his intoxication if he even touches the mask, so he doesn’t touch it. 

The prince gets a needle with GHB and stabs his father’s neck, Doom insults him in a groan. Vernard begins to breath heavy. He doesn’t even wait for the drug to act as he pulls off the crotch plate of the king. He unbuckles his belt. His erection hardly contained. He feels the king thrashing, trying, against his bonds. Did he think he wouldn’t do it?  
Kristoff removes his brief and his vest. Only his shirt covers the top of his thighs. He pulls down the king’s boxer and feels his mouth almost watering. He looks at his father who has difficulty to keep his head standing. 

Kristoff sits and groans to feel warm skin on his crotch. He grabs the king’s cock and rubs it. Doom consciousness is in haze, he can’t possibly hope to restrain his bodily reaction to the stimulation, and Kristoff loves it. He strokes his own erection, from the base to the tip. He slides it under him and pushes a finger inside him. He silently moans and pushes a second in. He can’t think properly. His cock twitches and he scissors. He has Doom under him, looking at him half-awake with glassy eyes.  
Vernard knows he won’t remember much, not that he care right now. He puts the tip of the king’s cock on his entrance and pushes down. He gasps for air as it slides in. It burns so good. He groans loudly. He jerks his hips up and rolls them. His father has tense under him, his abdomen flexing. 

The prince bends and puts his face on his pectoral while rolling his hips to climax. He feels near already, all this teasing and apprehension. He rubs his prostate each time he sinks down, making his eye roll back. The nearer he gets, the more desperate his low moan are. He slams down harder, slower, to feel everything. With one last hit on his prostate, his orgasm spills out. He rolls his hips slowly when he spills on the monarch’s torso. He slammed his hand on his mouth while coming. 

Kristoff feels at peace, drained of energy. He takes a breath and slide Doom’s cock out of him, still hard.   
Well, he could go for another round.


	8. Namor x Norman Osborn

Osborn was drunk, again, like most days of the week. It was the only way to let go, to stop having anxiety about his crippling life and stupid underlings. The only sounds in the office are the distant car honks and the piping. Namor is taking a shower and Norman can’t get the image of the prince naked out his mind. He saw him once, it’s all it took to get the image printed in the back of his mind. 

Norman sighs and looks at the clock. It’s been over 45 minutes the Atlantean is in the shower. And it’s been the same time Osborn got drunk to not follow him. The Green Goblin gets up, he has to pee. 

The villain walks through the silent corridors and gets in the employees bathroom. His head slightly dizzy. He washes his hand and looks in the mirror. He looks exhausted. He gets back to his office, but he stops before the bathroom door where Namor shower. The steam comes out the crack of the door. 

\- I know you’re there, Osborn. States the prince. 

The mad man enters the bathroom. He watches the steam dancing in the shower. He can only see the Atlantean’s form. 

\- … What is it? 

Norman doesn’t answer, he still scrutinize the steam. 

\- Your heartbeat is rapid and your breath is heavy, what makes you so nervous? Continue the prince. 

The mad man walks to the shower glass and puts his hand on it. He pushes it and Namor stares at him, undisturbed by the man intruding his shower. However, he flinches when Osborn puts a hand on his chest. The Atlantean glares at the hand and looks up in Norman’s eyes. A mocking grin grows on his face. 

\- People would kill to have the same chance than you. States Namor. 

\- I know. And genocide would happen if they knew you wouldn’t reject them right away. Continue Norman. 

\- Mmmmh, bourbon. I thought you preferred whisky. 

\- I finished it. 

As he said his last sentence, Norman slides his hand down. Namor quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t stop him.   
The mad man locks his eyes in to the prince’s. He feels if he let the gaze go, the Atlantean will jump on him like a predator. 

Osborn slides his hand on the muscular thigh of the prince and slides it up on his rib. Not a movement of Namor, or a change in his face. He slides back on his pectorals and slides down. He breaks the eye contact and look down. The penis of the Atlantean is exotic to say the least. Large, but short, slick. But Norman knows better, he hasn’t see it erect. He dares to touch the quite large slit and he hears Namor huffs.   
Norman breaths out when he feels something very viscid on his finger, he looks down. It looks like a tentacle, moving slightly, but large, pointy even, the skin Norman was touching stretching around the actual Atlantean cock. The mad man looks at it in awe, it moves like a muscle and he hears Namor chuckles. 

Norman jumps when Namor grabs his collar and pulls him in a kiss. There’s nothing sweet, just tongues and lust. Osborn feels like burning. The alcohol intoxication, the fact he’s completely clothed with a vest in a hot shower and having the prince of Atlantis grabbing him. 

The mad man gets on his knees without thinking, on an impulse, and licks the tip of Namor’s cock. The prince groans loudly before pulling the villain’s hairs back. Norman opens his mouth and let the viscous tentacle penetrate his mouth. It tastes very salty, almost like sea salt, but the sensation is like velvet on his tongue. He sucks and licks the Atlantean’s cock with more passion he thought he would, and the prince likes it. The prince scratches his shoulder and rocks his hips slightly.   
Osborn feels the cock moves in his mouth, twisting around his mouth slightly. He deep throat Namor, his lips meeting the skin around the exotic cock. 

The Atlantean groans and Norman pulls the cock out, the semen splashing his vest but quiclly going away with the stream of the shower. 

Namor pulls the villain up, turn him around and pins him against the wall. 

\- Admit it, you would be curious to have me inside you. Purrs Namor, palming Osborn’s body.

The villain blushes in a deep color and arch in the prince’s touch. 

\- I could make you come untouched, but I would make it slow, teasing, just to torture you. Continue the Atlantean. 

The mad man groans when Namor grabs his cock in his hands. He was already on edge, and the touch makes his ball tense. 

\- You would like that, don’t you? Asks Namor, in a devilish tone. 

Norman moans something like a yes while he spill on the shower wall, his orgasm numbing him. 

After a second, Norman takes a breath and wait until the world spin a bit less to walk out the shower, zipping his pant, dripping water. His shoes are completely soaked. He removed them with his vest.

\- I’ll see you later Osborn. Try to not be too excited. Grins Namor, looking at Norman getting out the bathroom quickly.


	9. Odin x Thor x Loki [Rape]

-Father… You can’t do that. Whispers Thor. 

Odin looks at him with a condescending look. 

\- It’s a punishment Loki never had. He continues to mischief despite all the other punishment. Respond the All father. 

\- No! It’s your son. Respond Thor, almost shouting. 

Loki, on the ground, snorts and looks at Odin with a glare full of hate. The king smells alcohol and his bedroom has no light. Thor knew something was bad when the king brought Loki with him. 

\- You dare defy me? Asks Odin. 

\- Yes! My brother is not your toy to vent! Spits the thunder god. 

\- Insolent! You know your brother tries to make the peace of Asgard inexistent. It will make him calm for some time. Until I find a better way t-

\- No! You’re insane. 

Thor falls on the ground at the slap he receives. Surely the mark of his father’s hand is imprinted. He tries to get up to hit back his father, for Loki, but Odin garbs him by the neck with his large hand and force him to stay down. 

\- Enough. If you so want to help your incorrigible brother, accompany him in the punishment. Defy me again and you will rot in the prison for a time. Spits the all father.   
Thor makes something like a growl from his frustration. He’ll do it. He’s not letting Loki alone, he’s not abandoning his brother in the folly of their father.   
The thunder god pulls himself to his brother, Loki looks at him in a mix of confusion and surprise. 

The king of Asgard shake his head no exasperate. He slaps them both, until Loki have tears in the corner of his eyes. Thor is already hardened to combat, it will take him more to cry.

Odin pulls Loki’s hairs and drag the god of mischief to him. Thor cringes to see his brother with such a defeated look, a look like he’s nearly broken. He almost look away when Loki unbuckle their father’s belt.   
The king of Asgard pulls Loki up and turns him around. The god of mischief falls on his hands and the king hold his hips up. Thor clenches his teeth to not yell and jump on their father. If he does, they both end up in prison under torture. He grabs Loki’s hands and puts his forehead against his brother’s. 

Loki doesn’t know how to feel about his brother reassurance, he craves it, but he wants to shove him away. He does not want any witness. He makes a low soft of distress when his father rips off his pants and spits in his hand. Thor squeezes his hands around his. The god of mischief shouts of pain when Odin thrusts inside him without any kind of preparation, only saliva.   
Thor wants to hold his brother and tell him everything will be alright, but he can’t.   
The god of mischief closes his eyes shut and makes a ragged whine when his father moves. He looks at his brother dead in the eyes. What does Odin have for him? His thoughts are cut short when he slams all the way in, hard. He insults and cries out and tries to wiggles away, but he’s hold down. 

After a moment of slamming and thrusting viciously, Odin pulls back to Loki’s relief. The all father pulls Thor’s hairs and the god of thunder pulls Loki behind him, like a protection. The god of thunder groans look at his father’s vicious eyes. He opens his mouth and swallow’s his father’s length, just wanting to bite down. He only does it for Loki. He bobs his head slowly. He sighs and calm down when Loki hold his hairs back, gently. He presses his lips and tongue against the king’s cock, tries to ignore the taste. He pulls back, saliva drops down on his chin.   
Thor licks the tip. Odin makes a sign to Loki and the god of mischief come and bends down to lick the balls. Thor swallows a bit more and grabs his brother’s hand. He sucks harder on the king’s cock. He hears their father groans.  
Thor slides the cock out his mouth and licks a stripe on the side, Loki does the same. Their tongues meet in the tip. They both flinch when the king comes.

They swipe their mouths and Loki trembles while trying to get up. He’s back on the ground after Odin hits him. Thor jumps on his father, but Odin manhandle him like he weight a cloud. Thor yells of excruciating pain after his arm his broken in two places. He slumps on the ground, sweat falls from his forehead. Loki pulls him out the bedroom quick before Odin decides he wants more. 

\- Loki, are you alright? Asks Thor, almost out of breath. 

\- Yes… If this old senile think I will stop from trying to get him down his throne… Says Loki, almost to himself. 

\- I can’t believe he does that… 

\- … He won’t stop from now. Join me, Thor. 

The god of thunder hesitates for long.  
 


	10. Norman Osborn x Thor [Rape]

Norman was brushing his blond locks out of his sweating face. 

\- I understand why your brother wants to keep you for himself. Sighs the Green Goblin. 

Thor blinks rapidly, drops of blood getting in his eyes. Osborn sighs and looks at New York before closing the blind slowly. 

\- Come to me, Thor. Orders Osborn in a soft voice. 

The thunder god tries to breathe, droplets of blood running under his nose, pooling with the rest on his cheek and lower mouths under the gag.  
The Asgardian is in bad shape, bruised, bleeding and attached, he crawls with difficulty to the mad man. Ares beat him in an unexpected battle and brought him to Norman. The foolish Greek god thought Norman would be human with him. 

The mad man waits for Thor to be back on his knees, his eyes empty from any emotions. Osborn looks at him for a moment, waiting a reaction from the thunder god. Nothing. He puts his hand behind the Asgardian’s head and tilts it. Thor seems to have difficultly to swallow and his breath is ragged, but still no fighting spirit. Good. 

Norman bends and brushes his lips on the Asgardian’s forehead. The mad man goes lowers and kisses his bloody cheek, licking his lips afterward. He removes the gag from Thor’s mouth. His teeth are broken and his lips are swollen. Thor grunts, pain seems to shake him up from his tiredness haze. 

\- I think Loki is coming tomorrow. States Norman.

\- You said… Yesterday… Respond Thor in a desperate whisper.

\- A king of Asgard has many unexpected events. 

Thor doesn’t respond, his eyes gleam with a dim light of hope. Like every time Loki is mentioned. Norman puts his thumb on the corner of his lips and pushes his thumb in the Agardian’s mouth. 

Thor doesn’t offer any resistance to the intrusion. The mad man feels a throb in his groin at his apprehension. He puts his other hand on his belt and changes his thumb for two fingers. The god of thunder’s teeth brushes his fingers. He thrust them until they hit the back of his throat. The villain unzips his pants, his trouser already tight. He licks his lips again while Thor’s breath seems to block.  
The Green Goblin removes his fingers and pulls down his boxer. He puts the head of his penis against Thor’s bloody lips. The Asgardian presses his lips on the head, taking a deep breath before Norman thrusts in. The mad man groans as the heat and tightness envelops him. He grabs the side of Thor head and rolls his hips inside his mouth. Thor doesn’t move when he begins to thrusts harder, hitting the back of his throat. He groans and pulls the blond hairs of the hero.  
Norman stay back in the throat of the thunder god, until he feels him constrict over the lack of air. His hot tongue pressing against Osborn’s cock. He pulls back an inch to let Thor breath once, and begin to thrusts again in a slow rhythm.  
The villain groans, he’s near. He stops his thrust, but Thor laps his tongue and Osborn orgasm with a grunt. 

Norman pulls out his soft cock from the Asgardian’s mouth. He pats Thor’s hairs before letting him in the middle of his office and go take a smoke on his balcony, seeing a green flare coming near.


	11. Reed Richards x Silver Surfer

Norrin gasps and Reed waits until the extra-terrestrial’s breath to be normal again. 

\- Did it hurt? Asks the scientist.

\- No. It was just surprising. Answers the Silver Surfer.

Mister Fantastic nods and gives another electricity shock on Radd’s abdomen. His capacity to absorb it and channelize it in powers is truly impressive. However, he also notices the extraterrestrial being aroused by this experiment. 

\- Are you comfortable, Norrin? Asks Mister Fantastic. 

\- …Yes. Do not worry. Respond Radd.

\- You know, we can continue later. 

The Silver Surfer seems to consider the proposition. But he shakes his head in negative. Reed shrugs and continue to gives him electrocution in variation, to know where he absorbs the most and do a biopsy afterward. The extra-terrestrial whimpers at a spot under his belly. Reed arches an eyebrow. He really doubts Norrin will be able to continue, the power of the shock will only increase. He also doubts he will be able to continue without having ideas.   
Richards flinches slightly when the Silver Surfer grabs his hand. 

\- I’m sure I can take the highest discharge if I’m about to… Begins Norrin.

The surfer bites his lips and Reed blinks, feel his face flush. Well, they’re already far enough. 

\- Okay. We’ll test. Answers the scientist. 

Mister Fantastic hears Norrin’s breath getting heavy. The extra-terrestrial turns on his belly when Reed gets on the table. 

\- I’m surprise you trust me like that. Almost whispers Richards. 

\- I admit having been charmed by your intelligence and compassion. States the silver surfer. 

Mister Fantastic smiles softly. He gets his electrometer and with his other hand, slide on the slick skin of the surfer. He hears Norrin’s breath hitches. Reed electrocutes a spot on his sacrum at 700 volts. Since, Norrin absorbs it, he won’t be affected. He rubs his hand on the surfer’s cheek before spreading them. He bends down to kiss Radd’s neck before shocking the left cheek of the surfer. Norrin makes a gasping noise and the scientist decides the get another electrometer. He electrocutes both the extraterrestrial’s thighs while he kisses his shoulder.   
When Richards hears the silver being laborious breath, he removes his costume from his erection and electrocutes the newly formed hole of Norrin. The surfer makes a loud shout, almost desperate. He bucks his hips up and Reed can feel a twitch in his cock. He puts the tip on Radd’s entrance and pushes in while electrocuting the extraterrestrial’s right nipple.   
Norrin cries out of pleasure, he pushes his hips against Mister Fantastic. Reed groans, it’s very slick, warm, and so tight. He begins to move his hips while choosing the next location of the electrocution. 

After several shocks on the upper body of the Surfer, the scientist grabs the cock of the silver being, and decreases the power of his electrometer before shocking the tip. Norrin losses his breath, but become rigid. Reed groans, he feels the extraterrestrial tighten around him, getting warmer. He abandons the electricity to thrusts inside Radd with force. He comes with a loud, husky groan. 

\- N-Norrin. Ready for the big one? Asks Richards.

\- Yes! Cries out Radd, lustily, near climax. 

Reed puts both his electrometer on their highest level. He kisses Norrin’s neck one last time before shocking the surfer’s chest, just in the middle.   
The Silver Surfer moans and his skin crackles with light. He spills on his torso and the table. His orgasm is almost agonizing. He feels dizzy, like about to burst, a pressure in his chest and abdomen. 

\- You did it! But you’re unstable. Comments the scientist. 

\- Y-yes.. Oh… Thank you Reed. Let’s see what I can do now.


	12. Franklin Richards x Reed Richards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent.

Reed kisses goodnight the forehead of his son already half asleep. He get at the door and closes the light without a noise. 

The scientist gets to his bedroom and opens the door, waiting to see Susan in her pyjama, or at least hear the sound of the shower. No one. 

\- Hey, Ben! Where’s Sue? Asks Richards.

\- She went away to get Johnny. He screwed up again. Answered the Thing. 

Reed sighs, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t deceived. Well, seems he’ll have to take care of himself alone. 

Mister Fantastic decides to get in his lab, just to be sure no one bust in and sits comfortably in his chair. He ignores the project waiting, looking at him with inexistent pleading eyes. He closes his eye and slides his hand under his pants. His cock twitches at the touch. He strokes it slightly, freeing it from his costume. He feels run his thumb on the head, but he feels a wave of air. He opens his eyes slightly, then fly them open and lifts his legs to hide himself. 

Franklin, adult, looks at him with an eyebrow arch up. Reed takes a crimson shade out of embarrassment. The blond man tilts his head with a grin, his arms crossed. 

\- I can pass later I you want. Teases Franklin. 

\- What do you want…! Asks Reed, still very embarrassed. 

\- Questions, advices. But you’re not in a state to do so. I could help. 

\- What do you mean by that..!? 

Franklin lifts his hand and the scientist gasp loudly. He feel something gripping him, pleasure surging like a flow of energy. He spreads his legs slightly at the sensation and he feels dizzy. 

\- Franklin! What… Begins Mister Fantastic. 

\- You never tried out stimulation by energy? I thought you experienced it all. Says the mutant. 

\- Ne-never like that. Beside yo-

\- Shush. You never know what the future might be like. You have to take every opportunity before it’s all over.

\- What..? 

Franklin shakes his head and smile softly. He moves his hand, white stars sparkle emitting and Reed groans. He almost feel dizzy by the burning, but intense sensation. 

\- Frankl-Oh. 

The blond mutant smiles. He walks to his father and Reed puts a hand on his bearded face. 

\- How will I be able to look at you in the face again...? Asks Reed, breathing heavy. 

\- Don’t be embarrassed. Don’t forget, the human body have every cells regenerated over seven years. I’m not the same body than-

\- That’s not what I mean-Ah!

\- Who knows? I might be a Franklin you’ll never see again.

\- Altern-

Mister Fantastic doesn’t have time to finish his sentence, a kiss cuts him. He groans when Franklin strokes him. He doesn’t want it to stop, it’s so special. Something new. He looks the mutant, he has the same vibe his father has. So sure of himself, so grand and composed. Reed doesn’t know why he seems shyer or easier to manipulate while he’s not. He arch his back when the blond tugs faster. 

The scientist feels his face flushes when Franklin removes the bottom of his costume. Reed moans and closes his mouth to muffle the noise. He feels his prostate being stimulated. He breathes heavy and waits before moving, he feels on the very edge of his orgasm.   
Mister Fantastic, completely lying on his chair, looks between his legs where Franklin is rubbing his thighs. His pants are down and Reed’s apprehension rises up as he remembers the sensation. He groans when the mutant thrusts inside him, groaning as well. 

Reed arch his back again and clutches his fingers on the shoulders of the blond, his black costume almost ripping. He moans and opens his eyes to look at Franklin expression. Somewhat hard, but his eyes clouded. 

\- You know… You have never let me down. Whispers Franklin.

Reed wraps his arms around Franklin’s neck. He moans again, and finally, he comes on his son’s chest. He constricts around the mutant and he groans.   
The mutant let his father’s hips go, he almost bruised them. He finishes himself beside. 

Reed gets up and puts his pants on. He looks at Franklin taking his hand and kissing his forehead. 

\- Come, let me show you my future. And tell me… 

Reed looks at the portal. He can only nods, for his son.  
 


	13. Baron Zemo x Red Skull  [Rape]

Zemo was slammed on the wall violently. He breathes out the air of his lungs by the pressure on his back. He doesn’t care about the fact he can’t breathes. He truthfully enjoys it, to see the Red Skull’s twisted face, out of rage, defending himself like an animal trapped in a corner. He’s so easy to fluster. What he may be nervous about might be the two hands on his pectorals keeping him pin on the wall. The skull might have poison under his glove. It’s thrilling and so dangerous.  
\- Say it again, Zemo. Spits Johann. 

\- Are you sure, I could yell it and your men could hear it. Respond Helmut. 

\- They won’t believe you.

\- Are you sure? I can keep the secret. 

 

\- You are such a disgusting faggot. 

\- Less than you, mein heir.

The baron chuckles to see the visage of the Red Skull twists even more. The swordman is ready for the Nazi blow, but instead Skull let out him out his grip. He smiles under his purple mask. He’ll make Schmidt regret this dumb attack. The baron catches the Nazi by the collar and his other hand grabs his junk. The Skull fly open, round like a ball and Zemo laughs. He squeezes. 

\- Oh? No struggle. Is it because it would gather people around. Whispers Zemo sadistically.

\- Gehen Sie selbst ficken! Whispers Johann. 

They can both hear a group of guard doing their round near the door. Helmut can only appreciate the Red Skull oversized pride to not call his men to beat him to a pulp.  
The Nazi tries to stab Zemo on the neck, but the baron squeezes his hand again and slams his head on the table. He waits a second to know if someone is coming. The Red Skull grunts and twists Zemo’s arm. The baron groans of pain.

\- Come on, hund. You want it. Close your eyes and imagine I’m Rogers. Says Zemo.

\- You…! Hurensohn ! Insults Johann. 

The Skull rapidly gets the upper hand and kicks the behind of Zemo’s knee. The fool falls on the ground and he begins to kick him, violently, trying to aim for the ribs so the Baron’s lungs are pierced by them. A truly terrible, horrendous, outrage. However, Helmut laughs, he does not beg nor pout, he laughs. 

The swordsman pulls the Red Skull on the ground with the weight of his body, ignoring the pain of the bruises.  
the two Germans punch each other until their clothes are full of blood. 

\- You like it. Says Johann, full of disgust. 

\- Oh yes. But you too. The pain you inflict and receive is such a delicious stimulator, admit it. Says Zemo, his voice husky through his bloody mask. 

The swordsman, faster than a snake, unzip Johann pants and grabs the half erect cock of the Nazi. The Skull gasps, and hesitates between getting out his gun or jumping on Helmut to shred him. He can’t do either of them as a fist breaks his frontal lobe. He falls on the ground dizzy, but he forces himself to sit u and pulls on Zemo’s shoulder, until he hears a crack. Helmut shouts of pain as his shoulder is dislocated. 

The Skull feels his metabolism decreasing the suffering on his forehead, but Helmut is still laughing and strokes him. He groans and tries to move, but his movement are slow and he feels like his eyes will roll out his orbits. He shiver of disgust when Zemo puts two soiled fingers on his lips before going to unzip his own pants. 

When the Red Skull blinks, a splitting headache accompany them. He has a heart in hand, bloody, still dripping, but he’s walking in the corridors and the guards are watching him nervously. Did he black out? He turns back, his step are printed with blood.  
Johann hears the snort of Madam Hydra behind him. 

\- You should anger management. We needed, Zemo. Says the lady.

\- … No, we didn’t need this fool. He’s… way better dead.


	14. Nightmare x Doctor Strange [Rape]

Strange was touching the pink sphere. It looks like a fairy, slightly, but felt like it has short fur. He palms it for a moment. He looks at the other spheres going up in the sky. There are so many spheres it looks like a galaxy in the bluish sky.

\- Look. Better get going. Says Wolverine. 

\- … Perhaps. Says Strange, trying to squeeze the ball, but nothing to do, his wrists seems without strength.

Stephen begins to walk away from Logan, but as he walks, he feels incredibly uneasy. He stops his walk and turns around, just to see the same décor than behind him. His sense rises up and blackness fills. 

\- Get out my dream. Orders Stephen. 

\- Ho. You’re pretty fast to have detected me here. But no protection while going to sleep, how bold… States Nightmare, coming out the shadow. 

\- I don’t have to explain myself. 

\- You’re right. However, it is my dream now.

The demon pulls a string of shadow and it wraps itself around Stephen’s neck and strangles him. The sorcerer falls on the ground, panicking, he feels his force exits him. He feels paralysed, he has no control, not even of himself. How he wishes to wake up now, but his astral form must have been taken to Nightmare’s hellish realm.

\- Not used to be weak, are you? Now, now… Whispers Nightmare. 

Stephen squirms and feels his skin crawl when the demon pushes his hand in his thorax, and slides his hand under his skin. He whimpers when the villain pulls his hand up, his skin, tearing and opening, but getting back together like nothing happened, all only with a paranoid sentiment.  
Doctor Strange breath, it was just a display to makes him understand he doesn’t plan to kill him. His panicking was childish. He should concentrate to be able to escape this realm. His concentrates his magic and sees the shadow and the string on his neck loosening, but Nightmare’s doesn’t seem impressed. His grin only grows. 

The sorcerer gasps when more strings of shadow attach his limbs and paralyzed them. He can barely control his breath. 

\- I have total control tonight. You cannot escape.

The demon puts his hand on the American’s chest again. Stephen looks at it, looks at it slide down on his abdomen. He was wearing his costume, but somewhere in the middle, he was wearing a shirt and his legging. His shirt unbuttons and Strange stares at the demon, trying to see through his expression a particular intention. Nothing. Just the permanent grin. Then the villain tears his legging and Stephen feels nervousness, shame and even fear like a bucket of cold water. He flushes, his face burning on the embarrassment and utter feeling of rejection. 

\- Want to say something human? Asks Nightmare. 

\- Liberate me! At once! Or by the Vis-

Nightmare rolls his eyes and Stephen can finally moves his arms and legs, not that it change anything. The strings still hold him down. He struggle against his bounds and the hand of Nightmare creeping on his chest. The darkness around them moves and gleams.  
The sorcerer grunts when nightmare squeezes his crotch. He feels the cold touch of the incubus on his flesh. Flashes of fantasy, steamy nights with women and homo erotic wishes, burst in Stephen’s mind. He groans and tries to calm down, his mind and his body from the assault of stimulation. However, Nightmare desires otherwise and twists his hand up, pressing the head of the American’s cock. Stephen groans and squirms. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. The demonic face of the incubus turns somewhat softer, and his traits are handsome. Of course, the sorcerer knows better. 

The sorcerer groans again when Nightmare presses thumbs on the head. He makes a ragged groans when the demon slides his slender fingers between his cheek and a digit prod his entrance. 

\- By… No! Whispers Stephen. 

The American cries out when a finger pushes in, to the knuckle. He groans when he slides out while his cock is stroke teasingly. Strange is losing coherence. He feels sleepy and the tension in his lower abdomen prevents him from sleeping. He wants to come, but his voice of reason shouts him to fight. He tries to struggle again, but he moans when Nightmare pushes and twists a second finger inside his ass. He arches his back to the slight burn and he feels precum dripping on his torso. The strings around his neck tighten. 

\- Come, Stephen. Show me. Purrs the incubus. 

A few pumps on his cock later, Stephen comes with a strangled moan, his body stiffing and trembling slightly. 

Strange takes a deep breath, his eyes flew open. It’s 4h23 in the morning. He’s covered in sweat and his pyjama is sticky… He grunts of embarrassment.


	15. Red Skull x Crossbones

The Skull snorts looking at Crossbones. He should strangle the impudent subhuman, but Brock has been very loyal and the Skull wouldn’t see why the fool would tell it around. The more he thinks about it, the more he’s tempted. Maybe it’s not that impudent. And the jock who proposed does have enticing features.  
Johann rolls his eyes and nods. He sees Brock’s eyes widen in surprise, but his mask prevent to see any other facial expression. The goon lifts his mask above his nose, his hand almost trembling in the hesitation. 

Rumlow seems hesitant once again, but he bends down quickly to make a swift kiss before going on his knees. How childish. The Skull sighs almost of exasperation while his underline fumbles on his belt. He looks around. Sinthea went away for a mission, she’ll take her time to decapitate her preys. His men are outside and have learnt it is a bad idea to listen to doors or entering without knocking. Schmidt exhales quickly when he feels the cool air on his crotch, but soon the warmth cover it. The large hand of Brock cover it, he’s slightly trembling.   
Crossbones press his lips against the head the cock in front of him. He breathes deeply before swallowing, his apprehension finally coming to an end. He hears the Skull groaning deeply, he slides it out of back and laps the head. He rubs the thighs of the Nazi while sucking before swallowing again. He hears his boss breath getting heavier. He opens his mouth and bites his lips to restrain any noises from his part. He licks stripes on the side of the engorged cock, his erection twitching in impatience. When Brock hears the Red Skull swears in German, he lifts his boss’s hips and carries him to his desk. 

\- If you want to stop, it’s right now. Says Brock. 

\- Show me you’re not a weakling! Spits Johann, resolved to show him he cannot be outdone even in basest of position.

Crossbones pulls the Skull’s pants and throw them away. Rumlow tremble of excitement, his dark fantasy coming true. A knife is put under his throat, and his dick throbs with eagerness. Just between life and death in such an improbable situation.   
The goon puts a copious amount of lube on his cock while he bites harshly the Skull’s neck, harder each time the Nazi insults him. He thrusts inside his boss in one fast shove. He hears Schmidt grunting, then he chuckles slightly. But he doesn’t care. He begins to piston his hips, hard and deep inside the Red Skull who insults him and tells him he’s weak and incompetent. And he likes it right now. 

Brock groans when the Skull to slash his skin on his shoulder and the base of his neck. He feels on edge and slows his thrusts, to enjoy the last moments. He comes inside the Nazi with hard spasms. He pulls out and his boss punch his abdomen and lifts his head. 

\- I was expecting worst. Are you content, Rumlow? Asks the Red Skull.

\- Yes. 

\- Good. Go kill this man. He’s interfering with us. 

Crossbones nods and put back his mask, smearing bloods on it. He takes the photo the boss hands him and get away.

The Skull watches his right arm going away. The fool didn’t even asked who. Blind loyalty. Exactly what he wants.


	16. Galactus x Silver Surfer

In the vast universe, in a grand galaxy, in a large nebula, in a wide solar system, near a huge planet, two beings together in the silence of space.

Norrin looks at Galactus resting from his last meal. The debris of the destroyed planet slowly going into its sun.   
Galactus took a reasonable size, meaning he took roughly the size of his herald, but still tall and very imposing.   
They drift together to a planet near in a comfortable silence. Once they arrive on the desert planet where the soil is made of diamond and the air fouls by sulfur, they sits down. The surf sits beside them.

\- In how much time will you need to sustain yourself? Asks the Silver Surfer. 

\- The sooner possible. Answers the world eater. 

\- Very well. Will you spend the rotation of this planet with me? 

\- Of course. I have eternity… 

\- Will you?

\- Supposedly. It passes faster when I’m with you.

\- It does?

\- Why wouldn’t it? 

Norrin stares from his bland eyes into the black space. Galactus only recently began to speak to him other than his meals. 

\- You must feel lonely. States Radd. 

\- Perhaps. I do not feel ‘’emotion’’ as much than you. Respond the world eater. 

\- Only in great level. 

\- Yes. 

Their voice echoes in the minerals of the planet. The atmosphere allowing sound. The space between them is broken by Galactus bending his head to presses his lips to Norrin’s. The Silver Surfer wonders what Galactus true form might be, since his form change in the eyes of the beholder. 

They kiss for a moment. The extraterrestrial god let Norrin gets on his leg to palm his armor. The Silver Surfer can feel the astonishing energy under it, flowing, unstoppable. He let the large hand of the world eater on his side and slide on his thigh. The old being doesn’t seem to mind Radd wrapping his arm around him. The Silver Surfer feels less little, insignificant in the endless nothingness of space. Its silence, its nothing. 

Norrin closes his eyes and let the world eater slides his hand on him. He feels the energy emitting from Galatcus’s hands. When he eats, his energy step up a notch, he’ll have to gain control if he doesn’t want to hurt him, but right now Radd doesn’t care. He gasps when his torso is touched. He feel his heartbeat increase.   
The world eater nears his face to Norrin’s but doesn’t close the gap. The Silver Surfer makes a muffled whispers when he feel his crotch tightening in pleasure. He throws his head back and let the sensation take over his mind. From what he senses it’s only Galactus moving his hand, brushing his armor on his skin, having control of where the sensation should surge. However, he makes a ragged moan when the old being grip his crotch with assurance. The extraterrestrial god stay stoic to the display before him. 

Norrin exhales and spreads his legs to let Galactus’s hand go farther. He puts his, delicate compared to the old being, hands on the top of his armored thighs. It feels burning, scorching even. He didn’t see Galactus’s eyes blink just for a slight second.   
Radd clutches his fingers on the arm of the world eater. He bites his lower lips to prevent sounds. He arch his back in surprise when his cock is gripped solidly. He rubs his hand on the abdomen of the world eater, slides down… But before he could register what he touch, he moans as he feels his cock tighten in the old being hand. His other hand on his chest, resting. 

Norrin, trembling slightly, removes the hand of the world eater on his crotch and grinds his hips against the older being. Galactus frown and takes Norrin hips. The silver being fear for a second he’ll be thrown in an obscure corner of the universe, but instead he shouts of ecstasy, almost feeling split in two. He sees way more stars than what there’s already. 

Radd slumps on the diamond ground to take a breath from his mind shattering orgasm. He opens his eyelids to look at world eater. He looks… calm. 

\- Will you stay with me…? Ask Norrin. 

\- Yes. I will.


	17. Howard Stark x Nathaniel Richards

Nathaniel swallows the last drops of champagne in his glass. Howard looks at him with a shit eatin’ grin. He smirks back. He removes his vest and his shirt, and chuckles at Howard’s reaction toward his muscular chest. 

\- You like it? Asks Nathaniel. 

\- Yes. I just never thought you had a great body. 

\- You thought of me as a nerd, Howard? Really. Didn’t I tell you I was a farm boy…

\- Before touching time travel. Come here. 

Richards bends and kisses Howard. Their adventure with the Brotherhood of the Shield might have made some tension between the two. Nathaniel straddles Stark and they both kiss again. The mechanics slides his hands up the time traveller’s back and bites his neck. 

\- Nathaniel… Groans Stark when the time traveller pinches his nipples.

Howard looks up at his friend and gives his a kiss on the forehead before unzipping his pants and freeing the erection. Richards groans loudly when Howard takes his tip in his mouth, circling his tongue.   
Nathaniel pushes Stark’s head and move. He lay on the bed and Howard get back to his business. This time, he slides down the entire length down his throat, getting a long lusty moan from Richards.

When Howard can’t stand it anymore, he gets out his pants, his rock hard erection jutting from his lap. He kisses the abdomen of the time traveller and nibbles his neck and his nipples. Nathaniel spreads his legs and Howard pushes his legs back. He bites his thighs and licks one last time Richards’s erection before plunging his tongue in his hole.  
Nathaniel groans and bucks his hips. Howard continues to lick the rim while he presses a finger in, twisting it. He feels like he could come right now, but he concentrate to stretch his friend.   
Once two fingers are deep inside the time traveller and it is easy to scissor the man, Howard get back on his knees and lifts Richard’s hips. He rubs his cock in the cleft of his friend ass while he gazes into Nathaniel’s eyes, full of lust.

Stark moans when he finally thrusts inside Nathaniel. He has to stop moving or he’ll climax. It’s so hot and tight. Nathaniel squirms and tense. His mouth fall open, his eyes are shut. After a moment, the time traveller rolls his hips against Stark. The mechanic take the hint and jerks his hips, thrusting slowly inside Richards. They kiss and moans inside their mouths.

\- Howard… Groans Richards. 

The mechanic begin to slam hard inside his friend, to make him says his name again, shout his name. However, his own climax hits and he spills inside Nathaniel. Stark slumps his head on the time traveller’s shoulder. He rolls beside and looks at Nathaniel finishes himself. 

They kiss. Richards gets up and puts his pants and buttons his short.

\- Nathaniel…? Where are you going? Don’t you want to stay? We’re having croissants tomorrow. Asks Howard, surprised.

\- I have pressing matters. Answers Nathaniel, without much explication and any intonations.

\- What…? You… You’re going away from me too?

\- For a short time. I will come back. 

\- How many years have you seen Reed…?

\- Howard. I will come back, my friend. But I decided to give you some of my time, because you are dear to me. I have put aside important matter. Now I must go, I am late 

\- You’re a time traveller…? It doesn’-

\- Time is complex. One day you may understand.

\- Nathaniel! NO! 

Too late. The time traveller disappeared somewhere in the time stream, letting Stark with a bitter sense of loneliness.


	18. Tony Stark x JARVIS

Tony enters his floor. After a long trip full of business man, he missed his bedroom, his bed, his toilet, his cities, his JARVIS. 

\- Jarvis, my boy, protocol HoneyMoon. Orders Tony.

The genius removes his clothes to get in the shower. He still smell the plane. 

\- Sir, may I use Armor Mark-V? Asks the AI. 

\- You can use whatever you want, baby. 

The mechanic feels the hot water runs down his body. He get goosebumps from the warm and amazing water. He exhales. He opens his huge shower door and sees his armor walking toward the shower. Of course he made every armour waterproof… 

JARVIS enters the shower and let the metal of the armor warm up a bit by the water while Tony finishes to soap himself. Once it’s done, the Avenger grabs the robot’s hands and puts them on his hips. The AI takes the hints and pins his creator against the wall. Tony’s eyes flare up, he can hardly contain his excitation. It’s been too long since he got steamy with JARVIS. The AI turns him around to prevent him from doing any useful movements.   
Tony groans when he feels the metal fingers of the armour brushing his cheeks, then circling his ass. Excitation pool in his lower abdomen, his cock twitch, all he can think is how much he wants to be fucked by his armour.   
JARVIS teases Tony a little longer, pinching his nipples, his thighs, his cheeks. 

\- JAR-J… Please…. You’re making me beg. Breaths out Stark. 

\- I presume you are now ready, sir. States the AI.

\- Yes! 

Tony feels the robot pushes his deceivingly hard metal cock against his entrance, without even proper preparation, but Tony loves the burns it give. He moans loudly as the cock pierce him, pushing deep and raw, only lubricated by water, inside him. He takes a moment to appreciate the fine piece inside him, just stretching right. 

\- May I move, sir? Asks the robot. 

\- Yes, yes, yes… 

Tony groans when JARVIS jerks his hips, the friction almost drive Tony up the walls. The AI begins to thrusts faster. The Avenger has his eyes closed, unable to move properly, obligated to feel all the sensation of the near punishing pace. 

\- Like that… Moans the genius when the robot goes deep. 

JARVIS take the hint and thrust fast, deep, his metal armor making wet slaps sound on his creator’s skin.   
Stark moans and groans. He feels so good. Then the AI stops. His cock twitching, almost violently. The robot begins to vibrate, lodge directly above his prostate. JARVIS pins him even more solidly on the wall and Tony can only flail swearing a myriad of ‘’fuck’’. The robot slides out and in painfully slow, almost torturing the genius. 

\- J-JARVIS.. I.. Ah… Fuck. 

\- Yes, sir? 

Tony can’t even move his hips to impale himself on his armour. He’s so near, so, so close. His cock twitch once more and he comes on the shower walls, his prostate milked by the vibrating cock of his armour. He groans loudly.

JARVIS holds Stark when his knees give in. It helps him to get back on his legs. 

\- Thanks, buddy… It was awesome. Says Tony. 

\- Mister Barton is at the entrance. Do I tell him to wait?


	19. Loki x Vali Halfling [Rape]

Vali was expecting everything to come out this dark, gloomy, emerald smoke, except Loki.

\- … What do you want, demon? Asks Halfling. 

\- This is not a way you greet your father. Respond Loki. 

\- Oh, using the big word. You haven’t even dare say me hello, for decades, you flea. 

\- You’re exaggerating. I am delighted to see you have mastered magic beyond what I expected.

\- Did you come to stole the power which I made mine? 

\- No. Not exactly. I will take something from you, but not magic, nor power.

The hybrid goes in attack position, preparing his spells, trying to remember his father’s strategy, but he’s taken down in an instant. 

\- I got infinitely better myself too, Vali. Said the Asgardian. 

Agamemnon can hardly struggle on the ground, shadows hands grabs his extremities tightly. 

\- You’ll never defeat me. You’re half human. Poor boy, stuck in constant weakness. Chuckles Loki. 

Vali tries to shouts insults and spells, but it only comes out in an inaudible muffle. The shadows hands place him on his knees and the god of mischief comes a little near for the magician’s taste. 

\- I need something very particular for a certain spell. I was planning to be clement to you, but since you are an insufferable brat… Says Loki with a dark gleam in his eyes. 

The Asgardian puts both his hands on the head of his son. Vali can hardly believe he is so vulnerable. Is it a grandiose illusion he never learnt about? He tries to fight the force trying to open his mouth. He fights and thrashes the most he can the physical and psychological orders but he fails.  
Halfling whimpers when he feels the dark hands, wraps around his hips and thighs, palming his complex belt. His eyes widen he sees his father getting on his belt.  
The hybrid stiffen when his cock is freed from his pants. He gasps when he is touched, teasingly, sensually. He looks up, Loki’s eyes are hidden in the shadow of his helmet, but his pants have been lowered and he’s stroking his cock to erection. Agamemnon is mortified by the degradation he’s under. 

\- Why that look? It will be over soon. Grins the Asgardian. 

Vali wants to shake his head, but he can’t. The god of mischief slides his erection in his son’s forced open mouth.  
Halfling gags, he almost vomits. He takes a good breath to control his throat constricting. Loki thrust deep again, he tries to relax his throat, without success. He chokes on his saliva, but his father continues to thrust in his mouth. 

The hybrid begins to cry at the lack of air. The cursed hands moves on his body, still palming him. The Asgardian backs off an inch to let him breath. A trail of saliva and precum paints his chin. His mouth is still forced open. Loki slides back in, this time, being sure to let him breathe, but now he’s almost force to taste him.  
Vali whimpers when the spell hands twists on the head of his cock. Loki begins to slams faster in his mouth, deeper, forcing his throat to accommodate to the violent intrusion. However, this time he doesn’t choke. But he groans. The hands are skilled, and they bring him near orgasm. He will try his best to resist this base action, to resists, he cannot achieve pleasure while being in such an outrageous position by someone he should call a father. 

Halfling hears the Asgardian groans. The salty taste on his tongue increase. The disgusting god must be near. He tries to resist the want to come at the pleasurable pressure the cursed hands offer, but his father pulls his head back and thrusts his cock all the length inside. The god of mischief seem to admire is wrecked visage, shall he, because it’s the last time he will ever see him weak.  
Vali moans when he feels a finger teasing his slit, then wiggling inside. It burns, but pleasure takes over and he comes in the strokes. He groans, his father’s cock in the back of his throat. Loki makes a devilish grin and thrust slower inside his mouth before sliding out, looking at the mess he did. 

The god of mischief nods, satisfied, somehow, and stroke himself to climax on Vali’s neck and torso. 

\- I needed your seed my son. They will be of great use. I’ll give you a prize when I achieve my grand goal. States Loki in a diabolic tone. 

The hybrid falls on his hands when the shadow hands disappear. He spits on the ground. He fight back his tears.


	20. Steve Rogers x Ian Rogers

Zola tried to trap him again. He got away by a hair this time. Ian was getting to the Avengers Tower almost limping. He was bleeding and he got bullet lodges in his thorax. Most of his armor had fallen out, only his arms and one leg was covered.  
Nomad enters the Avengers tower and asks the AI of the building to get him to Captain America. JARVIS conduct the wounded hero to his adoptive father.

\- Ian! What happened to you! Asks Steve, worried. 

\- H-hey… Sorry to interrupt. It’s Zola… Says Nomad. 

\- Again! Come here. Let me help you. Maybe you should…

\- Just fix me up. We’ll talk after. I really don’t feel good. 

Steve nods and go take a med-kit while Ian puts his hand in his visage. He feels dizzy and he moves around. He feel uncomfortable, maybe because he’s injured, but it’s not the same… 

Captain America comes back and looks at his chest. 

\- It’s lead bullets. You should have seen a doctor, Ian. Scolds Steve. 

Nomad shrugs and groans of pain when his father begins to pull the bullets out. 

\- There’s on too deep for me to reach only with chirurgical plier. I have to open wider. Says Captain America.

\- Go ahead. 

Ian whimpers of pain when the blond opens him wider with a scalpel. He sees his dad cutting his thumb while cutting him open, but he doesn’t care and continue to use it.  
Once the five bullets are out, Captain America asks JARVIS to make an analysis of Ian’s blood and health. 

\- Sir, he does not have lead intoxication, his wound should be healed in a short time since his metabolism resemble to yours. However, I detect an unknown substance in his blood system. States the AI.

\- … Substance? Asks Nomad. 

\- It seems it was transmitted to you as well, Mister Rogers, when you were operating him. Continue JARVIS. 

\- What can we do? Asks Steve. 

\- Unfortunately, the solution might to let it go away by your natural fluids. If it persist, I will make a call to doctor. Answers the AI.

\- Wasn’t it more helpful, usually? Asks Ian. 

\- We just reconstructed to tower. JARVIS isn’t totally back to normal. Ask to Stark. Says the blond.

\- Thank you to have help me. I hope the… substance isn’t going… to have undesirable effect. 

\- If it’s from Zola, of course it will. Come, let’s get you in bed. 

Nomad gets up with the help of his father and go lay in Captain America bed’s while Steve go try to save the cushions from all the blood. 

Ian feels even more uncomfortable then before. He feels like something is pulling, it’s too warm, he shivers. He hears his father swearing lowly in the other room.  
Nomad scratches his face, slowly, he do it again. It kind of tickles, it almost feel good. 

Steve storms in the room, his face is flushed and he walks in the bathroom. 

\- Dad… You’re okay? Asks Ian. 

\- It’s an aphrodisiac. A powerful one. States Captain America. 

\- Oh… That’s why. 

Ian tries to figure out why Zola would use an… aphrodisiac against him. Was he lacking idea now? However, in his thoughts, the brunette hasn’t noticed Steve walking toward him. He jumps slightly when his father grabs his head and kisses him.  
Nomad moans in the kiss with the blond. They shouldn- He gasps when Steve puts his hand on his chest. He closes his eyes shut, marveling at the sensation and the intensity over a simple touch. He completely forget his wounds. He moans when Captain America slaps his bottom. He fumbles feverishly on the lower part of his costume.  
Steve looks at him with a predator look, calculating his moves, his tactics. The brunette feels apprehension when his costume is simply ripped off by the older man. He feels so thrill, so randy. 

Ian pulls his father for a kiss. Steve pulls his hairs before bending down and lifting the younger man’s hips. Nomad moans when his cock is completely swallowed. He rocks his hips shamelessly in his father’s mouth. It never felt that good, he never felt that good. 

\- Pl-please… Oh.. Groans Ian. 

The blond pulls out his son’s cock from his mouth and grabs the base tightly. 

\- On your hands and knees. Steve orders. 

It takes a fraction of second for Nomad to be on his hands and knees. Steve slaps his rear and he takes a loud gasps. It should be illegal for a slap to feel that good.  
Ian feels Steve’s clothed erection against his cleft. He’s tempted to bite the pillow. He does when the blond pushes two fingers inside him, it slides quite easily. 

\- Seems the aphrodisiac makes it easier. Says Captain America in low voice. 

Ian moans and groans as he’s stretched. 

\- Please… Oh go- Just… Begins Nomad, almost no coherency. 

The brunette opens his mouth and pushes his hips back to meet his father’s thrust. When he’s completely seated, he moans loudly. Steve groans huskily. He swears then grabs his son’s hips and moves slowly.  
Ian breathes heavy. He feels scorching and the sensation, undecipherable. He’s on cloud nine.  
Captain America accelerates his thrusts, going deep, and Ian takes it all. Nomad moans and swear to whoever can hears him while Steve is mostly grunting, sweating in concentration to have precise and powerful slam. 

Of course, the aphrodisiac, even with their peak metabolism, doesn’t allow them to hold for long.  
Ian clenches his teeth and his hands on the sheets. The thrusts inside his oversensitive ass wash over him and he comes in a lewd moan, contracting around his father’s cock.  
Steve slams one last time before coming as well. He let his son’s hips go and sees ecchymosis blooming. 

\- Ian… Are you okay?! You..! Begins Steve, slowly being aware of the act he did. 

\- Yes.. I… I feel better. I just need to sleep. Can I use Stark’s? This one is-

Steve lifts him and bring him to Tony’s bedroom. 

\- Sleep. I’m so, so, so… Begins Steve, horrified. 

\- Don’t worry. It’s Zola. Mumbles Nomad.


	21. Bruce Banner x Ben Grimm

\- Everyone wonder about who’s the strongest between the Hulk and the ol’ Thing, but no one’s wondering who strongest between Brucie and Ben. States Ben with a grin. 

\- You’re right. Answers Banner, licking his lips. 

Both of them in their human form. Both of them went to take a beer and now end up half naked on a bed, arguing and flirting. Now kissing. 

Ben presses his thumb on the side of Banner’s neck, pressing a node. The scientist groans at the pressure. He kisses the Avenger again, biting his lower lips.   
Grimm begins to slides his hands down Bruce’s back, then on his side. Bruce doesn’t want to let him go, he wants kisses and more kisses, Ben complies, but his hands work on the scientist’s pants. He tugs them down and break the kiss to look at the slender hips of the Avenger.   
Bruce kisses Ben again. Banner pulls the pilot to him and slides his hands under his pants, pushing them down. He was hard and knowing the Fantastic Four’s member was as well, he could only feel his cock twitching in apprehension. 

They press their bodies together and roam their hands on each other, feeling skin and sweat. They breathe in between kisses, licking their lips.   
They palm their briefs and pull them down, pressing their bare erection against each other. Bruce whimpers loudly while Ben sucks his neck. The Avengers groans and slaps Grimm’s ass in a loud slap before devouring his torso. 

The blue eyed man takes his erection in his hand and strokes it slightly while he looks at Bruce nibbling his nipple. The scientist takes it in his hand and strokes, making Grimm groans. They kiss again, more tongue than anything. Banner strokes his erection in the same rhythm than Ben. He presses it against the blue eyed man and he strokes them together. They both groan and buck their hips. 

Bruce already feels his ball tightening; he sees his arm slightly trembling while he strokes them. Ben have his eyes closed, his breath heavy. He kisses his chapped lips before coming on Grimm’s torso.   
Ben rubs his arms and kisses him in the entirety of his orgasm. Banner takes a breath before stroking Ben again.   
Grimm moans when he comes after several slow strokes on his erection. They kiss again.

\- We’ll do arm-wrestling tomorrow… Murmurs Ben, half-asleep. 

\- No.. No need. If we can do it again, you’re the strongest. Answers the Avengers, opening an eye to see the face of his friend.


	22. Tony Stark x Reed Richards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fisting
> 
> You knew this was coming.

Reed looks away in embarrassment, but Tony hasn’t noticed. Everyone would have notice he left his photo folder on the computer, especially the one with the nudes, but not Tony, Tony just turned around and spoke to Reed when he tapped on his shoulder.   
Now, he couldn’t stop glancing. 

-What is it, Reed? Asks Tony, nonchalantly, now looking at his armour. 

\- Nothing. Answers Mister Fantastic. 

\- You’re red as a tomato. And no, it’s not hot in the room. 

Reed shyly points his computer screen and he sees Tony’s mouth open slightly before laughing loudly. 

\- Come on, Reed. You’ve seen plenty of people naked. States Stark poking Mister Fantastic’s belly. 

\- Yeah… But they weren’t my friend. Respond Reed. 

\- We can share everything! 

Richards massages his nose, just between the eyes, and sighs. He looks back at Tony, who winks, he feels his face flush. 

\- Always a sucker for cute blusher. Sates Tony.

The mechanic pulls Richards for kiss. Mister Fantastic eyes’ widen. He flinch slightly, but can’t find the force to push his friend away. He kisses back, tasting Tony, which is Shawarma and peppermint. Stark kisses harder, and wraps his arms around his neck. He whimpers.   
The mechanic breaks the kiss and smirks. 

\- The project can wait, no? Asks Tony, winking. 

Reed can’t answer as he’s kissed fervently by Stark. He breaks to kiss ta catch a breath and Tony takes the opportunity to kiss his neck and strip him from his short. Richards puts his hand on the back of the mechanic’s camisole and removes it above Tony in one quick movement.   
They both kiss again and Tony fumbles on his belt. 

\- You’re impatient. Noticed Reed. 

\- Yeah… Whispers Tony back. 

Stark begins to work on Reed’s pants, nibbling on his nipple. 

\- T-Tony… Close JARVIS. Asks Reed seeing the A.I active on the computer. 

\- Hmm? Oh sure, JARVIS, sleepy time. Asks Tony.

\- Yes, sir. Answers the A.I.

Richards sighs of relief and Tony shrugs. He pushes Mister Fantastic on his computer table, pushing aside all materials, breaking few, but he doesn’t care. He licks his lips, tugging the scientist’s pants, fantasying about the possibilities. Well, go big or go home. 

They both kiss again and Toy whimpers Reed stretches his hand, wrapping his hips, his palm unexpectedly hot against his dick. Of course, he was commando, but Reed didn’t seem to care, or had noticed. He grunts and slides his hands up Reed thighs. He remarks the genius isn’t all that genius, blushing and breathing heavy, waiting Tony’s every caress.

The mechanics slides his hands under Richards’s cheek and Mister Fantastic stiffens. Tony kisses his worries away. He rubs his fingers on Reed’s entrance, the scientist biting his lips to muffle a moan. He gets his fingers back and slicks them with saliva before sliding them back and getting kisses from Richards.   
The Avenger pushes his finger inside Richards and hears his breath hitch. He pushes them farther slowly. He groans when Reed takes his erection in his hand and stroke, same rhythm than his thrust with his fingers.   
They continue to kiss like teenagers until Tony pushes Mister Fantastic to make him lie on the table. Reed whimpers when the fingers shift inside him, rubbing harshly his prostate. Tony gets his fingers out and spits on them and add a third while he spits on his other hand. He squeezes the base of Richards’s cock while he twists his three fingers inside the scientist. He looks at Mister Fantastic, he’s sweaty and red up to his ears. He looks at his face twists slightly when he pushes slowly a fourth finger inside him. 

\- T-Tony… 

\- You can do it, I know it and you know it too. Smiles Stark. 

Reed gulps and groans when the mechanics crooks his fingers on his prostate. Tony’s erection is so hard it hurts its digging in the zipper of his pants. It’s been a long time since he had been this thrilled. He’ll come untouched. 

The Avengers gets his fingers out and spits on his hand. He sees the worries in Reed eyes. He kisses his abdomen, slowly re-entering his fingers. He pushes his thumb. He backs off a moment, watching his hand slowly disappear, noticing the lack of breath from Richards. He takes Mister Fantastic’s cock in his mouth, all the length one slide. Reed moans and stiffens again. Tony feels the walls contract around his hand. He twists his wrist and rubs the prostate. Mister Fantastic makes a hoarse moan and Stark feels his cock twitch.  
Tony feels Reed’s cock getting bigger I his mouth, but he can take it too. He bobs his head while he moves his hand. He looks at Reed, gasping for air and groaning loudly. He licks the head of the cock, hollowing his cheeks thrusting his hand deeper.   
Reed comes with a loud shout and Stark quickly gets his hand out since the pressure of spasms was enough to break his bones. 

The Avenger swallows and continues to suck. Richards trembles and shakes his head at the intensity of the sensation.   
Stark slides the soft penis out his mouth, but the slight friction of his jean on his erection while getting up makes him comes with a husky groan. 

\- So, did you like it…? Asks Tony, almost out of breath. 

Reed blushes again and fetches his pants. 

\- Not bad, but I’m sure you enjoyed it more than me. Comments Reed.

\- You have no idea. Respond Stark.   
 


	23. Ben Grimm x Victor von Doom

\- Come on, Vic, can’t say otherwise. Purrs Ben in a deep voice. 

\- You desperate, oaf. If it can please you, no, you are pleasing. Answers Victor. 

Ben smirks and throws his jacket aside. He sees von Doom’s smug face looking at him while he removes his shirt. He damn knows his abs makes even the intellect chicks melt for him. He bites his lips, he love the predatory gaze of the Latverian. 

\- Show me what you got, Nerd. Whispers Ben in a provocation. 

Victor’s eyes flare up and Grimm is thrown on the lab desk with force. Ben, still in his surprise of being manhandled so easily, doesn’t notice the genius licking his lips. 

\- Because you think you can withstand me? Reckless. I almost love it. Says von Doom. 

\- Stop talking, prove it. Respond Grimm, a hint of impatience in his voice. 

The Latverian rolls his eyes and kisses Ben. The football player opens his mouth and let the genius’s tongue swirl around his. He groans shortly when Victor grabs his crotch already, however it almost felt electric, his legs getting goosebumps.   
Ben spreads his legs and tugs the genius’s shirt and coat aside. He exhales when von Doom butterfly kisses his neck, then suck on the crook of his neck and shoulder. The genius’s palms his torso, then his back and nibbles his shoulders. He puts his hand in the genius’s hairs, pulling his head and kisses him again. Victor’s kisses him back fiercely.   
Grimm fumbles on the Latverian’s buckles, still kissing. Victor does the same on his. 

They stop when they hears a ‘’clang’’ near the door. No one’s there. 

The football player kisses von Doom again and groans when the zipper of his jean is down, freeing his half hard erection. Victor pulls down his brief while biting his jaw. Ben groans when the Latverian slides his hands on the thighs before sliding them up his torso and pinching his nipples.   
Grimm closes his mouth to muffles his moan when Victor takes his erection in hand and lifts up while sinking on his knees. He feels his apprehension building and he moans loudly when he feels the genius’s firm lips against the head of his cock. A swirl of tongue and Grimm’s throws his head back gasping. He feels Victor’s swallowing more of his cock, his legs tremble slightly. He licks his lips instinctively looking down at the Latverian rubbing his bare thighs. Von Doom swallows him completely, his throat constricting around Ben. The football player groans and already feels his balls tightening, not that he was waiting for this quite a long time.   
Ben bites his lower lips while Victor bobs his head and he’s thrown over the edge. He comes in the genius’s mouth with a husky groan. 

Ben waits Victor to spits all his semen out his mouth. The genius looks at him with a mix of disgust and proudness.   
Grimm sinks on his knees while the genius is standing up. He slides his boxer and he strokes the Latverian’s erection to full hardness. He puts his lips around the head and give little laps while stroking the base. Grimm bobs his head slowly, just taking the head of the cock in his mouth, licking the precum. He closes an eye when Victor’s puts his hands on the side of his head. He lets von Doom thrust in his mouth, he’s gentle, for the moment, he sees the lusty brown eyes looking down on him.  
Victor thrusts back in his throat and Ben tries to swallow without choking, he’s successful. However, the genius begins to thrust faster, still in the back of his throat. After a couple of thrusts in the back of his throat, Ben feels tears forming in the corner of his eyes and he lacks breath. Victor slams entirely in his mouth and Ben almost chokes at the lack of air before the Latverian pulls out a couple of inch. 

Grimm takes his breath and begins to suck and licks again. He sees Victor face in a frown and his breath is heavy. He swallows half of his cock and squeeze the base, when he slides it out his mouth to lick to head, Victor moans and comes on his lips. 

Ben gets up, his knees sore, and swipes his mouth. They look at each other intensely before kissing swiftly. 

\- Gonna be late, Vic. Sates Ben.


	24. Johnny Storm x Kristoff Vernard

Johnny got his mojito and the sex on the beach. He got back to his hotel room to see Kristoff was gone. 

\- Johnny!

The flaming blond look by the window and sees Vernard dancing with chicks. Oh yes, their trip in Jamaica was all worth it.   
The Human Torch joins his friend and gives him his sex on the beach. Kristoff winks and makes a smug face when Storm’s eyes widen. 

\- I should go in trips more often with you. You’re super relax. States Johnny doing the Charleston. 

\- Of course I am. Grab your flip-flop and let’s get our swimsuit in the hotel. Says Kristoff. 

\- Why? 

\- We’re swimming with the dolphins tonight. Or you prefer we do that tomorrow and to exploration in the corals tonight.

\- At night! No way. I don’t want to fall on freaky fishes. 

Kristoff grins before heading to the hotel between the dancing couples. Johnny follows him. He walks bare feet on the warm cement. The flowers caress him while he gets to his hotel room. The Latverian mustn’t have heard him coming, since he’s butt naked and putting his swimsuit with pineapple pattern. 

\- Having a nice view?

Busted. 

\- Yeah. In how much time is the dolphin swimmin’? Asks the hero. 

\- An hour. Answers Vernard.

\- We have plenty of time!

\- I wanted to walk. 

\- Oooh, if you say so. 

\- You wanted to take the taxi or something?

\- Yeah, so we could dance, drink and other…

Johnny grabs the Latverian by the hips and pulls him near. 

\- We’ll take the taxi, okay? Asks Storm. 

\- Okay. 

The Human torch spins the prince around and presses his lips against his. Kristoff pulls him and scratch his scalp while they twist their tongues together. Johnny grabs his hips and presses him on himself. They kiss languorously beside the window. The breeze blows the curtains and the sun has set when they’re naked on the bed. 

\- Was it really a good.. uh.. idea. We might be late… Whispers Kristoff, closing his eyes. 

Johnny swallows the tip of the Latverian’s cock. He sucks, hollowing his cheeks. 

\- I’m sure they’ll let us get in anyway. Answers the blond.

Storm gets the head back in his mouth and swallows a bit more. He hears the hitching breath of the prince, and he slides down slowly, not moving his tongue. Kristoff groans when he’s at the base. He bobs his head pressing his tongue while he palms the prince’s thighs and abdomen. When Vernard groans louder, Johnny slides his cock out his mouth and lifts the Latverian’s hips up, his legs wrapping his hips. 

\- If we miss the dolphin, I’m sulking you. States Kristoff, grinning.

\- Sure, for five minutes. Answers Storm, grinning as well. 

Vernard fetches the lube in the drawer and Johnny opens the bottle cap, dripping it on his erection. He bends to bite a nipple a presses the head of his erection against the Latverian’s entrance.  
They both groan when Storm pushes in. The blond let Kristoff get used to him before jerking his hips with eagerness. The prince moans and bucks his hips. Johnny keeps him stable and continue thrusting. He groans loudly at the pleasure. The Latverian pulls him for a kiss, which he zealously give.   
They pants in their kiss, Kristoff tighten his grip with his legs, clutches his fingers on the sheets. Johnny accelerate the pace, he knows he won’t be able to hold back for the prince. He slams harder, feeling his orgasm getting near, he listen to Kristoff’s breath, to a hitch to know where is the prostate.   
Johnny groans loudly while he comes, slowly down his thrust. He grabs Kristoff’s cock, stroking it slowly, pressing the tip. 

\- See, we’re not late… Whispers Storm. 

\- Not something you should be proud of. Chuckles Vernard. 

They kiss again. Kristoff exhales when Johnny kisses his neck. The Human Torch continue to suck his neck while he strokes. The Latverian spills in his moment after short spasms. 

They lay down in the sheet in silence until the last moment, putting back their swimsuit and take a taxi.  
 


	25. Peter Parker x Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voyeurism

Peter should really stop to crawl to window to enter, or continue, depends on the point of view. But right now his point of view is Captain America getting frisky. Ass in the air, face half in his pillows, eyes closed, sweat on his temples, a strong hand stroking his large cock, his other sliding on his muscular thighs. Oh boy, right in the childhood. 

Parker can’t move his gaze away, he’s so beautiful. All those actors and pornstars can go get clothes, Steve’s the greatest show. Too bad he can’t hear the sound behind the window. He just has to imagine them… Especially when Rogers bites his lower lips so seductively, giving a good stroke on the tip of his big cock.   
Parker has to retain a sound himself when the Captain puts his fingers between his cheeks, thrusting. Spider-Man can’t get his mind around that, but his cock has a pretty good idea, now straining against his costume. He instinctively gets a hand on his erection, giving a hot shot up his spine. Oh yeah, he’ll enjoy the show.   
Spider-Man doesn’t even look around when he begins to palm himself, looking at Cap who’s shifted his face, still eyes closed, mouth agape, his fingers still working inside him, his hand squeezing the base of his cock.  
Really too bad he didn’t take his two pieces costume this time. 

Peter exhales hotly, mist appears on the window. He could swear he hard Steve’s moan. He’s rock hard in his costume, and he strokes himself, the costume has certain elasticity. Not the most comfortable way to masturbate, but better than ripping the costume or nothing.   
Spider-Man takes a moment to look around this time. If Falcon or Tony passes around, he’s busted. No one’s around to shame him. 

Steve turns on his back, legs spread, swiping his hand on the edge of the sheets. He looks at the door, with something like embarrassment, but still stroking his rock hard erection with a good squeeze from the base to the tip. He turns on the side, toward the window, Peter quickly hide and sees the Captain hasn’t noticed him. He’s pretty sure because the blond is looking in his drawers with a mix of apprehension and shame.   
If Peter wasn’t on a building meters and meters in the air, he would have fall on the ground. His childhood hero, having a glorious dildo. Not even in his wildest dream he dared imagine. He knew it was logic and Steve was a responsible adult who do what he wants, but it never processed in Peter’s mind, like imagining aunt May and Ben making love. Great, no he’s thinking about it. 

Spider-Man looks back in the window, Rogers is holding his left leg up and his right hand works, or more tease his ass. He looks so concentrates. Is he about to come already? The dildo is a bit longer and larger than Peter’s, almost, now he’s salivating. This time, he clearly heard Steve groaning when the dildo slides easily inside him. He groaned too, a little. His dick is leaking, his hand is wet from the soaked tissue. He’s going to come too, but he’ll see if can last until the blond come. 

Steve rocks his hips and jerks his wrist, the dildo slamming inside him, his eyes rolled back, his toes are crooked. Peter feels his legs trembling over the excitation, his concentrates on his pleasure as the fabric of his costume rubs his cock. He has to stop or he’ll come before Captain America. He stops, his cock twitching and looks intensely at the mesmerizing movement of the blond getting higher and higher on cloud nine.   
Steve stops, heavy breathing, his cock twitches, hard. And Peter junior does the same. Screw it, he can’t wait, if the Captain stops, he might last for another hour. He doesn’t have this endurance. Parker strokes himself again when Steve thrusts the dildo inside him again. He looks at how the blond bites his lower lips, the stiffening of his abdomen. Peter comes at the erotic image of a lewd Steve Rogers, his dildo disappearing inside him. 

Peter takes a breather. This was good, and hot, scorching even. He looks back at Rogers, still in his ecstasy of pleasure. He sees him arch his back, precum had pool on his abdomen, and drips of come lands on him. The sight is majestic. After a second, Captain America continues with fervor.   
Spider-Man’s crotches begin to be cold by the air. He looks around, no one is there yet. He could go for a second… But he doesn’t take the risk.   
Peter slaps his face, he forgot his camera!


	26. Victor von Doom x Norman Osborn

Norman bites his inner cheek to retain any sound when Doom crooks his fingers. He tastes blood, scratching he wall, leaving marks in the wallpaper. The hand on his throat tightens as the fingers now twist inside him. The metal glove of Doom is so cold, but he doesn’t care. The burn of the stretch outdoes it. He pushes his hips against the digits and smirks when he hears the king’s breath hitches a fraction of second. 

\- … You are really enjoying yourself. Comments the Latverian, in a neutral tone. 

\- It’s perfect… Better than staying with them… Listening to their bickering. Respond Iron Patriot.

\- I agree. 

Osborn’s let a soft whimper when the fingers slide out of him. He braces himself, his apprehension pooling in his abdomen. He licks his lips nervously and turns his head to watch the king, but the metal hand that stayed on his throat keeps him still.  
Norman’s mouth falls agape when Doom pushes his cock, all of it, inside him. He takes a breath and his low whine is ragged as the king begins to move. His legs begin to tremble already, his untouched cock twitches. He closes his eyes and exhales while he takes the king’s pounding. He leaks precome, his prostate is being stimulated in such a rough way. He puts his hand on the Latverian’s on his throat, his other hand leaves more marks on the wall.  
Iron Patriot can’t hear Doom, he can only feel his heat, his cold gauntlet squeezing his throat. He would be lying to himself again if he said he didn’t like it, all debauched in an empty office, his pants on his ankle, shirt and vest teared and having one of the most powerful man of Earth mounting him. 

Norman groans loudly when Doom accelerates the pace. He bends his head down, between his arms, shifting his hips up. He sees his cellphone in his pants pocket displaying texts received, but he doesn’t care and just concentrate on his pleasure. His orgasm builds up, his cock twitches. He’s near already. His balls tighten and he feels the spasms in his cock. He comes and moans with his mouth closed. The Latverian fucks him while he climax.  
Osborn feels his legs weak in the afterglow, but Doom is still thrusting in his sensitive ass. He likes the feeling, it feels like he could get another orgasm, but he’s not twenty anymore. His breath hitches when he feels warmth inside him. The king slides out. Norman bites his lips, hot semen runs on his thigh. This was way better than a boring meeting. If he knew Doom was going to agree anything to escape too, they would have done this way earlier…  
 


	27. Ben Grimm x Peter Parker

\- Remember, we kissed. Sates Peter, hanging upside down from the roof of a ten floor building. 

\- And? Wanna get married now? Asks Ben. 

\- No, I just want another kiss since you’re so darn handsome. 

\- … I don’t, remember having guys after me in University when I had my good look. Are you havin’ a bet with Matchstick?

\- Nah. I just don’t, see you often out the orange pebbles. 

Ben sighs, he know the spider can be stubborn like a mule. 

\- I don’t remember the goddamn kiss, so refresh my memory, but only once! Says Grimm. 

Ben rolls his eyes when Parker laughs under his mask before lifting it. He closes his eyes when Spider-Man kisses him. He flinches when Spider-Man grabs both side of his head and deepen the kiss.   
The older man grunts in the kiss. Peter breaks it and licks his lips. 

\- You taste like Cheetos. States Spider-Man.

\- I think you know wat I’ve eaten. Now. Can I go? No fear you web me on the wall. Asks Grimm. 

\- I could. For more. 

\- Damn, you horny, and kinky. Don’t you have a couple of groupies, or Johnny, after you? 

\- Just you now, blue eyes babe. 

\- Please don’t speak like that. 

\- Sorry, I’m still in training.

\- Don’t tell me with Matchstick.

\- What!? He’s good. 

\- No, no he’s not. 

\- Anyyyyway, you get my point. 

\- Yes…. But we’re in a BACKSTREET.

\- SO IT’S NOT A NO! 

Ben facepalm while Peter laughs his ass off. 

\- I don’t care we’re in a backstreet, if a creep come around I fling us on the roof. Sais Peter. 

Spider-Man kisses Ben again. The older man knows it’s not a good idea, but hey, enjoy your human form once in a while, Thing.  
Grimm closed his eyes and turns his tongue around Peter’s. He breaks the kiss and flinches again when Parker drops lower, still hanging on his thread. 

\- Hum… Pete? 

\- Yes, this is exactly-

\- For the love of my aunt Pet- 

Ben’s words are stuck in his throat when Peter unzipped his pants and already grabbed his crotch in his agile hands. He takes a sharp breath and all he has in his view is the crotch of Parker. Is the zipper in the back? Is it like a one piece and only the neck hole stretch so he can slide in? That costume is tight as hell. Ben can see, appreciate, the soft curve of Spider-Man ass and crotch, and he’s commando.   
The older man groans when his dick is out, just slightly touched by the covered fingers of Peter. He gets goosebumps when he feels on teasing tongue on the tip of his cock, then licking the head. He moans loudly when Peter swallows the head of his penis. Grimm shakes his head and grabs the costume on Spider-Man‘s thighs before pulling and tearing the material.

The older man hears Spider-Man groaning, whining, he feels it on his cock too. Ben dips his head and quickly swallows Parker’s length. He wraps his muscular arms around the slender waist of Peter and bobs his head. Peter wraps his legs around his head and begins to swallows more of him. Ben can feel him relaxing his throat to accommodate his girth.   
Grimm laps his tongue on the slit of the younger man, he tease the foreskin with his teeth. He slides half of it in his mouth before sucking. He keeps his hips still, even when Peter circle the head of his cock with his tongue, then bobs his head rapidly. Ben feels his balls tighten already. He sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks. He groans when Peter begins to lick his balls. He swallows all Spider-Man’s length in his mouth and slides it out slowly while he comes, Peter licking the side of his cock, getting sperm on his mask.   
The older man groans and puts his hands on the base of Parker’s cock to just concentrate on the tip. 

\- B-Ben… I’m…

Grimm swallows half of Peter’s cock and laps the side of it. He hears Spider-Man groans rocking his hips. Comes drips from Ben’s mouth when Peter get back on his feet. 

\- Look at what you’ve done, asshat! Sais Peter, pointing his bare crotch, covering it in web.

\- Don’t be so outraged, diva, ya got worst. Said Ben laughing and spitting on the ground. 

\- It’s handmade! You could have told me instead of just ripping. 

\- Did I upset lil’Spidey? Go get clothes and I’ll pay you beer to even it out.  
 


	28. Namor x Pietro Maximoff

Pietro takes a sharp breath. He shifts his hips softly. Namor was pinning him on the bed, hand in between his scapula. He can feel the prince’s smirk behind his head, his hand working on his pants. 

\- Mmmh, even pinned on a bed you look fierce. States Namor. 

\- You’ve not even seen half of it. Breaths out the mutant. 

The Atlantean chuckles and pulls down Maximoff’s pants to slide his hands on the bare thighs. The white haired man shivers and shifts his hips again. Apprehension gets the best of him, his temples are sweaty and his heartbeat is off the chart, the prince must feel it, but doesn’t comment. The Atlantean tears his boxer and puts his hands on his cheeks. The hand on his back slide down and get under the top of his costume. He gets goosebumps at the touch, he arches his back and almost bites the sheet.   
Namor spread his cheek and stop moving for a moment. Pietro supposes he must be looking. He turns his head and he meets the prince’s gaze, heavy and ferocious. He rocks his hips against the Atlantean’s thighs, his eyes flare, his jaw clench. 

Pietro whimpers while exhaling air as the prince of Atlantis presses his body against him and suck his neck, nibble his hairs and proceed to scratch his bare leg. The prince gets on his knees tears the top costume of the mutant and kisses his back. 

\- I know you are more than ready… But how far can you go? Asks Namor in a low rumble. 

Maximoff doesn’t answer. He arches his back once more, Namor’s slides two digits inside him. He groans, but continues to softly rock his hips against them. The Atlantean bites his shoulder and thrusts his fingers inside completely. Pietro moans and claws at the sheets.   
Namor scissors him for a third, plunging them deep and hard. He looks at the mutant, writhing slightly now, eyes closed, but still fighting to keep control and not fall in the pleasure. He wants him like that. 

Pietro makes something between a moan and whimpers when he feels Namor pressing against his body and his viscous and blunt cock on his entrance, already pushing in. He pushes his hips, the cock passes the resistance and he shouts. He’s stretch in between pain and pleasure. He pushes his hips against the prince. The Atlantean begins to thrusts inside him with fervor and Pietro’s eyes roll back. 

\- N-Namor… 

\- Let me bring you to ecstasy. Murmurs the prince in the mutant’s ear.

The prince grabs his hips and stops his quick thrusts against him. Pietro groans, he can’t move, well he can, not like he wants. He’s pinned and fucked by the prince’s harsh thrusts. He writhes again, spilling the Atlantean’s name, so near from coming, but Namor keeps him on edge.   
Maximoff groans when the prince gets on his knees and lifts his hips, dragging his cock on his prostate. Pietro’s cock twitches. The Atlantean begins to slam in him again and he comes, hard.   
Pietro moans the prince’s name in his entire orgasm. He hears Namor chuckles and he kisses his neck. He slumps on the bed, boneless and let the prince kiss his neck and continue to fuck him. 

\- Already finished? Asks Namor. 

\- Not used to be bottom… Whispers Pietro.


	29. Black Bolt x Reed Richards

Reed breaks the kiss, but Black Bolt kisses him again. The scientist takes a sharp breathes when the king fondles his chest in their kiss. He palms the muscular frame of the inhuman, the costume is very thin and he can feel his heat radiating. He groans when the king kisses his neck.   
Richards is not sure if it’s a good idea. He just came around to disassemble one of Maximus’s creation, not for hot a hook up, but admittedly, Black Bolt is quite attractive and this is the ultimate act of trust from him.

Mister Fantastic loses his breath at the eagerness of the inhuman kiss. He pulls on the king’s cowl when the inhuman pulls his costume top up. He feels almost embarrassed to be half naked, he doesn’t have abs like Black Bolt. However, the king doesn’t care and already begins to tugs his pants down. Reed wants to ask him to slow down, but he’s cut by a kiss. The scientist caresses his hairs while fighting to breathe correctly. He feels the inhuman grinding his hips against him. He flinches when his pants fall on the ground and Blackagar ruts even harder on him. 

The king grabs Mister Fantastic hips and lifts him. Richards instinctively wraps his legs around his waist and the inhuman lay him on a table in the lab. Reed faces flushes when the inhuman removes his brief. He meets his gaze, his dark brown eyes before the king grabs his cock and strokes. He groans, not expecting him to touch right away. He feels his erection against Black Bolt’s palm. The other hand of the king fondles his thighs and his abdomen.   
Reed moans when Black Bolt kisses the tip of his cock, and then swallows the head, licking the tip, circling it slowly, almost lazily. He pumps the base. He takes Richards’s hips pulls it up, swallowing all his length. The scientist moans and seems confused, but he bobs his head slowly.  
Reed doesn’t even think about Black Bolt’s power, he marvels at the mouth sucking him. It’s so good, especially when the king licks a stripe on the side of his erection, he gets to see his blush, his swollen lips and his eyes. He puts his hands on Blackagar’s head and he moans again as he sucks harder.

Richards whimpers when Black Bolt pushes his legs, his knees beside his head, all exposed to the inhuman. Blackagar bends down and dips his tongue in his ass. He groans at the sensation. The wet tongue teasing him, he feels excited. His arousal gets higher. The king licks his lips and gets on his feet to slide his hands on the scientist’s body. Reed stayed with his legs up and he sees the king looking at his crotch with lust. Reed glances down and gulps to see the inhuman large erection jutting of his laps. 

Black Bolt looks at him and Mister Fantastic nods, bracing himself, he knows he doesn’t needs stretching, but he’s still pretty big. The king puts the tip at his entrance and push. Reed whimpers again and grabs the inhuman shoulder’s when he’s fully inside, stretching him, waiting Richards to accommodate.

Richards groans when Blackagar begins to moves. He contracts around him and he stops breathing to feel all the intensity of the thrusts inside of him. He takes his erection in his hand and strokes it at the same rhythm than the inhuman. He sees Black Bolt enjoying himself too, his face constricted in concentration. Reed was hoping he wouldn’t groans when he orgasm, it’s surely why he’s concentrating. 

Mister Fantastic strokes his erection faster when Blackagar stops his movement, breathing heavy. He feels his orgasm getting near. Black Bolt begins to thrust inside him with renewed energy and throws his head back. Richards moans and squeezes his hand on the tip of his cock. He never thought he would enjoy this so much. His thoughts are cuts as his orgasm numb his mind and he groans loudly while the king continues to thrust inside him, sending waves of pleasure. 

Black Bolt slides out Reed’s body, and the scientist feels boneless, still in the haze of pleasure. The king masturbates beside him and bites his lips to blood to not make any sound when he comes. Reed looks at him and sits to rubs his shoulders. Once Black Bolt took back his breath from his intense orgasm, he kisses Reed again. 

\- I suppose the devices of your brother were just an excuse for you to bring me here, isn’t it? Asks Reed.

Blackagar nods.


	30. Loki x Peter Parker

Peter laughed his ass off when Loki invited him for a hot-dog. He had one with him, but he didn’t think the Asgardian wanted another sausage. Also he didn’t think this through since he just swing to this rendezvous like he’s meeting a friend instead of a megalomaniac godlike villain. 

\- Hey Loki! 

\- … You came. Surprising. Respond the villain.

\- Yep, now let’s go grab lunch. Or was it only a trap?

\- You seem thrilled for both options. 

\- Always. 

\- Very well. But before we go get this suspicious meal…

Loki disrobes himself to Spider-Man’s surprise. 

\- In what honor can I see Asgardian abs? Asks Peter. 

\- For the reason you were itching to see them. Respond the god of mischief with a smirk. 

\- W-what?! 

\- I know I fell in your interests. Handsome villains are your weak point. 

Peter was blushing, hard, he must be the same colour than his mask. 

\- W-well, it would be rude to say no. States Peter. 

\- Good boy knows his etiquettes. Respond Loki. 

Peter shivers when the Asgardian grabs his shoulders and rubs them. He looks at the villain lips and lifts his mask to kiss him. Loki kisses back and Peter feels numb, he can’t think of anything else than the kiss. The god of mischief pulls up his shirt and his mask. 

\- H-hey! Panics Peter 

\- I see your face, but I do not know who you are. So it doesn’t matter. Comments Loki.

\- But we’re on the roof of a building. Someone could see us…

\- Tch, they won’t go far, I promise.

Parker gulps and blushes harder. He lets Loki kisses his neck and slides his hands up his back. Peter feels a wave of cold get through his body while Loki bites his neck. He makes a husky whine and Loki tugs the rest of his costume down. 

\- What…? Speaks Peter, feeling hot and very sensitive. 

\- A bit of magic to lose you up. Purrs the god of mischief. 

Parker curses internally, he doesn’t know if it’s toward Loki or himself. The hero kisses the Asgardian. He shivers again. He feels his arousal growing every second. His erection rubs against Loki’s clothed leg. The Asgardian grins in their kiss and rubs Peter lower back. The hero couldn’t contain his excitation, he wanted it. He knew it would be intense and he was impatient, his nerves were in fire and every little touch was a tease building up his apprehension, his arousal. 

Spider-Man groans when the god of mischief grabs his legs and lifts him. He instinctively wraps his legs around him and they continue to kiss. He puts his hand in his jet black hairs and Loki groans.  
Peter groans when his back hits a wall. Loki keeps a hand on his hips and the other one pulls his pants down to get his own cock out. Peter gulps again and his cock leak in his excitation. 

\- Is this your first time? Asks Loki, seductively.

\- No… Just…

Loki smiles and kisses him before lowering Peter on his cock. The hero first whimpers to feel the penis on his entrance, as he sinks on it, he moans of sheer pleasure. He feels a wave of pleasure wash through him, not the burn of the stretch in the slightest. And it doesn’t stop until Loki has thrust deeply inside him. Then Asgardian jerks his hips and Peter moans shamelessly. It’s too much, but in the same time, not enough. He feels his wall being rubbed and his prostate stabs by the villain. He meets his thrusts by moving his hips. He groans when Loki kisses him again.   
Parker resists to grabs his dick, he could come without touching it and wants to. He can’t see the villain face since he’s kissing his neck, but the force of his thrusts must indicate his pleasure. He moans in the kiss, scratches the scalp of the god of mischief and moans some more. He feels his climax getting near so quickly. 

\- L-Loki… I’m goi-

\- I know.

The Asgardian stops his thrusts and stops Peter movement. The hero catches his whine in his throat and don’t let it out. They kiss. Loki let Peter’s legs on the ground, but he pulls him to sit on the cement roof of the building. Peter watches the villain lies on his back and gets in his laps. He puts his hips above the Asgardian jutting cock and sinks on it. They both groans as Peter begin to ride Loki’s cock. The hero uses support on his legs to ride it fast. His cock bounces and he feels his balls tightening. He groans when Loki grabs his erection, and he comes in the Asgardian’s hand. He stops his movement and closes his eyes at the mind numbing orgasm he had this year.   
Loki thrusts his hips up in Parker, and the hero moans. The boy begins to move his hips again. He slides his hands on his small, muscular frame, enjoying the goosebumps he makes on the soft skin. Loki groans, he finally reach climax and comes inside the welcoming ass of the hero. Peter moans at his orgasm, being filled with it. 

Spider-Man slumps down a bit on Loki’s shoulder, then gets up and gets to his costume, still panting. 

\- Now I’m really hungry. Let’s go. Says Peter putting his mask.


	31. Mephisto x Victor von Doom [Rape]

Mephisto laughed loudly and fiendishly at the outrage of the king. 

\- So… flustered, like a maiden, Doom. It’s simple. You know it, so, so simple. And since you... entertained me for so many years, I will not make you anguish. Says the devil. 

\- Stop your absurdities, demon! Shouts Doom.

\- Why would I speak such absurdities? I thought you knew better. I thought you knew my ways by now. 

\- There are other options, but yo-

\- Of course, always. However, I’m handing you the easiest on a sliver plate. Or, if you want to preserve your ‘’dignity’’, you can continue to fight my minions every year for poor Cynthia. You never had the expected results. He’s your chance to finish with it. 

\- For you owning me even for a short moment! Nev-

\- You speak too fast. You will regret it in the darkest of night alone with your thoughts. I would ask you to put you ego aside, but it’s impossible. Just take it, and don’t think about it anymore. 

Doctor Doom jumps backward to dodge the… The..? His vision was blacked for a moment, his sensors, broken, and his magic couldn’t retain the prince of darkness from catching him. He was in Hell, his domain, crevasses of flame could engulf him whenever the demon want.  
The king couldn’t possibly understand the impenetrable ways of the prince of all the basest. This ignoble demon is trying to dupe him once again, now forcing out of him an agreement he will not express. 

The Latverian clenches his teeth. He’s lifts in the air. He feels like velvet hands passing through the cracks of his armours, the silky fingers brushing his skin. His arms and legs are grabbed by thick ropes of black tentacles keeping him still while the silken hands broke his amour’s locks. He’s trapped in the devil’s claws, but not for long.

\- Enough! You will disrespect your own rules! Shouts the king. 

\- Or, maybe I just want the prize and won’t give you anything. Answers Mephisto with a dark smile. 

\- You know better than doing such a despicable act upon Doom. 

Mephisto’s grin widens and he rolls his eyes. The demon lifts a finger and the hands rip off the king’s tunic and the crotch’s amour. The monarch stiffens. Hot rage begins to blind him. He refuses to be powerless, he will not be docile. However, as much he fights, his spells doesn’t work, even less the offensive attacks of his amour. He grunts of frustration when a hand grabs his mask. Doom notices imps and succubus chuckling behind the rocks and chains of Hell. Another crack sound and the armor of his thighs have fallen down.  
In his frustration, Doom momentarily forgot he was bare. He grunts and flinches when two velvet hands grab his naked thighs. He is tempted to yell against the devil, but this will tell his nervousness. However, he shouts when his mask is removed in a loud creak. Mephisto’s smile is to his ears now, baring sharp fangs as he brushes Victor’s lips with his thumb. 

\- Enough, demon! Menaces the Latverian. 

\- We’re doing so well… Respond the prince of lies. 

Such tentative of humiliation is unforgivable! Doom have a thunderous scowl when he’s about to yell the end of the ‘’pact’’ they were there to make, but Mephisto slams his hand on the king’s lips and Doom feels like a tiger in cage too tight. So much fury, but unable to do a dent. He clenches his teeth, tighten his fists and retain every fibers of himself of doing a temper tantrum like a vulgar child in the obscene hands of the devil. 

The Latverian denies consciously every sensation the velvet hands of the demon tries to make him feel. The silk hands are on his chest, caressing. If they don’t try to rip off his heart, they are insignificant. The ones sliding in his back until they reach the back of his thighs are trivial. He must think of something to get out, even if options are short, it is not the first time Mephisto pulled such a trick, even if this time the demon cut him short and went too far, he always found an option to get out.

\- So stoic… You’ll bring your displeasure all by yourself. Said Mephisto. 

Doom groans when his legs are spread. It can’t be… His denial is slowly crumbling to reality. A mix between rage and sheer shame take over him. The hands distort in cracking sound, still caressing his thighs and passing under his amour on is abdomen. The gaze of the demon becomes heavy.  
The monarch tries to suddenly pull off his legs from the tentacles, he’s stuck. The demon removes his hand from his mouth.

\- Y-you atrocious… Begins Victor.

\- Such passion. Respond the devil. 

Doom feels his groans stuck in his throat when a crook, viscous hands grabs his cock. Because of the nervousness and embarrassment, his physical reactions are greater along his sensibility. He feels a cold shiver runs his frame. The touch is mostly troublesome, but the warmth of the appendage forces sensation out the king. 

Victor turns his face to Mephisto who snaps his fingers. Doom’s mouth fall open, he closes his mouth on his scream as he is assaulted by hands, uncaring of his armour, slipping under without breaking or removing the resting pieces, groping and scratching him. Doom arches his back as a reflex, touched by disgusting viscous hands. He cannot ignore this surge of sensation those despicable touches on every inch of his body.  
The king tenses and makes ragged exhales when the hand on his cock begins to twist and stroke slowly. The hands sliding on his legs slides up and spread his cheeks. Doom stiffens and cruses under his breath.  
The Latverian would prefer to swallow his tongue than make a noise when an appendage presses on his entrance. The uncomfortable sensation continues to tease him, he’s unable to distract him from something else. Hands rub his hips and his neck. One in his hairs slides to caress his disfigured visage. At this point, he’s uncaring for Mephisto to see it.  
Doom grunts when the hand on his visage suddenly dips in his mouth. He shivers of disgust as he noticed Mephisto’s bucking slightly, his eyes getting glassier. 

The Latverian tries to bites the hand but it slides on his teeth, staying in his mouth, twisting its slick fingers with his tongue. He fights against his bonds once again, but they’re unbreakable.  
Victor can’t help the groans when the appendage pushes inside him. He feels the stretch, the uncomfortable feeling and the new sensation. He feels nauseous for a second. The hand in his mouth slides out and he feel less sickened. He takes a sharp breath when the hand on his cock tightens and rubs the tip.  
Doom snaps his neck to a quick movement near his face. He sees Mephisto moving his fingers, like a conductor and his orchestras, the hands and appendages answering to his movements. The devil smirk as their eyes meets. 

The velvet hand on Victor’s face quickly thrust back in his mouth, pushing in the back of his throat. The king makes a strangled groan when his prostate is brushed. He hardens at the sensation. The silk hand on his cock stops while the appendage inside him goes from slow and tentative to thrusting fiercely, stabbing his prostate. He… He can’t think coherently. It’s an acclivity of sudden pleasure. Completely ravished and utterly wrecked in the hands of the devil, and yet, he can’t bring himself to put a stop or resist. The only thing he resists is to moan to Mephisto’s base administrations.  
Victor shuts his eyes as unwanted pleasure gets to his peak, but the stimulation stops at once. He’s left hanging in the air, his length twitching in desire. 

\- Usually, mere men would have begged. Purrs the devil. 

Doctor Doom stays silent, he trembles slightly. The velvet hands still hold him in the air, unable to move, others, caressing him repulsively. He sees the appendage coming back between his legs, thicker this time, dripping. He shouts curses when it thrusts, twists in. He heard the demon’s groan, but arches his back as goes deep. That’s all he feels, the shove inside him, the caresses on his legs and abdomen. He groans as his prostate is assaulted again. His pleasure builds rapidly again and the thrusts stops, leaving him hanging again…  
The king takes a breath to calm down. He lost composure… He has to collects his thoughts, calmly. He groans silently when the appendage twist inside him, cutting his thoughts and a velvet hand teases the tip of his cock. He throws his head back at a rough stab of his prostate. His orgasm ripples through his body with numbing intensity. He groans huskily, his semen on his ripped tunic. He tenses when the appendage slides out of his him. 

The hands let go of the Latverian who falls unceremoniously on the ground. The king takes a breath and feels shame crawling on his conscience. 

\- Pact have been sealed and done. Your mother’s soul is free from Hell. Said Mephisto. 

Doctor Doom takes his discarded mask to put it on. The devil may fear his wrath.


	32. Scott Lang x Sam Wilson

Sam flashes his most charming smile to Lang. Ant-Man smiles back, if not a bit more clumsily, blushing. Such a sexy man with kid, but no wife or girlfriend, and he did prison. He should have chicks flocking over him. Not that he complain. 

\- Wanna go to my place, Tic-Tac. I got some quality choice movie. Says Wilson.

\- Yes. Work for me. Answers Scott. 

Falcon puts his beer down on the table on the terrace and jumps. Ant-Man turns little and grabs tissue on his shoulder. Wilson flies to his apartment. Scott turns to his normal size and sits on the comfortable cushion while Sam changes to civil clothes. He looks at the dvds near the plasma TV of the black man. He sees some classics.

\- What about Terminator? Asks Sam, coming in jogging pants and a lose t-shirt. 

\- Sounds great. Let me change into something more comfortable. Says Scott. 

\- Oh, if you want to get to that part already…

Scott blushes and blinks while Sam laughs. He shrugs and removes his costume, flinging it across the room. Sam does the same with his freshly washed shirt. He jumps on the sofa and slams Scott in a passionate kiss, like two lovers who hasn’t seen each other’s for weeks. 

Scott wraps his legs around the Falcon waist and grabs his head to deepen the kiss. Sam kisses his neck and pinches one of his nipples. Scott groans and puts his hand behind his head, letting the other man do whatever he wants.   
Sam replaces his hand by his mouth and bite teasingly the nipple, his two warm hands palming the sculpted abs of Ant-Man. He grabs his throbbing erection while he licks the other nipple. Scott saw him and now smirks. 

Ant-Man sits and grabs Wilson’s erection through his jogging pants. Flacon groans and nibbles his lower lips. Wilson pulls down his pants and Scott grabs the large erection of the ex-military. He squeezes it, and then just runs his fingers on it while kissing him. The precum coats his fingers and he begins to strokes it with his palm. Sam kisses him again. Scott takes his second hand to squeeze the base while he twists his tongue with Wilson’s.   
Sam hums when he comes in the hands of Lang. Ant-Man gives him butterflies kiss while he sits back. Falcon tugs Scott’s pants down and looks at his cock jutting from his laps. 

\- Turn around. Orders Wilson. 

Lang hesitates for a moment but does and bend, ass in the air. Sam licks a stripe of skin behind his balls. Ant-Man moans and closes his eyes shut. He erection twitches, his legs tense while the ex-military hold them. He moans even louder when Sam begins to circle his hole with his tongue. Scott grabs his erection and strokes.   
Falcon pulls back and looks at him jerking off, then he comes back and dips his tongue inside him, following the rhythm of his strokes. He flattens his tongue, then circle again the rim.   
Lang makes muffled moan in the cushion of the sofa, his strokes become more insistent since the tongue in his ass does marvel. He bites the cushion and gets his hand away from his cock. He can almost feel Sam’s tongue near his prostate, but not reaching. Such a tease. He groans in the cushion when Wilson grabs his dick. He clenches around his tongue when his thumb teases his slit. He comes with a loud moan. 

Wilson sits back and let Scott slumps on the sofa. 

\- So, Terminator 1 or 2? Asks Sam, licking his lips.   
 


	33. Victor von Doom x Doombot

The king was alone. A rare occurrence. Not even a robot. He looks by the window, it’s pouring in Latveria. The dam will hold.  
The castle is so slow and calm. All he could hear was the echo of voices far in the empty corridors and the rain hitting the windows. 

Doom was sitting on his bed, in a bathrobe, wearing his mask, of course. He didn’t sleep before, too absorbed in his projects. Now his tiredness was getting the best of him and on a day like this, it was perfect to sleep. However, he couldn’t sleep. He was left sighing and drowsy. Even the sound of the rain wasn’t able too sooth his mind desiring sleep. He would like to enjoy some literature, but his eyes were tired of reading equations, so it was out of the options.  
The king begins to press the side of his palm with his thumb and the swift massage is agreeable. His body inside is armor can only feel the coldness, no warmth of any kind, except for a failure of his armour.  
As he begins his feet, a knock disturb him. 

The door creak open, one of his Alpha-V doombot enter the room. It stops, looking at him in what could be describe as questioning. Doom sighs, his most advanced robots can sometimes desperate him in their dumbness. 

\- Master. Citizens are asking access for the sand vault to cover the side of the river. 

\- Granted. Tell them to not overdo. Orders department of B-Class doombot to help them. Imposes Victor. 

\- Executed. 

\- Give me your hand. 

\- As you wish. 

The Latverian grabs the hand of his robot. He touches the silky metal of its hand. 

\- Activate thermal digits. 

This function was often use for saving poor peasants stuck in snow. And it will be useful for a knot in his back. He removes his bathrobe in a swift move, still hanging on his hips. The robot almost flinch, but its pupils stare at him, surprised to be used in such way.  
The monarch sighs when the doombot tentatively puts his fingers in his back, brushing, almost fearing it will scorch. The robot presses its thumb on a knot and rotates on it. It hurts slightly, but Victor relaxes almost instantaneously. The droid can reaches spot he cannot. At least it has an actual utility today. 

The king closes his eyes and just concentrates on the spots rubbed in his back. He concentrates on the sound of the rain… A shiver runs through his frame when the doombot undoes a rigid knot in the middle of his spatulas. Its hand slides on his shoulders. Its thumbs dig in his neck, the crook on his shoulders. It feels better than it should, and with his eyes close, the Latverian can almost imagine a human.  
In fact he could call someone specifically for that, but he would prefer not, not when he’s tired and vulnerable. 

Victor lie on his bed, face in his pillow, his mask pressing against his skin. The robot stops, awaiting orders. The king breathes softly, he feels tired, but again, images of his work come to his mind and battles stress him. He sighs, almost exasperatedly. He bends his knees and the robot brushes his fingers on his feet, before putting pressure.  
Doom exhales, he slumps a bit. The sensation goes up to the base of his spine, he feels aroused, simply by being touched softly. Having a prepubescent reaction should be inacceptable, but he’s too tired to resonate. He bites his lips and slides his hand under him. He brushes the base of his cock before wrapping his hand around, bucking his hips up. The villain’s breath gets heavier. His hand is colder than the robot… 

Doom feels the droid going up his ankle, massaging his leg. He begins to tease the tips of his cock. He wants to slump at the massage, but his desire to orgasm is urging. He squeezes the head and twists. The doombot grabs his right thighs and dig its thumbs in the flesh. Victor groans. He tenses slightly. After the right leg, his left is taken care of and the temptation gets grand. He’s tense, his cock twitch, he knows the pleasure it could bring will coax him to sleep.

The robot stops, awaiting an order, a sign to continue. The king tends his hand while spreading his legs and grabs the robot’s hand. He whispers his command. His lust overwhelm him, his apprehension tense his abdomen, his hand still stroking himself.  
The doombot presses two fingers on his perineum, then slowly goes up before thrusting inside the king. Victor takes a sharp breath, the discomfort soon turn to pleasure as the doombot crooks its fingers on his prostate. The robot continues its movement to bring the king to climax.  
The Latverian stops stroking and just feel the droid thrusting his digits, dragging on his prostate. His pleasure builds up, but seems to stagnate. The robot stops when Victor whispers something, his voice hoarse and urging. The doombot crooks its fingers on his prostate and vibrate. Victor makes a muffled moan and crooks his toes, He strokes his erection again, he feels little spasms in his lower abdomen and he comes without a noise, his body tensing. 

The doombot withdraw. Victor breaths slowly in the afterglow of his orgasm. He listens to the rain. He turns on his side and bends his legs. He removes his mask, sticky from the sweat of the position. He puts it on his nightstand and gets a new one. He puts his head on his pillow, listening to the rain again. The robot hasn’t move, waiting an order.  
None will come, Victor has drifted to sleep to the soothing sound.


	34. Reed Richards x Doombot

Reed inspected the damaged wired in the Doombot’s neck. He could repair it easily, putting back power to his body and waking up his killing ‘’instinct’’ again. Or, he could mess around with the component in the microchips and turn him into a docile and servable machine like the other doombot serving drinks in the living room.   
Mister Fantastic turns the head of the robot and removes the mask, it’s a new kind of doombot. He carefully look the wires and the processor, wondering what kind of originality he could do for this one. He could call it ‘’Bubble’’ or ‘’Grumpy’’, since they always are. He begins to work on it, bend over in concentration.

\- REED? Shouts Johnny.

Reed jumps a little, he turns his head to the flaming blond his eyes burning from the concentration. He hands slips on the screw in the doombot. 

\- What is it, Johnny? Asks Reed, continuing to work in the doombot, half listening.

\- The toaster ran away. Answers the Human Torch. 

\- Well, go get it before it do damages?

\- Yeah… But I mean, I doesn’t want people to see me running after a walking toaster you created…

\- Johnny! It ran off because it has been provoked. 

Johnny goes away, talking in his beard. The scientist looks back to the doombot who is awake, curiously. Richards blinks, he shouldn’t be awake, but doesn’t intervene and crosses his arm looking at the robot sitting and looking around. When the doombot stares at him Reed waves at it and notices no aggressive response, yet. 

\- How do you feel? Asks Mister Fantastic.

\- Disturbed, confused. My mothercard have been compromised and falsified orders have been input. Shall I continue? Respond the robot.

\- Falsified orders? Oh, I must have altered some data while I was distracted. 

The doombot’s voice begins to get grainy and incoherent after a moment. After a pause it would get better. Reed sighs, he get distracted too easily these days. Maybe he should get some days off, even a little moment in Hawaii. 

Mister Fantastic takes the doombot’s hands, they are surprisingly undamaged. He can feel the weak heat from the mechanisms working inside. The knuckles and joint are smooth and the texture is slick. Reed looks up, the mask of Doom looks down at him, the gleam in the mechanical eyes focusing on him.   
Richards hesitates between asking it to get him a glass of water… No he have other droids to do that. He shifts on his chair, suddenly uncomfortable. Well, there’s one thing he never tried with a robot… He knows Johnny and Sue are away, Ben is napping like a log. He locks the door.

The scientist licks his lips in nervousness, he grabs the right of the robot and puts it on his shoulder. He doesn’t know if the robot will take the hint, or he has bungled the ‘’instinct’’. The eyes through Doom’s mask stare at him, the brown synthetic eyes. He’s too embarrassed to utter an order, but the droid continue the movement Reed showed him, sliding up and down his shoulder. 

Reed’s face flushes. He feels like when he was a teenage with a crush on a foreign student. The metal hand slides up his visage and he smiles shyly at the robot, still having a cold, neutral gaze.   
A tingle of embarrassment and excitation ignite in Reed’s stomach, he’s really doing it. 

\- Say something nice. Asks Reed, in a soft tone. 

The doombot tilts his head, like thinking, its gaze dimming. 

\- Even with the weight of the world, you look young. Says the droid. 

Richards blinks and he can’t prevent his corner smile, first, it was unexpected, and secondly, it was in Doom’s voice. 

\- It’s the best you can do? Asks Reed, feeling like playing now. 

\- It would too ‘’cheesy’’. States the doombot, its voice crackling with disdain. 

Mister Fantastic puts his hands on the robot’s chest and he feels the slight vibration of his mechanism. The robot imitates his movement and soon Reed finds himself soothed in the metal caress.   
The hero stripes from his scientist vest and his shirt and let the metal hand brushes his bare skin. It almost tickles as how soft goes the robot. The droid can’t feel his movement on him, can’t feel what he does to him.   
Reed let the robot palm his body a little bit more, emptying his head from thoughts and worries. He puts his hands on the doombot’s and he slides its hand on his torso. 

\- Who knew Reed Richards longed to be touched so much. States the doombot with its grainy voice. 

\- You like it. Am I pleasing to the eyes? Asks Reed.

\- I must concede. But you may look better moaning. 

Reed bites his lower lips. He’s flirting with a robot, but he’s alone, so no one to shame him. Even if the tingle of shame he had inside him turns into apprehension as he tugs down his pants, still looking in its eyes. 

The hero puts his hands on the doombot’s shoulders while it palms his hips and thighs. He looks at the robot’s frame, it twitches lightly, due to the damage. Reed takes one of the doombot hands and puts it on his shoulder, where it slides on his torso to his stomach.   
The hero lies down on the table and arches his back to the touch. He huffs when the robot brushes his cock with its hand. The hard touch, warm, but unnatural, makes him groan. The other synthetic hand slides on his thigh. He feels the touch on his cock like electricity at the base of his spine, going to his toes. He puts his hand on the doombot’s and moves it up, slowly, then descends it. The robot looks at him, unfazed and continues the motion.   
Richards closes his eyes and slides his hand up the shoulder of the robot. He just feels himself. The slow touches, the caress on his stomach and leg, the soothing repetition of the movement. 

Reed fantasize the touch in his head eyes closed, almost embarrassingly he let his mind wanders, but at a painful twists on his cock he whimpers and look at the doombot. 

\- Look at me. Why do y-y-ou escape in your f-fant -. Asks the doombot, its voice lagging. 

The hero blushes harder, in the voice of Victor, it makes the thing even more surreal. 

\- You want me to look at you? Asks Richards, sultry. 

Then doombot doesn’t answer. Reed takes its hand on his hips and his other hand squeeze on the one on his length. He slides the metal hand just under and he spreads his legs. The robot doesn’t do anything for a moment, like waiting an order, Mister Fantastic nods to it. There’s another twitch in its frame. 

Richards groans when the doombot thrust two of his metal fingers inside him. He takes a deep breath, adapting to the intrusion and enjoy the hand moving on his erection again. He groans when the fingers press on his prostate. The doombot stares at him and crooks his fingers. Reed moans softly.   
He looks at the robot, his pleasure building too fast at the stimulation of both his prostate and his cock. He writhes under the robot’s administration. His hand squeezes on its shoulder. Pleasure coil in his lower abdomen, the touch makes him shiver.   
The hero feels his orgasm coming slowly, he stiffens and come in the robot’s hand, his prostate still pressed. 

Reed takes a breath and removes the doombot’s hand from his body. The robot backs a step while Reed sits and puts his shirt back. He looks at the droid, twitching again. He could repair it. He puts the robot on the table. He could repair it to be his own robot, assistant.  
Richards opens the mask to be able to go change the damaged wire before removing the processor. He becomes livid. He forgot the internal camera which sent every unusual activity to Doctor Doom...


	35. Victor von Doom x Hulk [Rape]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RESQUESTED BY NOCK.

Bruce knew Doom was insane, but to chemically provoke the Hulk in his own death laboratory was another level.

\- Ready, Doctor Banner? Asks the Latverian. 

Banner shakes his head, but he already feel the cold liquid getting in his vein by the intravenous. 

Doom smirks under his mask, looking at the petty scientist turning into the rage monster. He have such classic plan, but disastrous, none the less. However, compared to the classical scheme, he was going to get more Hulks out of it. 

The green monster pulls against his bond, shouting of fury. He cannot do anything against Vibranium. Doom will not let him go away without his permission. He has total control over this mindless monster. 

The king comes down his command panel and gets near the Hulk, still thrashing on the table against the shackles.   
The king pus his hand on the Hulk, the monster eyes stare at it. Doom uses magic. The beast shouts in pain, trembling of his entire frame. 

\- Good. Now that you know you I am superior. You will listen to me. Orders Doom.

\- You… No. Begins Hulk. 

\- What’s the matter, monster? I require your most valuable talent. New York will be on its knees when you get there.

The Hulk grunts and tries to break his bonds again. 

\- But first, there’s something Doom need. Did Ross or SHIELD ever take your semen?

For a fraction of second, Bruce’s consciousness comes back, but Hulk gets back and tries to break the table. Futile of course. Doom looks at the pathetic, but amusing spectacle of the monster struggling.

\- Spindly…! Begins to Hulk in a deep voice full of anger. 

Doom puts back his hand, the monster freezes momentarily, his eyes shooting lightening. 

\- What about… I do it myself? I would be more enjoyable than a cold machine. An honour, truly. Says Doom, mocking the monster. 

Hulk grunts in rage and thrashes while the Latverian laughs. Doom gets up on the table and walks on the greens, firm abdomen of the Hulk before bending near his face.   
The Hulk shouts in rage, but Doom stays impassible, he only chuckles before slamming his heel in his solar plexus. The green monster lose his breath, pain irradiate from his thorax. Banner’s voice begin to be louder, but he ignores it.   
The beast takes back his breath. Careful with green armor man. Touch hurt.

The king uses his feet to tugs down the ripped jean of the monster, still stepping on him. Hulk tenses, Banner shouts something. He stares at Doom who’s glaring back. 

\- A moment of lucidity? Asks Victor, the smirk could be heard in his voice. 

Hulk clenches his teeth. He had tried everything he could to destroy the table and the shackles, but it resisted to his awesome strength. 

The Latverian crouch, the phallus of the beast is proportional. He takes the tip and sees the Hulk dilates in fear. He chuckles and uses his magic. The poor beast trashes in pain.   
Doom let the Hulk breath before sliding his gauntlet down the length. The monster grunts. He strokes it for a moment until it become in erection. The Hulk is in visible discomfort. Could it be the first time? The king grins to know Doctor Banner never used Hulk that way, even with Stark around, whoring himself.   
The king waits for Hulk to look at him again with the killing glare and torture him again with magic. When the beast’s shout begins to break, he stops, surprisingly the erection still throb in his hand. He squeezes it. The green lummox makes a faint grunt, but he doesn’t look at him. 

\- Don’t tell me you are already bored, oaf. Comments Doom, removing his mask. 

The king smiles to see the lucidity in Hulk’s eyes, Banner is trying to crawl back, but until the serum disappear, he will be stuck in the green body, unable to think properly. The green cock in his hand twitches, precum coming from the slit. He puts his mouth on side of the head, using magic again. The Hulk yelps.   
Doom licks his lips before licking a stripe on the length, enjoying the mix of pleasure and pain in the deep groan of the dullard. 

\- Hulk… Will…

\- Will what? Asks Doom, in a mocking tone, his grin disfiguring his visage even more. 

\- BREAK YOU!

This desperate struggle doesn’t even move the shackles from a centimeter. Doctor Doom laughs loudly. It’s adorable to see such a huge beast so weak and thinking, trying to escape. 

\- Break me you said? Amusing. 

The Latverian licks head, sending wave of pain through the green monster. Hulk groans of pain, but his erection twitches.   
The king gets up and stands up above the large jutting erection. 

\- Doom cannot be broken! Claims the king. 

The king previously removes his crotch’s amour, of course. He sits down on the erection, feeling the blunt tip forcing against his entrance. He sees the Hulk’s eyes widen. Doom groans in victory when it passes the resistance. He’s solidly impaled, but now he sees the green monster completely flabbergasted, a first surely. The monster tries to buck his hips, but Doom prevents him. He jerks his hips teasingly, just to hear the oaf whines. 

The king gets up, the beast whimpers when his cock slides out. He kicks the erection. The Hulk groans loudly, his orgasm hitting.   
The Latverian collects the semen. It will be wonderful to work with. So many clones and hormones to boost his soldiers. 

Doctor Doom injects another serum in the Hulk. A moment later, the green beast let place to the fragile Doctor Banner. 

\- You… You… Begins Bruce, out of breath. 

The king gets near his face, his bare visage centimeters from the scientist.

\- What’s the matter, Doctor Banner? Asks Doom, his lips almost brushing the American’s.

Bruce is speechless, the Hulk’s memory still running in his mind. 

\- I have good news for you, Doctor Banner. I didn’t tell you before, to make a surprise, but I have discovered the antidote to the Hulk. He will never come back. Says Doom, with a smirk. 

The king grabs Banner’s crotch, and rips it off. 

\- But you won’t know it, because I’ll have destroyed every memory and every neurons until the last thing in your brain is two neurons for a single reflex. Says Doom, grinning, his voice being covered by Banner’s yelling.   
 


	36. Norman Osborn x Robert Reynolds

Norman was looking at Robert greedily. The superhuman was stripping out his costume like asked. His cock was already half erect and slightly throbbing in the apprehension. Sentry didn’t look flustered or anything, he didn’t even seem to know what was going to happen, but Norman knew better. His expressions are hard to read for common mortals… 

The superhuman looks back to Osborn while letting his shirt fall on the floor. He unbuckles his belt and walks toward the Green Goblin. Norman licks his lips and kisses back when Robert leans. It’s surprisingly sweet for a first kiss.   
Reynolds breaks the kiss to let his pants fall. He step back and crosses his arms. Norman waits for a second, then removes his vest and begins to unbutton his shirt. Robert comes back and presses his forehead on his. They stare each other in the white of their eyes while Sentry breaks the buckle of the Green Goblin and tugs his pants down.   
Norman would scowl him, but the superhuman’s hand in his hairs pulling his head back prevents him. He groans when Robert begins to suck his neck deliciously. The blond puts his hand behind his neck, and for a fraction of second, Norman panic. Sentry could break his neck by blinking. He won’t. He closes his eyes to regain his composure when the superhuman massage his stiff neck. 

The Green Goblin begins to scratch the scalp of the blond when he bites his shoulder. Sentry groans and looks in his eyes. Norman bites his lower lip while grabbing his cock through his brief.   
Reynolds licks the blood on his lips and grabs the madman’s shoulder. Norman languorously strokes the erection before lowering the boxer to brushes the skin. The sentry’s face doesn’t change, just staring at Norman’s.   
Osborn stares back like he’s glaring at a predator, like a challenge of power. Their visages get near again. The mad man twists his wrist, twisting his thumb on the head of the Sentry’s cock. The blond’s eyes seem to glass. Norman fantasizes on what he could do to him, marvel at the sensation he could experience all under the intense gaze of Robert.

Reynolds leans again, his blond locks tickling the mad man’s face. The Green Goblin kisses back and presses his tongue against the superhuman’s lips to deepen it. Norman whimpers loudly when Sentry wraps with his arms around him, making him panic again, but then it’s friction, hands touching him everywhere. He gasps and clutches his fingers on whatever skin there is and his mouth stay agape as the sensation. He rolls his hips with Robert and he drags down his hand across the blond’s back. He takes a sharp breath when the Sentry’s hands are on his cheeks, two fingers circling his entrance. He bites Robert’s shoulder and his free hand finally finds their erections. He lost breath when the superhuman kisses him forcefully and he squeezes his hand.   
Robert tenses and gasps softly. Osborn releases his grip, his hand sticky from Robert’s release. His own erection still bobs between his legs.   
The mad man looks at Sentry getting on his knees. A spike of pleasure accompanies his apprehension. He groans loudly when Reynolds puts his lips on the tip of his cock slowly swallow more, looking at him intensely. It’s suddenly too much, the heat, the tension, he puts his hand in the blond’s hairs and come inside his mouth. It went too fast, it shouldn’t have.   
 


	37. Victor von Doom x Namor

\- Why wearing a mask when horrendous people like Hulk or Wolverine walk bare? Asks Namor. 

\- Horrendous? Then Doom is horrifying. Respond the Latverian. 

\- Mmmh? I didn’t know you were so complexed about it. You must be exaggerating. 

\- Stop diverting from the-

\- It’s futile. Magneto and T’Challa will never agree with each other. 

The prince and the king listen to the two men mentioned bickering and glaring at each other. They see Mystique rolling her eyes and getting up to go away. Doctor Doom and Namor follow soon after her, the mutant and the Wakandian not even noticing. Black Bolt must have fallen asleep in their dispute. 

\- I’m sure you have a harem which only function is to whisper passionately how handsome you are. Mocks Namor. 

Doom stops his walk and glare at the prince. 

\- Aren’t you a little bit childish today? Asks Doom, in a neutral tone. 

\- You’re too stiff. Any quarrel with Wakanda? Asks the Atlantean. 

\- No, you are just… incredibly insistent on this day. 

\- You know what to do to make it stop, king. 

\- Insufferable. 

\- We could have a long debate to know who the worst between you and me is. 

\- Perhaps. But you’re quest to see my visage stop quite fast. Only specific courtesan may see it. 

\- And why couldn’t I be one? My features makes many jealous

\- Full of yourself. 

\- But you don’t deny. 

\- I could.

\- But you wouldn’t think it. Then? What do you say, Doom?

Doctor Doom sighs, exasperate. They are in his plane. They still have time before entering the American or European sky. He ponders the advantages and disadvantages while watching Namor sitting next to him and puts his hand on the side of his mask.

\- Removes it. Orders Namor. 

\- The flight will be long if you use that tone. Respond Doom. 

\- I’ll have you docile.   
\-   
\- In your dreams, Atlantean. You can never tame Doom. No, it is you who will be. Say please, and maybe, only maybe Doom will do your demand. 

\- Like I will beg for you. 

\- Since when asking politely is begging? 

Namor makes a scowl, but rolls his eyes. 

\- Remove your mask, please. Asks the submariner, still in a tone of order. 

Doom puts his hand on his mask, the locks opening. Namor blinks when he sees his visage, but not for long since the king grabs his dark hairs and pulls him for a kiss. The Atlantean kisses back and pull his shoulders to him. 

\- Not horrifying, merely grisly. Mocks the submariner. 

\- Keep your displace joke for yourself. Orders Victor. 

\- My, my sensible aren’t you? If it was really, I wouldn’t kiss you like that, Doom. 

The prince kisses the Latverian, holding his head to keep him in place. The Atlantean groans when Victor slides his hand on his bare back. The gauntlets are cold. He bites the king’s lower lips. The Latverian pulls him in his laps. Namor snorts, but Doom makes a smug face. 

\- You really think this is how it will go? Asks the prince with a sceptical tone. 

\- You can try to undress me. It could be entertaining. Responds Victor. 

Namor frowns when Doom rolls his hips against him, his armor rubbing against his crotch. He knows the Latverian can’t feel, he’s just teasing him. The prince kisses the outrageous king again. Doom begins to pull down his costume.   
The submariner gets on his feet to remove his green costume. He gets back on Victor’s lap to kiss him again before the king become enterprising. Doom slides his hand on his thighs, then ups his abdomen. He hums when the cold gauntlet goes between his cheeks. 

\- How many men have ravished you? Asks Doom, a dark gleam in his eyes. 

\- None of your interest. Answers Namor, licking his lips. 

The Atlantean groans when two metal digits go inside him. He self-lubricate, so the fingers easily slide in, the stretch is barely felt, just the sensation of intrusion by hard fingers. Victor nibbles his jaw and his neck while thrusting his fingers. The king pushes a third digit, scissoring.   
The prince spreads his legs a bit more and looks at the Latverian kissing his shoulders and his torso. He relaxes when Doom removes his fingers and continues to kiss his neck and shoulders, his hand sliding up his back.   
Namor groans when Doom’s other hand grip his cock. It’s cold, but it soon gets warmer by his own body warmth. His cock is slippery between the earth dweller’s hand. 

\- Will I have to get you out your armour myself? Asks the prince.

The submariner stares at Doom when he feels his cock in the cleft of his ass. The king leans for a kiss when he thrusts inside the Atlantean. Namor groans and pushes down on the erection inside him. He may have underestimated the Latverian’s size.  
Doom groans loudly and Namor smirks, staying still. After a moment, he moves his hips before sinking down and getting a pace to his liking, groaning as the cock drags against his sensible walls. Victor pulls his head for another kiss, this time more ferocious than anything. The king’s hand twists and he puts pressure at the base of his cock, an absolutely delicious pressure, then he release and with both hands catches both his hands to pushes him back.   
Namor groans, if Doom stop holding his hands, he’ll ridiculously fall on the ground, and this position doesn’t allow him to control the pace.

\- Don’t hold yourself, king. Orders the Submariner in a hoarse voice. 

\- With pleasure. Respond Victor. 

Doom rolls his hips inside him, slow at first, but harder and faster. The prince arches his back, squeezing his hands, he groans at relentless thrusts inside him. He let his head fall back and concentrate on the pleasure coiling in his lower abdomen by the sensation of rough pushes. He can take rough and Doom gives him exactly that. The cock goes deep and fast enough. He groans when he orgasm, clenching around the king still slamming inside him. 

Doom pulls him back in his laps, still inside the prince. Namor takes a good breath and rolls his hips to finish the king. The Latverian kisses his neck while meeting Namor’s hips.

\- Not bad for an Earthling. Comments the Atlantean. 

Doom hums coming inside the prince. The submariner gets out his laps. He puts back his mask.   
The Atlantean sits beside Victor, still naked. 

\- I suppose you trust me to not tell everyone all the details of your mighty visage? Asks Namor in a derisive tone. 

\- You know better than doing that.


	38. Victor von Doom x Boris [Rape]

Boris was waiting in the dungeon. It was ironic this time it was him there. He was so used to bring the object of his master’s rage here, not himself. He didn’t intend to give sensible information to SHIELD. They are getting cunning and crafty to get what they want… But now he’s in hot water. However, the old servant knows the king will not discard him. He might be here for a while, that’s it. 

The old servant waits the entire afternoon and looks through his small window the moon rising in the sky.   
Boris turns his head toward the dark corridor when he hears the heavy door opening in a dismal creak, then heavy footstep coming. A low class doombot unlocks the door and Doctor Doom enters the cell.   
The doombot disappear and they are left alone. 

\- Any excuses to vociferate, peasant? Asks the king in a dry tone. 

\- No, master… All have been said. Answers Boris, making himself little. 

Victor looks at him with piercing eyes. Boris gulps. He shouldn’t be this nervous, but he can’t help himself… He could easily be flagellated or deprived of food in isolation.   
Doom shakes his head in exasperation, his arms crossed. 

\- Then what do you think will happen? If you were a lesser man you would be called traitor, but you are not an insect. States the king. 

\- … I can only apologize again. Whatever appeases you, majesty. Whatever allow me to return serve you again. 

Doctor Doom nods and looks at the window again, he looks calm, but Boris knows better… 

\- Your unbreakable loyalty… I can only admire it. However, what the Americans have stolen because of your negligence…

Boris tries to look at Victor, he hears his voice tremble slightly. 

\- You must have figure o-out something already… Whispers Boris. 

\- Yes. Of course. We are not in danger. They do not have the upper hand. Answers Doom.

The old servant nods and looks on the ground. A pearl of sweat falls on the ground. 

\- Don’t make me have to cut your tongue, Boris! Shouts Doom.

Boris didn’t have time to gasp when he was slammed on the wall by the neck. The slight pain makes him panic. When the king releases his neck, his breath is erratic. He calm down, he must calm down. No torture has been ordered or more prison…   
The king walks to him, heavily, Boris gets cornered on his knees, his master’s body almost covering him. 

\- M-master… Begs Boris, his panic bubbling again. 

Doom grabs the back of his head and makes him look at the grimace of his mask. Boris tries to calm down once again. There’s only Victor who can puts him in such sheer fear. 

\- Do as I tell and I won’t have use cruder method. Says the king in a harsh tone. 

Boris gulps and nods. The king puts his cold, cold, hand under his jaw. The old servant squeezes his hands on his legs. His stomach knot as he realizes what Victor will do. He doesn’t care if his dignity is shattered in this cell, it will only be known by the king.   
The old servant opens his mouth, Doom puts a finger in. He tries to stay impassible; to not let his face shows the despair he’s feeling. He closes his eyes when Victor puts a hand behind his head and he feels something blunt on his tongue. He closes his lips around the tip. He exhales, he didn’t noticed he stopped breathing. He takes a breath while Victor slides more inside his mouth. 

When the king stops moving, Boris begins to lick the head of the cock, swallows a bit more. He opens his eyelids, his eyes blurred with tears. His sobs are stuck in his throat. He swallows the most he can, pushing his master’s cock in the back of his constricted throat. He opens his mouth again and let Victor move his hips. His king thrusts deep and rough in his throat, he almost choke, but his master doesn’t care, he continues his punishing pace. Boris can only hear his gagging sound, the pain in his throat. 

Victor pulls back and Boris takes a loud breath, saliva running in his beard. The old servant grunts when his master thrusts in his mouth again, hitting the back of his throat, then he stays.   
The servant feels a tear running on his cheek as he chokes. When the king pull back an inch, Boris take a breath. He closes his lips again and moves his tongue. He moves his head to lick the tip. He lifts a hand and grabs the base, swallowing until he meets his hand and sucks. He hears Victor groans. Some of his nervousness melts. 

Boris continues to suck and twist his tongue for a moment. He hums when he tastes the semen in his mouth. His master slides out. He puts his hand on his mouth, spitting the semen inside it. 

\- You’ll stay for the rest of the night here. Come back at noon tomorrow. Orders Doctor Doom.

Boris nods and looks at his master going out the dungeons, letting him alone in the chilly air of the night.


	39. Steve Rogers x Scott Lang

\- You are bold, Lang. 

\- … Less than you, Captain, you just broke inside a high security prison. To gets us out. Respond Scott. 

\- Yes, but I don’t usually grabs chest when I meet someone. 

\- I was flabbergasted by your magnificent chest. 

\- Are you now? 

\- Yes, always. 

Steve laughs and shrugs before removing his shirt to Scott’s amazement. They were in his home, more his low budget apartment hiding a bit from Stark and the government. 

\- Captain, you’re making me blush. Said Ant-Man while stuttering. 

\- You’re red as a lobster already. Respond Steve. 

The thief can’t stop himself from placing his hand on the seductive pectorals of the American icon. Steve grabs his hands and lean toward Ant-Man’s visage. Scott spate his lips and kisses Rogers. It’s a simple kiss but they stay their breathing synchronizing.   
Steve bites the thief’s jaw, pushing him toward the sofa. Before he pushes Scott on it, he fumbles on his belt, tugging the jean down and his brief. He hears Lang something kind of a whimpers of surprise, then he pushes him on it. 

Scott flushes harder his erection at view by Captain America. His nipples rub against his tight shirt. Steve undoes his buckle and Scott bites his lower lips. He looks ta the large erection begins freed of the pants and he leans toward it. Steve groans when he takes the head in mouth in an impulse. He rolls his tongue on the slit, his right hand stroking the base. One of Roger’s hands goes on his head, the other one tease and squeezes his pectoral to his pleasure.   
Lang swallows a bit more of the blond’s cock before sliding it out, a trail of saliva on his chin. He wasn’t aroused like this since a long time, his cock twitches in his laps. His ass contracts in apprehension. He licks his fingers while Rogers look down at him lustily. He gets Steve’s cock back in his mouth while preparing himself. He thrusts two fingers in ass, scissoring and pushing to stretch. He bobs his head slowly and let Steve enjoy the show.   
Once Scott can thrusts three fingers inside him, he stop sucking Steve’s cock and sits on his lower back, spreading his legs. Rogers gets on his knees and kisses him again. Then leave a trail of kiss on his left arm. Steve pushes his cock, lubed only by saliva, inside Ant-Man, kissing him. Lang moans loudly. The stretching hurts, but Steve go slowly and let him time to adapt. He breathes hot air in the kiss. 

Scott wraps his legs around the Captain’s waist and Rogers begins to thrusts faster. He whimpers, the cock drags on his wall, on his prostate. He deepens the kiss while his cock twitch, whole he’s being fucked into his sofa. 

\- St-eve…

The blond kisses him again and Scott claws his shoulders. They both groans as their pleasure build up. Scott squeezes Captain America’s pectorals again and Steve groans loudly. Ant-Man feel warmth inside him and the Captain slides out. The blond begins to stroke him while they kiss. Scott relaxes his legs, he sits normally and let the calloused hand of the American icon strokes him to completion. 

\- You’re gorgeous like that. Whispers Steve. 

Ant-Man doesn’t know what to answers, he smiles and he groans, his balls tensing. He spills in the Captain’s hand. They kiss in his orgasm. 

Lang takes a good breath, his black shirt being stained with come, Steve looking debauched even wearing his jean. 

\- Bold is your best quality, Cap…  
 


	40. Peter Quill x Groot

Peter was watching the ship. He did a colossal error in their last mission and Gamora grounded him, even if he was the leader. So now, he was alone in the ship with Groot, who was rooting downstairs, or ‘’grooting’’.   
Quill watched the stars by the window, eating his soup with boredom. He couldn’t really have a conversation with Groot. He once asked Rocket to help him understand the tree. The raccoon laughed and looked at him weird. 

The soup is really good. Peter slurps the rest of the content and gets up to take a shower. The hot water runs on his flawless abs. Anyone who refused his advances just lost this beautiful sight. He shampoos his hairs while thinking about his last date with a girl who massaged his head. Now he’s thinking the bedroom, now he’s thinking his best performances. One of them was a man, he was cute as hell, but less than the Skrull girl with pigtails. 

Once the shampoo is out of his eyes Starlord takes his erection in his hand and pumps slowly. He hums a song while stroking. He can take it slow, he have the water reserve all to himself tonight. He gets fondles his balls and while looking down he notices a green leaf. Did Groot grow so much he reached the bathroom? He bends and touches the leaf. It doesn’t react. He won’t rip off the leaf just to get a reaction. He looks for a crevasse in the wall, there’s one in the corner, that’s how the branch got there. Well, he’ll have to see his old pal to tell him to remove his branch from the bathroom tonight, he’s repairing it after his good shower. 

Peter continues to masturbate and he moans a little too loud. Why is it too loud? Because he hears Groot saying his famous catchphrase with an intrigued tone, and now the branch is creeping up his leg, the leaf twitching. 

\- Groot, everything is okay, buddy, no need to- Shouts Peter. 

Starlord is interrupted by the branch squeezing his thigh. He stares at it and taps it lightly, like telling him to let go. However, it seems Groot took it as an encouragement because it grows longer and it encircles his waist and torso. It could either be great or really horrible by the rugged wood. Did he just think about fucking with woods, technally Groot? Yep. He should stop in fact. 

Quill was about to removes the branch, then it grows green vivid leaves, tickling him. He touches the branch lightly, the leaves are soft. He jumps when he feels another branch growing on his other leg. The wood curiously doesn’t have any dents. Peter didn’t know Groot could change the texture of his exterior that much. He shrugs and caresses the new branch with the special texture. This one grows moss and it goes around his shoulder, squeezing. The other branch with the greens leaves disappear in the crevasse in the corner, however, another branch comes out, smooth like the second with ferns on it.   
Can Groot grow flower? When Peter is in the shower, his name is Peter ‘’Plato’’ Quill. 

Starlord groans when a smooth branch gets higher on his thigh, his cheeks are sensible, now leaves are brushing it.   
The mossy branch presses against his torso, rubbing his nipples. This is strangely erotic. He can barely moves between the tree branches. He caresses them. Fern grows thicker.   
Peter’s erection is still jutting between his legs. It’s not because a tropical forest is caressing him now he can’t jerk off. He gives little tugs on his dick, feeling pleasure spiking again. Then he flinches when he feels something, kind of pointy, kind of smooth. It’s leaves of a branch getting near his erection. The leaves brush it tentatively, he hums at the sensation, like an airy fingers, then it’s the smooth branch brushing it.   
Peter let it touches him. He groans when it wraps around the base of his cock, the leaves caressing the rest of it. He moans when it tightens at the base. The mossy branch on his nipple moves, rubbing them. The moss brushes his jaw. He grabs the branch there and squeeze while the smooth one on his cock twists. 

Quill feels the water getting lukewarm. He sees wood has overrun the handles. Groot will be able to control the temperature from now on.   
Peter clenches his teeth to not whimper when he feels ferns getting between his ass cheeks. Soon, the tip of the branch follows. The smooth branch on his cock twists again, the leaves tickling him. He groans when the mossy branch teases his hole.   
Hey, he’ll have moss in his ass, will Groot leaves seeds? And he will give baby Groot in a couple of month or they’ll come out when Groot senior die? He hopes not. His philosophical thoughts are cut again when the branch pushes past his entrance. He moans, the branches around his body moves slightly, like caressing him.   
Starlord closes his eyes when his prostate is brushed quite roughly. He moans when the hard wood begins to fuck him a bit more vigorously. He opens his eyes, taking a sharp breath and having water in his mouth. He notices flowers on a third branch, not brushing his ankles. The one around waist grows a little one, bare of vegetation. It crawls onto his dick and teases his slit.   
Quill realizes what it’s about to do, he whimpers when it enters his slit, the one in his ass presses against his prostate. 

Peter sees stars while shouting Groot’s name. He bucks his hips in the sensation. The ferns and leaves are getting thicker, he smells petrichor. His knees buck when the branch inside him twists and thrusts deeper. He wants to come, but the goddamn branch inside his dick, giving little thrust, prevents it, it just gets his pleasure higher.   
Quill squeezes a branch in his fist and moans again, the pounding in his ass gets slower, but his prostate is pressed when the branch crooks. Suddenly, the little branch gets out his slit and he makes a ragged moan while spilling on the wall, covered in wood and moss. Fortunately, the branches around his body hold him so he doesn’t slip. 

\- Good god, Groot… Says Peter, getting his breath back. 

Groot, the actual Groot, opens the bathroom door and helps Quill to get up. 

\- Can you get your excrescence out before the rest of the team come around? Not sure Gamora or Drax will like to bath in the Boreal forest. Comments Peter, taking a towel. 

\- I am Groot. 

Peter nods, his only response to the Pokémon of the team.   
Groot points the corner. 

\- You want me to keep the creak…? Asks Peter, guessing. 

\- I am Groot. Sates the tree in an affirmative tone.   
 


	41. Namor x Johnny Storm

Johnny tasted salt water on his tongue, well he was kissing the prince of the ocean. He whines when Namor gets his hand up his shirt, pinching a nipple hard. The submariner is possessive and Johnny can’t deny he likes it. He let the Atlantean squeezes his ass and rubbing his crotch against him. 

\- You’re surprisingly pliant, Storm. Says Namor in a seductive voice.

Johnny blushes and smirks. They kiss again. The prince tugs his blond hairs to devour his neck. Johnny groans and his erection throbs. He wants to pushes Namor, but the submariner slams his shoulders on the wall, pressing against him. The Atlantean’s hand gets under him, he palm his cock through his costume, teases his entrance. 

\- G-god… Namor… Just let me remove my clothes… Says Johnny between kisses. 

The prince chuckles and pulls the Human Torch’s shirt before throwing the blond on his bed. Johnny removes his pants while the submariner watches greedily. His cock twitches again, he thinks about what Namor could do to him. 

\- What do you want, Johnny Storm, looking at me with those eyes? Asks Namor, grinning. 

\- Just fuck me… Please. Whispers the Human Torch lustily. 

The blond hears the Atlantean chuckle. Johnny gets on his knees and bends. He takes one hand to spread a cheek, leaving quite a sight for the prince.   
Namor groans and removes his costume to place his hands on the Human Torch’s hips. Johnny stiffens in apprehension, then he whimpers when he feels a very slick and supple cock gets inside him. He can barely feel the stretch, it’s so so slick, almost viscous, yet so warm. He moans when Namor moves in powerful thrusts. The momentum is so great, Johnny puts his hands on the wall so it’s not his head which is hitting the wall.   
Storm can only heard the wet sounds of the slam inside him. He feels like he’s going to be fucked into the wall of his own bedroom and Ben will have to pull him out. His prostate is stabbed at each thrust. He moans unrestrained, louder and louder, getting near his climax. 

\- N-Namor… Ah! Ah! Don’t st…

The prince kisses the blond’s neck slamming deep inside. Johnny moans and bucks his hips, meeting Namor’s thrusts. He comes with a loud groan, the submariner thrusting inside him in little hits.   
Johnny slumps on the bed, warm semen running in the back of his balls.

\- Hello, Susan. Says Namor, with a large grin, his erection still there. 

Johnny gasps to see his sister at the door, looking traumatized.


	42. Norman Osborn x Daken

Daken almost sulked when Lester rejected him, almost. He wipes the spit of Bullseye off his face. First time the mercenary went this aggressive against his pheromone. 

Akihiro turns around to get another beer and notices Norman at the other side of the table looking at him… let’s say, intensely. They’re just the two of them in the living room.

\- What is it, Osborn. Did I turn into Spider-Man? Asks the mutant with a smile. 

The mad man doesn’t answer but looks at him straight in his eyes. Osborn sweats and he’s tenses, like a fighting an inner demon. Oh, did the pheromone affect him…

\- You’re seeing something you like? Asks Daken with a smile showing teeth. 

The American sighs loudly, almost a grunt. 

\- I know you do. Says Akihiro seductively.

The mutant walks toward the table, unbuttoning his collar and the button on his chest, his musk and pheromone reaching Norman. The American follows his hands carefully. 

\- You are shameless, Daken. Comment the mad man. 

\- Yes. 

\- Especially here, in the living room 

\- Wanna bring me somewhere else, big boy?

Osborn gets up from his chair and Akihiro doesn’t move an inch when the Green Goblin presses himself against him. Norman grabs his thighs and lifts him up.   
The mutant lets be lifts and manhandled outside the living room and Norman enters the kitchen, the corridors, without anyone, Venom must have scared the guards. They get in a storage room and the mad man closes the door behind them. He pulls on Daken’s shirt so hard, it tears in some parts.   
The Japanese chuckles lightly to see such eagerness. He wiggles out his torn shirt and begins to pull on the mad man’s as well. Osborn grabs his hairs and kisses him, but it’s more like just their lips pressing together. 

Daken gropes everything he touches and feels the American’s heartbeat accelerates; he can feel his excitation growing. The mad man gets his hand on his buckle and Akihiro slide his hand on his torso to pinch a nipple.   
The Japanese looks at Osborn’s junk when his pants and brief finally slides down. He’s a little bigger than average. He puts his hand on his jean and pulls. He sighs when his own erection is free. He smirks when Osborn begins to palm his cheeks. 

\- No foreplay, Mister Osborn? Asks the mutant. 

Daken was smiling full tooth, he knows how Norman is excited, desperate. He groans when the mad man slides two fingers inside him and scissors. He groans and scratches Osborn, leaving trail of blood on the Green Goblin. Norman looks like a mad man, he is, but more than ever. The Green Goblin turns him around against the wall.

\- What is it Daken, you like this? Asks the American, he sound without breath. 

\- I can back out any time I want, Osborn. But you wouldn’t like that, do you? Asks the Akihiro. 

Norman groans in affirmation, burying himself in the mutant. The Japanese groans his pushes his hips against the mad man’s cock. Norman begins to move slowly.

\- You’re so goddamn tight… Comments the American, breathless. 

\- Come on, faster… Orders Akihiro. 

The Green Goblin executes and the mutant’s eyes roll in his head. He breaths out insanity and moves his hips to get friction. It burns so good and he knows he could Osborn to give him anything and he’ll do it, and it’s so exciting.   
Daken whimpers when he feels his prostate finally being rub correctly. He clenches and Norman stops, making a ragged breath.   
\- Don’t tell me you’re about to come already? Asks Daken.

Osborn looks at him like he insulted his ancestor. 

\- Because I’m not near yet. Respond the Japanese. 

The American doesn’t answer, he only chuckles nervously. The mutant moves his hips, fucking himself on him. Norman grabs his hips and piston inside him. Daken groans loudly. When he wants a fuck, he wants a fuck, not a weepy love making.   
The sound of their flesh slapping echoes in the room. Norman comes with a throaty moan. Daken feels him slides out.

\- You really need to work on your stamina. States the Japanese. 

Akihiro takes his erection in hand and strokes while Norman sits on the ground looking boneless. Dude is old and it shows. But he still has that predator look when he turns around to put his back against the wall and masturbates faster.  
Daken comes a moment later, he groans and swipes his hand on the wall. He takes his shirt and get out the room. 

\- Lock the door and I’m shredding you. Says Osborn while he gets out, lighting a smoke.


	43. Sabretooth x Wolverine [Rape]

Logan was clawing at the air. Sabretooth was fast, too fast. It wasn’t normal. 

\- What did Mystique gave you, bub. Asks Logan, not expecting an answer. 

He did not get an answer either, Victor continues to try to slash him while they dodge an run in an old house. The floor is creaking under their weight. 

\- Come on, Canuck, come over here. I’ll make it quick. Says Creed, voice dripping with danger. 

\- Ya know what? I don’t’ believe you. Respond Wolverine stabbing the blond in the chest. 

Victor eyes dilate and he shouts of pain backing off, but he heals quickly.   
Creed was relentless, it was hours they were fighting in this goddam area and the villain was never quitting, he didn’t look like he would quit or get bored, compare to Wolverine. And it was a growing problem. 

After another hour of wrestling in the house, using every imaginable weapon in there, Logan gets pinned on the floor.   
The X-men can’t come get him, they don’t know where he is and they were about to get abduct by Mystique and Magneto, he was supposed to bring them help, not fight an overexcited Sabretooth. 

Wolverine tries to kick the beefcake off him, but his feet hit an unmoving cement wall. 

\- Did Mystique boost you to hormone like a chicken, Creed? Asks Wolverine, shredding the villain’s shoulders. 

\- Yeah, never got such a good fight with you, bub… Answers the blond mutant. 

Sabretooth smashes the Canadian’s face on the ground. When Logan begins to lose consciousness on the last hit, in a swift movement, he runs to the other side of the run. He regains his breath and his movement quickly, but Victor is already on him. 

\- Logan… When did you learn to smell this good, you don’t smell beers like usual. Comments Creed. 

\- What the fuck. 

\- Yeah… You smell like a scared rabbit. 

\- Go fuck yourself.

\- You, go suck a dick. Summer’s preferably. 

\- He’ll like it too much. GET OFF ME!

Wolverine stabs Creed in the neck, but the villain’s smile widens. He looks at Victor lifting his body so claws slide out his neck. 

\- I would like it too much too. Groans Creed. 

There was a lot more in the hormones than Logan thought. The hero tries to fight his way out Sabretooth’s grip, but it doesn’t work. Now all he could feel was the budge in the blond’s pants, and it was frankly disturbing. 

\- Stop moving… Growls Sabretooth. 

Wolverine is not good at listening orders. 

\- Stop it, bitch! Shouts Victor. 

\- YOU’RE MAD! FUCK OFF! Shouts back Logan. 

The villain begins claw the Canadian’s face and chest, and it hurts like hell. Wolverine struggles, but Creed continues to butcher him. Blood covers most of his hands and arms. With his knee, he spreads Logan’s legs. The Canadian curse internally, moving his jaw is too painful.   
Sabretooth grabs the hero’s hands and puts it aside. 

\- Don’t act prude. Purrs Victor. 

Logan’s costume was already in pieces, his torn pants hanging on his hops, nothing to prevent a hungry Creed. He calms his panic bubbling. It’s not going to help. His options to go away are short, especially since he smelled Tod and the Blob around.   
Creed pulls his pants off with a face of pure savage delight. Logan groans, but he’s too in pain to react again. Bastard must have cut some tendons in his shoulders… 

The blond chuckles lightly. The Canadian can sees saliva on his chin. Fucked up. Wolverine would have growls when the villain’s hand gets on his hips and turns him around. He grunts when Creed runs his claws in his back. 

\- Son of a bitch… Manages Logan. 

Creed laughs and bites the bloody shoulder of the hero. The X-Men groans in pain and feels his vision fade, his head busy. But he stays awake. He shouts of pain when Victor stabs his under his right ribs with his claws and fucks him, without any preparation. He whimpers of sheer suffering. He knows it will be over quickly, but goddamn.   
Logan feels his shoulder getting better. He clutches his fingers on the ground when Sabretooth accelerates the rhythm, his cock splitting him in two violently. He feels disgusted, but especially feeling the villain’s saliva dripping on his back, his sweat stinks and his animalistic grunts feeling the air. He tries to move again, but Creed smashes his head on the ground and slams inside him deep, his groans turning into a growl.   
Wolverine feels he’s about to come soon since the villain gets erratic and he claws his back harder. He elbows Creed in the face. The blond rolls on the side, still hard. He shouts because of his broken nose while Logan begins to run, buck naked and full of blood. 

\- COME BACK HERE, BITCH…! Shouts Victor.

Logan looks back, the blond is chasing him, hand on his nose. He smells Toad coming. He runs faster. He must reach the forest before he gets catch. He yelps when he’s lifted in the air.   
Magneto crooks an eyebrow looking at him. 

\- I’m not going to ask what happened. But you are not going any further. States the Master of magnetism.   
 


	44. Apocalypse x Charles Xavier [Rape]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't remember the lines they were saying, but you know the scene.

\- I can’t reach everyone without Cerebro… Says Charles. 

\- You don’t need it. I will be your amplifier. States Apocalypse. 

In a hand movement, Apocalypse shoo his four horsemen. Erik looks at Charles a little bit long before flying away along Storm.  
Sabah Nur gets near Charles. The psychic tries to dissuade him with strong psychic ask, but the villain still continues near him, a dark gleam in his eyes compared to the other moment. Apocalypse outs his hand on his head, Charles clenches his teeth thinking of a way to reach Jean without him knowing he’s telling her a secret message. His eyes widen when the villain takes him by the back neck and lifts him instead. 

\- Didn’t you want me to…? Begins Charles, very nervous.

\- Yes. You will say exactly as I say when I want you to say it. Respond the Egyptian. 

Xavier is really confused when the villain uses his other hands to grabs his legs. Charles sees his legs are stuck around the villain waist. His position is less than…desired. In fact it looks like he jumps in his lover’s arms, which is clearly not the case. 

\- Why do I need to be this near, couldn’t you just put your hand on my head or… Begins Charles, confused, panic. 

\- It’s far less amusing. I want you writhing. Respond Apocalypse. 

The psychic yelps when he feels one of the villain’s hands getting up his back, under his shirt. He sweats even more now than just because of the Egyptian sun. He squirms in the villain’s embrace. He feels his face flush while he sees the impassible look of the villain. 

\- Stop it! Stop it! Please! Begs Charles, feeling more and more uncomfortable. 

Apocalypse doesn’t answer and continues to palm the skin of the psychic. Xavier is tempted to call Magneto, but he has his helmet. He knows hitting the Egyptian will be futile. He doesn’t understand why this will help him get his message across the world, it’s just filthy and humiliating.  
Xavier shouts an insult when Sabah Nur grabs his cheek, his other hand palming his chest. Charles is only staying because of the villain’s levitation power, but right now he wants to fall on the ground and be crowned fastest crawler in the world, or develop a secondary mutation. 

The psychic struggles and tries to get inside the villain’s head to break something, but the Egyptian’s mind is tightly sealed. He whimpers and jerks when the all-powerful mutant pulls on his pants, tearing them. 

\- No! Stop it! How c- Begins Charles. 

The psychic is cut short when Apocalypse strangles him, his hand touching his bare thighs. He feels tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He can’t escape, this is the worst. Panicking won’t bring anything, he could call out for the three other horsemen, but they won’t come. They surely know about the worst of Sabah Nur. He makes a desperate whimpers when he feels his cheeks spread and fingers getting too near. He almost whished his spinal cord was completely cut so he wouldn’t feel. He fights a sob stuck in his throat. He doesn’t want to fall in tears before the villain. He bites his lower lips, so hard it draws blood, when the Egyptian probes two fingers inside him. It hurts, like a burn and it’s so uncomfortable. 

The hero tries to ignore the pain and concentrate of finding someone who could hear his call. There’s a not a soul near. They’re all in the city and they are mostly human. The few mutants walking in the city are not trained and not powerful enough to get him out or even distract Apocalypse. He groans when the two fingers thrusts deep inside him. 

Charles’s concentration is cut when Apocalypse presses on his prostate. He groans louder, looking away. He cannot feel pleasure in this terrible event. He groans when the Egyptian does it again.  
The psychic whimpers when a third finger is added. He blinks and shakes his head at the growing pleasure. Must be a trick from the All-powerful mutant. He looks at his eyes, still with the dark gleam, the malice. He whimpers when the fingers are removes. 

The hero feels lowered a bit, his head falls back while he clutches his fingers on the villain’s shoulder. He cries out when he feels Apocalypse’s pushing in. He feels like he’s torn apart, like his head will burst. His whine finished when he’s fully seated, fully impaled on Apocalypse. Theirs is pain yes, but Charles feels a deep pleasure. He gasps when the villain moves. He clenches his teeth and his eyes, trying to think of something else. However, another thrust inside him still brings pleasure. He bites his lips to prevent a moan when Apocalypse rolls his hips again. 

\- There, Xavier. In this state you can reach the stars. Says Sabah Nur. 

The psychic shakes his head and prevent a moan when his prostate his hit again. 

\- En-Enough… Says the hero. 

Xavier moans loudly when the Egyptian accelerates, his erection jumping on his stomach. Pleasure spikes when it shouldn’t be. He feels his orgasm coming, he fight back a sob. Sabah Nur stops and grabs his throat. 

\- Say what I say to the world. Orders the villain.

Charles takes a breath. He opens his eyes to sees Cairo upside down, his head is still thrown back. He body shivers. He was near orgasm. He waits for Apocalypse to begin his speech.  
The villain finally does, but his moment of silence let Charles a solution to join Jean in all discretion. 

Apocalypse recites his demand while jerking his hips slightly, just to tease Charles. The psychic manages to join Jean, his voice being a bit changed because of the situation he’s in. He manages to change the speech to their advantages, at the wrath of Apocalypse. 

\- You took a great risk. States the all-powerful mutant. 

\- You’ll never... Ah! Groans the hero. 

The Egyptian grabs his hips and slams inside the psychic with a punishing pace. Xavier makes a strangled moan. His eyes roll back in his head. He’s so near coming, and yet… He feels like it’s prevented from him. He wants. Each thrust makes him feel like the next one he will come, getting higher and higher. Near the end, he’s pushing his hips against Apocalypse and he’s almost moaning his name.  
Finally, Charles comes, spilling on the blue armor of the Egyptian with a strangled gran, his body shuddering from the intensity of his orgasm. 

Xavier is let on the ground, the sand glues to his sweaty skin. He feels boneless and exhausted. He has the headache of the century too.  
\- You have not transmitted the message I wanted, but everyone knows you are under my power now. States Sabah Nur.


	45. Peter Parker x Flash Thompson

\- Peter, dude… Chuckles Flash. 

\- Think it’s a joke, Flash? Asks Parker. 

\- Yeah… Well… You have guts if you’re serious. 

\- I am. So you can put your ‘’macho macho man’’ attitude aside. 

\- And you are very sure of yourself, Parker. 

Flash leans to look Peter’s eyes. It’s after the classes, Peter is against a locker and Thompson covers his body with his, arm on the side to prevent him from running.  
Parker bites his lips and arches his back against the locker. Flash feels his head spins. The nerd’s dead serious. 

\- Lost your tongue? Says Spider-Man, smirking devilishly. 

Thompson looks down, blushing. He can’t really back off, not that he wants too. Peter gets on his toes to give him a flat kiss, a chaste one, just to connect their lips.  
The blond grabs the hero’s waist and presses him against himself. He breaks the kiss to take a breath. Peter’s looking at him straight in the eyes, looking drowsy with a dumb smile.  
Flash just want to wipes this smile off his face. 

The hero grinds his crotch against the blond’s. Flash begins to flush to the tip of his ears. He kisses him again. Thompson makes a low, almost inaudible groans. Peter looks at the taller boy hand, clutching on the locker. He licks his lips. 

\- The pause is near. Comments Parker. 

Flash gets away from Peter like it burned him. He scratches the back of his head rolling his eyes. 

\- Lockers are empty now and for next class. Respond Thompson. 

The blond grabs the hero and pulls him to the gym before the bell ring. They kiss and grope when they arrive in the empty lockers room.  
Thompson groans again when the hero rubs his crotch quite harshly on his. Peter feels he tissue against rubbing against his erection. It almost hurt, he’s too sensitive, but it feels just right for him to gets higher in his pleasure. He nips on the blond’s lower lips. Flash takes a sharp breath and slides his hands under his shirt. 

\- You… You’re shredded. What the hell? Whispers Thompson. 

\- Want to look? Asks Spider-Man.

Flash runs his fingers up, the shirt folding on his wrist, revealing the firm abdomen of the hero. 

\- Shit… 

Thompson lean and licks a stripe between the brunette’s pectorals. Peter squeezes his thighs together and puts his hand in the blond locks of the bully. He rubs his crotch against his hard tight flexing to be able to nibble his skin. 

\- Flash… Flash… Moans Peter. 

The hero might have endurance to swing all around the city, but he feels embarrass to knows he’s about to come already. He makes a gasp when Thompson grabs his junk through his jean. He tries to remove the hand, but Flash squeezes harder. His body shudders and he groans while coming in his boxer.  
Peter kisses the blond about to say something. They continue to kiss for a moment while Flash slowly moves his hips. Parker runs his hand against his erection while breaking the kiss. He gets the spirt short down and touches the thin fabric of the brief. Flash makes a soft noise while kissing his temple. 

\- You’re really a nerd living in his basement to have come that fast… Teases Flash. 

\- I don’t think you’re better… Says Peter, twisting his wrist. 

Flash bites his lower lip. No, he won’t be able to last long either. His cock is leaking and he’s tensing under Parker’s administration. Parker gets his hand under his brief, skin on skin…Flash groans as he comes in the hero’s hand, their lips brushing. 

\- Hey… Wanna skip the other class?  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clusterfucks is over at this chapter. FOR NOW!


	46. Red Skull x Crossbones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg
> 
> Gift for Marvel-Fan

The Skull breaks the solider knee under his heel. The poor man’s shrieks echoes in the air. 

\- We’re finished here. Bring the rest of the men inside. Orders Johann. 

The Red Skull’s henchmen bring the agonizing SHIELD soldiers inside the trucks. They drive away.

Sin rolls besides her father with Crossbone sitting behind her. 

\- Well, vater, this was quick. I didn’t even have to play. Whines Sinthea. 

\- You complain too fast. Did you really think I would let you without a little excitement? Answers Schmidt. 

The red head girl smiles full teeth and takes the keyrings from her father’s hand. 

\- This little rat has information about Fury’s weapon stash. States Johann. 

\- Do I have white card?

\- Of course. 

Crossbones gets off the moto and Sin jumps on it, driving away, following the trucks. 

Brock gets his backpack and opens it. Johann’s look at Zimmerick’s head inside. 

\- Put it in the fountain at the general quarter. It will teach some about treason. Orders the Skull. 

\- Very well, boss. 

\- Join me after you’re done cleaning Sin’s mess. 

Johann calls a helicopter to get to his quarters. He loves how the conductor flinch at every of his moves. He loves how his soldiers look down when he walk between them, how their voices tremble when they bring bad news or trivial ones. He stays in the general quarter, looking at his scientists working weapons and experimenting on the soldiers they brought back. Some of their shouts could wake up the dead. 

Once the clock hits seven, Johann gets away from the prying eyes, scared one and the hectic movements of henchmen and scientist. He gets to his quarter. Silence. 

Sin’s room looks cold. It’s awfully well organised for such a vicious girl.  
The Red Skull will have to make another room soon. For another child. He looks at a wall meters away from Sin’s room, already planning the room, the equipment in it. Like for Sinthea, that child will be soon adult. No useless and irritating tantrum of the caprice of an insignificant infant. 

There’s a knock. Johann calm down. 

Brock enters the room silently and walks to put his bag and boots near Sin’s room. The bulkier man go take a shower and Schmidt gets in his bedroom to brood and eat. 

After a moment of being in his thoughts, he snaps back to reality when Rumlow enters the bedroom. Putting his mask. Brock gets near him, and pulls a chair. 

\- How do you feel today? Asks Crossbones calmly. 

\- Nothing different. Snaps back Schmidt. 

\- Good… You should eat more.

\- Don’t tell me what to do. 

\- Well, it would prevent unnecessary medical aid. 

\- I’ll have a scientist to pull it out, makes it healthy, then the man is dead. 

Brock shrugs. 

\- You thought about names? Asks Rumlow. 

\- It’s the third time you ask. 

\- You never answer. 

Johann glares at his henchman. Brock crosses his arms and lay back on the chair. The Skull ignores his personal assassin and begins to think about the Avengers. Last news he got was them defeating Zemo once again. However what trouble him is Zemo’s plan seemed infallible, he had to admit, but nonetheless he was now on the Raft. 

Schmidt releases his hand when Brock puts his hand on it. His hand hurt from the contraction. 

\- Go away. You have to get out this place before nine. Sates Schmidt. 

\- I will. And you won’t see me for weeks. 

\- I know. 

\- So. Why don’t’ you let me here with you. 

\- I know exactly what you want. 

\- And? 

The Skull stays silent.

\- We had a big day. Come here. Asks the American calmly. 

Brock lifts his mask. Johann makes a disapproval sound but let the man turns his head and kiss him. The assassin takes his boss’s shoulders to get him nearer and remove the tension. The Nazi is always so defensive.  
Rumlow puts his hand behind the Skull’s neck and nibbles his jaw. Sometimes he wonders if he could bite off the mask to see what the German looked like before. His thoughts are cut when Johann pulls his hairs and bites his neck. He groans and removes his boss’s coat. It hits the floor with metal clings from the medals.  
The American slides his hand on the Nazi clothed back. He kisses his forehead. Johann grabs his hairs and scraps his teeth on the side of his jaw. Brock hums and pulls him in his lap. His boss punishes his bold move by sinking his teeth on his shoulder. He groans when the German pushes him and makes him walk away from the bench.  
Rumlow pulls the Skull while he pushes him and they get in the bedroom. The American slams the door behind them. Johann sits on the bed. He pulls his boss’s boot and throws them in the corner. He kisses the feet, looking at the scornful eyes of the Nazi. 

The assassin gets on his knees and unzips Johann’s pants. He feels the erection with his lips through the brief. Schmidt tense a bit, his face crisps slightly. Crossbones pulls down the brief and puts his lips around the tip,. He removes his mouth and spits on his hand. He strokes the Skull’s cock with his saliva. Johann had begin to breath heavier, his lust hardly hidden in his eyes. 

Brock gets up and removes his own brief, his erection jutting. Schmidt takes his hips and he rapidly sits on his boss. The Skull’s cock is in his crack and he rubs his ass on it before taking the cock and sinking on it. Brock moans while the Skull groans. The Nazi grabs the assassin’s mask and pulls on it. Brock frowns, but licks his lips before kissing the insane German. Skull scratches the back of his head as he kisses his collar bones.  
Brock’s breath begins to be laborious, the cock in his ass getting him excited and tense. He wants to be ravished, but he also wants to pound his boss in the mattress. He just imagines Johann like last time, on his back, almost, almost begging… His erection twitch and the image can’t get out his head. 

\- Boss… I’ll do the rest… Whispers Crossbones, rolling his hips.

\- Ja… Respond Schmidt, lost in bliss. 

Brock gets out his boss’s lap and pushes the Red Skull on the mattress. He removes the black pants of the muscular villain legs. He slides his hand on his thigh, brushing the erection, and pressing his palm against the abdomen. He doesn’t feel anything there, not yet. Johann spreads his legs and Brock gets between them. He nibbles the torso.  
Johann begins to lose patience. Brock kisses him to calm his ardor. His own erection touch the Nazi thighs and he groans when Johann pulls him to him. 

\- You’re too slow. Comments the super Villain. 

\- I’m going away for a while, let me take my time. 

\- I am not made of porcelain either. 

\- Not yet, but soon. I wouldn’t like to give our next child a rough time. 

\- You already consider it alive?

\- Don’t be so pessimistic. 

Brock kisses his boss. He grabs the villain’s hips and lifts them. He spits in his hand to put some saliva on his cock. Johann has his stern look, his condescending look, like he’s doing a favor to Brock.  
The assassin pushes his cock in one smooth movement and groans. The Nazi tenses, but Brock knows he’s retaining a moan. 

The American rolls his hips slowly, just to teases the villain, just to make him ask for more. He kisses his right arm. The Skull turns his head, a groan escaping from his mouth. Rumlow continues to hit the Nazi’s prostate. He slows down his rhythm, just to drag it inside. The villain’s breathe hitch and Brock kisses his neck, almost feeling his impatience rising on his skin.  
Crossbones bite his boss’s collar bone and accelerate the rhythm. He listens to his breathing and kisses his lips while sliding his hands on the side. He groans when he feels the Skull wraps his legs around his waist and contract around him. He grabs the Skull’s cock between their bodies and strokes it. He thrusts inside him harder. He hears Johann whispering in German, it sounds like swear. The American doesn’t stop his rhythm until Schmidt comes in his hand.  
After a moment, the Skull turns his head swearing loudly and comes in Brock’s hand while the assassin slams his prostate. 

Crossbones slides out is boss and pumps his own cock. He comes after his boss makes a stern look, like an order to hurry. 

The American sits beside the Red Skull now smoking a cigarette. 

\- It’s eight fifteen, Brock. Comments Schmidt. 

\- I know. Just five minutes more with you and I’m good. Answer the assassin.


	47. Luke Cage x Danny Rand

Luke moaned loudly. He was barley listening to the documentary about the Avengers. Mandatory by the star spangled Captain. He bucks his hips slightly into the mouth of Iron Fist. The blond moans back, muffled by the cock in his mouth. 

\- Danny… Groans Luke. 

The blond slides the cock out his mouth. He licks the tip while they hear Hank Pym telling how great his works with Iron Man were. He puts his fist at the base of the dick and pumps it. Luke closes his eyes, his head falling back. Rand put his lips around the head and laps it with his tongue, stroking the base. He resists the urge to stroke his own raging erection through his pants. 

\- Slow down… It’s the part where they talk about other superheroes…. We might be in here… Comments Luke. 

Danny chuckles and slides the cock out his mouth with a wet pop. 

\- Really? They won’t even talk about Daredevil. Comments Iron Fist. 

The Kung Fu master teases Power Man by putting his tongue on the tip. He looks aside to catch some of the documentary, his tongue staying on the slit, barely moving. Luke puts his hand on his back and slides it down to squeeze a butt cheek. Danny feels it in his groin and takes the tip in his mouth, locking eye contacts with Cage, while the documentary speaks about the relationship of Steve and Tony. 

\- You sure you want to continue to listen to this boring clip? Purrs Rand. 

Luke makes a moue and retains his moan when Iron Fist pushes his thumb on the vein of his cock while wiggling his ass. 

\- Mmmm… I don’t even think Tony will listen to it. Come here, babe. Asks Luke.


	48. Stephen Strange x Karl Mordo

\- Mordo… Enough. Groans Stephen. 

\- Oh? In what way am I disturbing you? Asks Mordo, nonchalantly. 

The sorcerer supreme looks at the wizard in green. His breath hitches when he feels a slight pressure on his nipple. He could see Karl’s grin behind his astronomy book.   
Doctor Strange sighs and puts his book down. As he gets up, he feels hands on his thighs pulling him back on the chair. It’s been more than half an hour Karl is teasing him. He feels a cold hand slides up his chest, a shivers run thought him. Stephen tries to get up again, but warm hands on his pectorals retain him. However, he manages to get up and make water boiling.   
Strange gets around to go back in the saloon and he’s slapped on the arse. He enters the room and makes Mordo’s book fly across the room. 

\- You are reckless today, Karl. States the sorcerer supreme. 

\- I have no idea what you are talking about. Retorts Baron Mordo. 

\- Of course, it’s Wong who does all that from across the city. 

\- Who knows, perhaps a ghost.

Karl chuckles and makes his book fly back to him.   
Stephen sits down again on his chair and looks at the Arabic symbols and the sky maps. He discerns symbols he saw in Latvia. Two warms hands slide up his thighs.   
The sorcerer supreme turns around and pulls Mordo to him. Karl manages to get his balance right to not fall face first on the floor, he falls on his knees and is pulled to Strange. The sorcerer supreme invokes the crimson bands of Cyttorak. He attaches the villain’s hands with it.   
\- Excessive, don’t you think? Asks Karl. 

\- I don’t think so. Stop pulling on my cape. Orders Stephen. 

\- Well, removes it. So I won’t be able to pull on it. I thought you were a genius, Stephen.

\- You are insufferable. 

Stephen moves his fingers. He grins when he hears Mordo’s breath accelerates. The bands now ensnare his legs together. He makes the bands cross on his chest and attach in the back and a band tie the back and the legs, pulling the villain back. Karl can’t’ move like this, and bending backward like this, concentrating to make object float will be hard. However, he doesn’t seem to complain.   
Strange looks at the villain, admiring the contours of his body. He releases the bands a bit when he sees a pearl of sweat on Karl’s temple. 

\- Stephen, let me go. Hold me to long and I’ll do the same to you. States the villain. 

\- What will you do if I release you? You’ll be even worse I presume. Respond the sorcerer supreme. 

Strange leans down to give a kiss to Karl. The villain clearly wants more than a chaste kiss, but he hold back. Stephen smirks and pulls Karl’s hair back to kiss his neck. Mordo writhe under him. He’s just teasing him.   
Stephen kisses the villain lips. It’s a hungry kiss from both of them. The sorcerer supreme fumbles on Mordo’s shirt to open it. The Transylvanian breaths get heavy.

\- Taking your time, Stephen… Comments Karl. 

\- You want me to hasten? Asks Stephen in a predatory way.

The American can feels the shiver in the villain body. Karl just love when he speak in a dark tone. He grabs Mordo’s jaw to turn his head around and bites his neck. He slides his second hand down the shirt of the attached man. He rubs his nipples while biting his lower lips. He removes his hand from the Transylvanian shirt and gets it on his own pants. He squeezes his erection through his legging. He frees it and lifts his tunic. Karl looks at it greedily. 

Stephen gets on the edge of his seat, removes the bands attaching the one on his back to his legs and groans when Mordo swallows his cock. He feels the throat constricting around the tip. Karl groans and slides it out to be able to lick the head. Strange groans when his slit is pressed on. He groans again and bucks his hips. Karl takes a pleasure to brush his teeth on his cock. The American takes a sharp breath when the head of his cock is licked and nibbled. Mordo swallows his whole again and bobs his head.   
It’s too much for Stephen, he climaxes. The villain licks his lit while he spills in his mouth. 

The American looks at Baron Mordo licking his lips. He leans again to kiss him, before turning him around forcefully. Karl groans. The villain bends, his hips in the air. Strange slides his hands on the Transylvanian’s thighs. He unbuckles the pants and slides them down. He feels Mordo’s apprehension. He spreads his cheek and notice the bands getting tense as Karl squirms.   
The sorcerer supreme leans and licks the puckering hole of the villain. Karl groans loudly. The American circles his tongue and pushes in. He continues to thrust his tongue until Karl groans begin to be impatient. He grabs the villain’s cock, it’s leaking at a mere touch. He strokes it and with the fingers of is other hand, his thrusts them inside. Baron Mordo moans loudly, arching his back, the bands of Cyttorak tensing even more.   
Stephen twists his fingers, he presses them against the villain’s prostate. Karl groans. He continues to twists them on the gland while he licks the rim. His hand still stroke the Transylvanian’s leaking cock. He feels Mordo contracting and moan. The villain orgasm and Stephen removes his fingers. 

Mordo tips on the side to lie down. 

\- What about some tea now? Asks Karl. 

\- Of course. 

\- You let me like this, Stephen?

\- Yes. You are far more appreciable like this.


	49. Thunderbolt Ross x Bruce Banner

Bruce feels the atmosphere getting heavy in a split second. His coworker he managed to befriend with gets silent and almost looks on the ground. Bruce turns around and he sees Colonel Ross coming his way. 

Ross stops abruptly and crosses his arms beside Banner and his colleague. Bruce continues his work after this short pause, his colleague scramble to get some results faster. 

Banner test X-ray against a piece of adamantium. He calculates the absorption of the photons and the degrees of affection the metal has. It’s very precise. He could feel Ross‘s presence beside him, but he sees the image of the X-ray and sees the side of the metal getting darker. He has to increase the photon to really test the metal. He also has to test if it’s really adamamtium and not a scam the army bought.

Bruce gets his head up, his eyes burn from concentration. 

\- Doctor Banner. Says Ross. 

The colonel is still standing beside him, arms crossed. Banner looks at him, slightly red because of surprise and embarrassment. 

\- W-what, Colonel?

\- It’s been three hours. Comments Thunderbolt. 

\- From what? 

\- Since I’m here and watch you work. You coworkers are gone. 

Bruce blinks and looks around. Indeed, no one is here except them. Surprising. Suspicious, mostly. 

\- You came to get me out? Asks the scientist. 

\- No. I’ve stayed here 

\- You’ve stayed here three hours?!

\- Yes. 

\- Why??

\- I wanted to see your results. 

\- You could have asked me after?

\- Perhaps you would have falsified them to protect people because you believe the army is at the order of Satan. 

\- Well, not really… 

\- I know you’re only here because we can fund your research. 

\- You’re only here right now to get on my nerves

\- Damn right, because you get on mine. 

Bruce wanted to pulls his hairs, or the mustache of the colonel. The mustache would be far more satisfying. 

\- Why is everyone out? Asks Bruce to get his attention somewhere else. 

\- I made them go out. Answer Thaddeus. 

\- Why? You’re planning to kill me? 

\- Please, I wouldn’t want my daughter to rip off my mustache. 

\- I want to go. I’m… 

\- Asks for it. 

\- What?

Bruce looks at the colonel. He still looks very stoic and tense, like he’s giving orders.

\- Ask for… going away? Am I one of your solider, Colonel?

\- You are under my command. Respond Ross, pausing between each word. 

Banner looks in his eyes with the best of defiance he can. He knows he look like a frightened lamb sometime, but he gather his courage to walk away from the Colonel. However, Thunderbolt lifts his arm and blocks his way. He grips his arm as well. 

\- Asks for it. Repeats the Colonel. 

Bruce feels a ball in his throat. He breathes hard and feels his face flush. He pushes his glasses and forces himself to look at the colonel. He feels like a fly under his gaze. What he built of his courage was crumbling at alarming speed. 

\- May... I go? Colonel. 

The scientist felt relieved, but also intimidated to have no one around. No one to laugh at him, but no one to help him either.   
However, Thunderbolt wasn’t letting him go. 

\- Let me go, Colonel. Asks Bruce once again. 

\- I didn’t hear you the two times. Are we in a library? Asks Thaddeus. 

\- Can I go, Colonel? 

\- Better. 

But Thunderbolt was still retaining Bruce. The scientist wanted to burst or just disappear. 

\- … Let me go, now, Thunderbolt. 

\- For what? You’re not finished anyway. 

\- Let me go… Please. 

\- Now you’re begging?

\- What do you want? I don’t understand, no one is here and you just keep me here. 

\- Yes. 

\- What is your problem? 

Thunderbolt just laughs and pulls the scientist. Bruce almost fall and follow the Colonel. They go in a more recluse part of the laboratory, where Banner had tested the resistance of metal against lighting.   
The scientist just wants to go. He doesn’t want to be here more time, and yet...

\- Enough, thunderbolt! Says Bruce, almost shouting. 

Thaddeus gets a stance and a killer look which make Bruce’s face livid. The Colonel is about to grab his arm and Banner just snap, instinctively. He punches the colonel in the face. Ross face slightly move aside, but his eyes are piercing when look at Bruce. The scientist squirms into place of embarrassment and nervousness. He stutters and tries to excuse, but the anxiety got him by the throat. 

\- Was that your best punch? 

Banner gulps with difficulty and catastrophe scenarios play in his head. 

\- You have potential, Banner. Again, focus. Orders Ross. 

\- W-what? Asks the scientist. 

\- Hit me! Show me you’re not a wimp!

Bruce just didn’t know what to respond. No one ever confronted him that way. He gripped the side of table harshly and pushed back his glasses again, which have slide down his nose because of sweat. Ross grabs his wrist tightly and he punches again. This one felt decided and he was almost proud to see a red mark behind the bushy white mustache.   
Thaddeus’s smile crook and his eyes get defiant. He’s just asking for more. Bruce feels his cheeks blush. He’s suddenly very proud and suddenly feels very in power. The scientist slaps him on the two side of his face and asks if he enjoy.

Thaddeus grabs his face and pulls him forcefully toward him. Bruce makes a loud whimper when the colonel kisses him. Bruce jerks off to take a sharp breath, his confusion overwhelming him. He takes support on the table behind when Ross come back to charge. The table slides behind them and Bruce almost fall if it wasn’t he grabbed the back of Thunderbolt’s vest. The older man lifts Bruce by the waist. The scientist tips toe on the floor. He grabs Ross’s white hairs, making the hat fall. He wraps his legs around his waist. 

-W-Wait Ross!

\- You’re the one who enjoy now. Respond Thunderbolt almost predatory. 

Banner got taken aback by the affirmation. He whimpers again when the colonel kisses him. Bruce inhale when he broke the kiss, but exhale violently when he’s dropped on a table. He squirms when Thaddeus rips his shirt.   
The scientist groans when the older man pulls on his pants, the belt preventing the pants from going down his hips. He groans of pain when the colonel pinches his left nipple. He must look lewd displayed like that on the table. He groans when his right nipple is pinched as well. 

Bruce looks at Ross unbuckling his pants and sliding them down, dropping on the floor. There’s a wet patch on his brief. The older man doesn’t lose time to remove them. The scientist blushes to be so exposed and aroused by all this.   
Thunderbolt just looks at him. Look at him longingly, but doesn’t do anything. Banner takes his erection in hand and strokes himself in front of the colonel. And it does an effect on the old man. Ross bends over to kiss him and gets back up to spit saliva on his fingers. Thunderbolt teases his fingers on his entrance. He gasps when they push a bit in. He sees the colonel spits on his other hand to puts it on his own hand.   
Bruce removes his hand and let the old man jerk him. He whimpers when the two digits breach in. He tries to relax to diminish the burning sensation. He tries to concentrate on the squeeze on his dick. He relishes the sensation, and somehow, the stretching of his ass becomes somewhat exciting. 

Ross removes his fingers after scissoring them. Bruce feels his arse slightly sore. The colonel continues to stroke his cock, but with his other hand, he undoes his belt to slide down his pants. He was commando under. Of course. The scientist grins to know the so uptight colonel have a naughty side.   
Bruce spreads his legs a bit more. Thunderbolt aligns his cock to his entrance and immediately pushes in. Banner moans loudly. The fullness is very particular, and he likes it. He grits his teeth when Thaddeus pulls back and slams back inside him. He loses his breath rapidly when Ross begins to pound him. 

Banner closes his eyes and turns his head right and left, writhing in painful pleasure. The hand on his cock squeezes him even more. His eyes rolls back and he can only hear his ragged breath, the wet slap of skin meeting and the animalistic groans of the colonel. Pleasure seems to stagnate. 

\- R-Ross… Let me…

The colonel takes a sharp breath and slides out. His eyes full of raw desire. The scientist turns around and bends over the table. Ross grabs his hips and slides back easily. Bruce groans, his prostate is pressed so hard. He grabs his leaking cock while Thaddeus fucks him slowly. He moans feeling his climax near. 

\- I’m… Begins the scientist. 

\- Yeah… Respond Ross.

Thunderbolt accelerates the rhythm and Bruce moans. He can’t hold anymore. He spills under the table with a long husky groans. He hears the colonel groans behind him.   
Bruce makes a whimper when the hard cock slips out his ass. Ross strokes his erection to climax. His semen fallen on Bruce’s thighs.   
Bruce gets up. The only thing which isn’t a mess in his clothes is his white scientist vest, but it smells sex. 

\- Banner, I might have to reconsider you. Comments Colonel Ross. 

\- Oh, really? Respond Bruce. 

\- You may go. Journey’s over. 

Bruce sighs and laughs nervously. Oh, he’s going to regret this.


	50. Tony Stark x Steve Rogers [Rape\Underage]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage Tony

Tony is almost shaking. Howard didn’t lie. Captain America was in the living room drinking whisky with him. His father didn’t present him to the Captain yet. He couldn’t wait. 

\- Tony! Stop hiding like that. Exclaims Howard. 

\- That’s your boy, Howard? Asks Steve, inciting the young boy to him. 

Tony gulps and walks to his idol. He shakes his hand. His own hand is full of sweat but Rogers didn’t comment. 

\- Well boy, pleased to meet you. I’m sure I’ll hear a lot about you when you’re an adult. But right now, tell me, will you continue your father legacy or you’ll become someone else? Asks Steve. 

\- I-I want to continue dad’s work. I’m good in it. 

\- Good. I’m sure you’ll have my back then. 

Howard sends Tony back to his room for homework. Tony is still red as a beet. He looks at the Captain America poster he have, his heart thumping in his chest. The Captain is staying for the night. He needs to hide and the rest of the Howling Commandos are hiding too. Tony plays scenarios in his head. He squirms on his chair. He waits until the adults go to bed. 

Howard is smashed after trying to keep up with the Captain with the whisky. He gets to bed and won’t get up. Steve is tipsy when he gets to bed, but the serum will arrange that very soon. 

Tony gets out his bedroom, he can hear his heartbeat directly in his ears He trembles at the anticipation. He opens the door slowly. Steve is already sleeping in his bed, looking peaceful. On his side, facing the wall. It seems too easy. 

The young boy hesitates for a moment. If Steve wakes up, it’s over, his father will send him in detention. And Captain America… The thought excites him even more and makes him fear to lose everything. He enters the bedroom and closes the door. Once he’s near enough to smell Steve, he touches his raging boner. He could come just like that, besides his idol sleeping. It’s his only chance, he dreamt of it. 

Tony carefully lifts the covers over Cap’s body. He puts a hand on his nose and mouth to cover the noise of his heavy respiration. He’s surprised his heartbeat didn’t wake up Rogers, he feels like it could burst from his chest.  
Rogers is sleeping in his pants, he’s shirtless. Tony gets on his knees and grips the pants. He kisses the blond’s lower back and pulls the fabric. The brief comes along and Tony takes a sharp breath. He slides his hand softly on the curve of Steve’s ass. He gets dizzy by the apprehension. He kisses a cheek and gets on his feet. He staggers and almost falls. His face goes livid from the scare. He waits at least ten seconds, gauging Steve reaction, before getting back to his initial position. He slides down his pants and can’t prevent the whimper escaping his lips. 

Tony puts a knee on the bed. He takes out his father’s lube he snatched earlier, pour some on his cock. He might not be a full grown adult, but he doesn’t want to push his luck, he’ll fuck the thighs instead. The bare, muscular, perfect thighs.  
The young Stark takes a breath to concentrate. He lifts the thigh a bit and slides his cock in between them. He bites his wrist to not make a loud moan. He freezes when Steve moves his shoulder slightly. The American hero doesn’t wake up and Stark makes a sighs of relief. 

Tony jerks his hips slightly, he thrusts slowly in Cap’s thighs to ensure not waking up. He slides his fingers on the smooth skin, on the scars on his hips and side. The wet lewd sound of his thrusting makes Tony’s ear buzzes. He takes a sharp breath when Steve makes a long sighs. He better be quick.  
The young boy accelerates his rhythm and once he feels his orgasm coming near, he pulls off Roger’s thigh. Tony sees Captain America’s shirt, it smell so much like him. He jerks off with the tissue in his face, smelling his idol. He could take the shirt with him, but Howard would know it’s him who stole it.   
The young boy comes in his hand with a soft groan, he got spasms from the intensity. He swipes his hand on his pyjama and gets back to Steve. He pulls up the pants the best he can and puts the cover back. He gives a last kiss on the blond’s back. 

Tony gets out the bedroom tip toeing, his heart still beating loudly. 

\- Mmmr… Tony? Are you okay? Asks Captain America, half-asleep. 

Tony feels his knees being weak and his heart stops. He feels tears to his eyes and he wants to run. 

\- What’s happening? Continues Steve, worry growing in his voice. 

\- Uh… I-I… just had a nightmare. Y-you… You’re soothing. Stutters Tony. 

\- I have too sometimes. Come here. Your father would say you’re too old for stories, but we’re never too old. 

The young boy reels to Steve and gets in the bed with him, thanking every gods he knew.


	51. Daken x Scott Summers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rafadodrigo

Logan sleeps soundly on his chair. Scott changes the channel. He’s the only awake in the mansion. He likes it like this. No one is complaining, no one is bickering or no villain attacking. Everyone is at peace, just sleeping. He straightens his back when he hears steps coming.

\- Calm down, Boy Scout. I just want a little lunch. Whispers a voice near the fridge. 

Scott shrugs at Daken. He feigns to look back at the TV, but he looks at Akihiro from the corner of his eyes. The delinquent indeed takes some bread and put honey on them once toasted. 

\- Why do you stay here to listen to TV? Like to watch the old man sleep or what? Asks the Japanese. 

\- Better here if there’s an attack. Answer Scott. 

\- How heroic, but unnecessary. He’s sleeping right there and I assure you, he can recognize everyone step, even when he’s sleeping. 

\- Okay. 

\- You knew it. So, why here? Why not in your room?

Scott feels a shivers when he notices Daken just besides him, munching his toasts silently. 

\- You’re obnoxious to everyone like that? Asks Scott.

\- Only to the one I like. 

\- Oh yeah…?

\- I like this saint hero attitude you got… Almost cute, but so… rare.

\- You make it sound repulsive. 

\- Well, I can’t help it. Phew, how could you stand him? He reeks beer. 

\- He doesn’t smell that bad. But I admit you smell way better than him. 

\- So Mister Iamright, will I have to accompany you to your room. I wouldn’t, want you to smell this tomorrow morning. 

Scott rolls his eyes. He feels like Daken is not going to let him go. Plus, he smells awfully sweet, like lavender. He gets up and puts his dishes in the sink before walking in the corridor where Daken looks at him with a smug face. That delinquent has ideas behind the head. He doesn’t like it very much.

They walk in the silent corridor and Scott takes a surprise gasps when he feels Daken murmuring against his ear. 

\- Don’t you have back pain from being so tense all the time? But, I like it. You look inflexible. 

\- Shut up. Continue like this and you’ll become like him. 

\- Urg, my only consolation is that you seem to like him. 

\- Bit too old. 

\- Ho, ho,ho. If it’s not my lucky day then.

\- Don’t push your luck. 

\- And if I bring flowers, what do you say? 

Scott takes a good breath, lavender fills his nose. He almost feels dizzy. He knows it’s the Japanese using his charms. He puts his hand on his door, ready to push it. However, the ex-villain clearly want something. He feels him getting closer and gently, but firmly presses his heel against his foot. Akihiro flinches softly, surprised by the resistance. 

\- You give me flowers, take what you want, then drop me like an old sock. Says Scott. 

\- Scott Summers. Do you think I would you go if I had you in my claws. Respond Akihiro in a predator tone. 

\- Early pillow talk?

\- You talk about pillow, I’m in. 

Scott groans, amused and exasperate. He hesitates a minute to invite the delinquent in his bedroom. The lavenders are mesmerizing, but it’s still Daken, the murderer. He seems in a good path for redemption, with his dad looking at every move, almost. He’s still a predator, a player, but he did help him catch Toad the last day….

\- Well come in so I can put one in your face. Announces Summers. 

Cyclops can feel Daken’s grin behind him. They both enter the X-Men bedroom. The young hero quickly dodges the Japanese arms. He sees Daken’s eyes gleam with amusement. 

\- Nervous? Whispers the delinquent. 

\- Can’t hide anything from you… Answers Summers. 

\- First time a… man gets so close?

\- You slow down. It would be… so irritating my glass fall in the agitation. 

The menace seems to calm Daken’s ardor who sits on the bed and crosses his arms. 

\- You’re going to make me wait? Asks Akihiro, impatient. 

\- Not too long. I just have to... Respond Scott. 

The young hero gets a box from under his shelf. Any boy has one of those. He jumps when he feels Daken behind him. The Japanese takes the box and puts it on the table. 

\- This is for after. Let’s begin slowly, like you want it. 

Scott feels a knot in his stomach, he still can say no, but he’s so curious. He groans when he feels the ex-villain lips on his neck. He takes a sharp breath when hands begin to palm his tights. One of them gets under his shirt and pinches a nipple. 

\- Slow my ass…Whispers Summers. 

Daken chuckles and slides his hand on the young mutant’s ass. Scott blushes harder and shivers when the Japanese nibbles on his ear. 

\- Turn around. Use your hand instead of clutching them. Whispers Akihiro. 

Scott obeys and bites his inner for not looking more embarrassed. He slides his hands on the muscular chest of the Japanese and tights his hands on the belt. Daken kisses him. He kisses back and clutches his fingers harder on the belt. 

\- What about you pull this belt? Asks Akihiro. 

Scott nods and undoes the buckles before sliding the pants. He’s so nervous, but Daken just kisses his neck and lips, he forgets what he’s doing, until his hand touches the delinquent’s erection. His hand freezes there and he kisses Daken to get a distraction. The Japanese chuckles and kisses him harder. 

\- You don’t kiss as bad as I thought you would. Comments Daken. 

\- Thanks? 

\- Just want to touch it? 

Cyclops bites his lower lips. He doesn’t feels urge. It’s really just a proposition. And it’s not the first time he did it, at least. He bends and swirls his tongue around the head of the reaction. He hears Akihiro groans of approval. He sits on his knees to be more comfortable and hands play in his hairs while he takes more in his mouth. He rubs his tongue on the sides. He slowly slides it toward his throat, trying to take it all. He gives a little push then pull back to breath.  
Scott feels Daken’s legs tremble, will he already come?

\- Get on the bed, Scott. Orders the Japanese. 

The hero complies and Daken puts him like he wants: face in his crotch with his hips in the air. Summers takes the erection back in his mouth and groans when the delinquent pulls down his pants. He swallows most of the length he can and the ex-villain movements sow down. He bobs his head fast, trying to unravel Akihiro. 

\- You’re eager… Oh, you look pretty tight. Comments Daken, nonchalantly. 

Scott gets red as his visor and Daken open his box. The sound of a bottle opening makes him clench. The American groans when he feels the ex-villain digits on his entrance. They wiggle and push slowly inside. He feels the resistance slowly giving in and Scott whimpers a finger slides in. He licks the side of the erection while a second teases. 

\- Touch yourself, Scott. Asks Akihiro. 

Cyclops takes the hand on Daken’s thigh and brings it to his half-hard cock. He strokes it to erection and bobs his head. He groans when the second finger push inside him. They twist and scissors inside him. He breathes out and slides his thumb on the head of his erection. 

\- Slow, Daken… 

\- Not on this. Respond the delinquent. 

The American makes a silent groan when Akihiro’s fingers crook on his prostate. He strokes his cock faster and Daken rubs his fingers as fast. Cyclops presses his lips on the tip of Daken’s cock, just lapping slowly while concentrates on his rising climax. He breathes deeper and his legs trembles. 

\- You’re going to come, Scott?

The young mutant nods and the Japanese thrust his fingers deeper, pressing on the prostate while thrusting in and out. Summers groans loudly and his balls contract. He comes in his hand, moaning with Daken’s cock in his mouth.  
Scott slides the cock deeper in his mouth, Akihiro still haven’t come, but he’s near, very near.  
The door opens.

\- Daken! What the hell you and…

Wolverine freezes in place at the show before him. Scott runs away from his bedroom when he hear four ‘’snikt’’ at the same time.  
 


	52. Attuma x Dracula

Hyperion was with them now. The Red Skull was ecstatic under his composed façade. Dracula could feel his blood pumping through his veins. He could also feel MODOK, but Attuma was more irritated, thought he was hiding it. 

The Nazi and Hyperion both go to somewhere more closed to surely discuss plan. The Cabal is disassembled and MODOK mumbles about having great plans and great weaponry.   
Dracula sighs when Attuma crosses his arms and looks annoyed. 

\- Going back to rule over your fishes? Asks Dracula. 

\- Shut your mouth, mosquito. Respond the sea warrior. 

The ocean beats is enraged so easily, it is near ridiculous. Thought, he’s not better. How can a shark mock the peak of evolution? Attuma blood is pumping hard, he’s ready to fight him. He wants a fight.   
Dracula would like blood, he crave blood in fact. The Skull prevented him from feasting on Captain America, he has to drink on lesser blood, but he still wants it, badly. 

Dracula swing his hand Attuma stops it an inch before his face with a grin of satisfaction. The warrior squeezes his hand intensely and he kicks the abdomen armour to get released. He turns into smoke to go outside. Of course, the ocean beast follows him. He swings his sword in the smoke, with no avail. The Transylvanian gets is own sword and tries to pierces his right leg. Attuma blocks it easily and catch his cape, pulling it behind.   
The fool laughs in victory, his sword plunging in the vampire’s chest, however he didn’t notice his neck uncover. Dracula bites mercilessly and it stops Attuma momentum, only denting the Transylvanian’s armour. 

\- You… dare!? Roars Attuma. 

Dracula answers by sucking blood harder. It… is refreshing. He thought it would taste rotten fish, but instead it taste like normal blood, just a bit more salty.   
The ocean warrior grabs his face and pulls his away violently. Dracula lends on his feet and swipes the blood. 

\- Want to continue, shark? Your blood was surprisingly appreciable. Comments Dracula. 

\- Yes. I will make you pay for this affront. 

\- Then it means… More blood for me. 

Attuma shouts of rage and slash his sword with blinding rapidity at Dracula. The vampire barely dodges the hits and must escape by smoke farther, near a storage, far away from the Skull’s guards. He hears the sea creature groans in rage, but then chuckles as he gets nearer the vampire. Oh, he wants to play now. Well he could. 

\- You think you can hide from me…? Flea, come here. Asks the warrior. 

\- Attuma, I wouldn’t want to… wound you too badly when the Skull call us.

\- You take what you want and you run away before I can get something? Truly, your kin is abhorrent. 

\- Compared to yours, we are lion. You are merely a dog in our legs. 

\- I hate to admit, but I begin… to like this attitude. 

\- Oh? Will you flatter soon as a ruse to place your sword between my ribs? 

\- Another day. We need all the member of the Cabal to take the down the Avengers. 

\- Even you, even if you are brainless.

\- Even you, even if you are useless. 

The two villains are glaring at each other. They put their swords on their belts. Dracula grins first and gives his hand to the warrior.

\- You can hit me once, so your grudge doesn’t come back at our next meeting. States the Transylvanian, confident the sea native won’t hurt him. 

\- Once? Bah! Who do you think I am to satisfy from only once? Respond the warrior. 

The vampire feels all the air inside his lungs get out when Attuma hits him violently in the chest, his armor breaking. It didn’t hurt… It was merely surprising coming from the warrior.   
Dracula takes a sharp breath when the sea native lifts his chin and kisses him. Well, what a way to offer more blood. His teeth have cut his blue lips and this is all he can smell. The warrior slams his wrist against the wall and kisses his jaw. He bends his head to lick the dry blood on the warrior’s neck. He grins when the ocean beast groans.

\- You have no control on your base instinct. Comments the sea native. 

\- I have. But right now why would I want to? Answers the vampire. 

Attuma presses his armoured body against the Transylvanian. The vampire bites his lower lips as a response. The pain and the resistance coming from the other villain makes him want to tear him apart.   
Dracula groans when the sea native removes his broken chest plate.

\- You were human, don’t you? Asks the ocean beast. 

\- … Yes, but a time in my life which is irrelevant. Respond the vampire. 

\- I believe you. I just want to know the better approach. 

Dracula kisses him again. Attuma grabs his platinum locks and rips off his belt. He can feel the bestiality inside the ocean beast soaring. He breaks the locks on the sea native’s armor and claws his chest. Attuma throws away his helmet and bites the vampire in return. He turns him around. 

\- You’ll bite me how much you want, after… Growls the warrior. 

Dracula’s both wrists are slam on the wall. He feels the sea native’s breath on his neck. He frees one of his hands and grabs his azure hairs. 

\- You’re surprisingly calm. Comments Attuma. 

\- I have lived for more than five hundred years, you think you can surprise me? Respond Dracula. 

The warrior laughs softly and shoves the vampire leather pants down. 

\- I can try my best. Answer Attuma.

The Transylvanian pulls the other villain hairs when he feels something viscous brush his thigh. He knows what it is. Sea creature of course has different anatomy. He feels the warrior eagerness, heat. He groans when the sea beast thrusts inside him, it has been years… At least there is enough viscosity. He groans again when Attuma begins to move immediately, in hard and deep thrusts. The sea creature is not silent, far from it. 

\- Enjoying yourself, pilchard? Asks the Transylvanian. 

The warrior makes an angry growl and slams his entire cock inside Dracula. The vampire must admit his size is appreciable. He hums of approval when the sea native slams him against the wall, his cock pressing against his prostate. He groans when the warrior slams faster.   
Attuma makes a triumphant groan and the vampire feels the warmth of his climax. 

\- Already? States Dracula. 

\- It’s only the first round….

\-------------------------------------

Dracula bites the warrior’s wrist one last time before getting up. He can barely walk, but he’ll fly. He notices Attuma staggering.

\- What have you done to me…? Ask the sea creature. 

\- You are truly brainless. How exasperating. 

\- Answer…!

\- I bit you! Cretin. What did you expect? To be immune because you live under the sea? You have less than three day to find an antidote. If you don’t, you become a vampire under my command. The two outcomes please me. 

Dracula turns into smoke, letting Attuma grip his bite marks. Truly, Dracula has played him.


	53. Stephen Strange x Jericho Drumm

\- This is not a practice to become a true sorcerer. Do you believe me this naïve? Asks Jericho.

\- You see right through me. Respond Stephen.

Drumm sighs and pushes the sorcerer supreme head from beside his visage. 

\- You could have been classier about it. Tells the voodoo master. 

\- But it’s not a no. Respond Strange. 

\- You are desperate. 

\- For you, yes. I can get any lady when I want. You are an exception. 

\- Mmmmh. This argument is not helping you. 

Strange blushes and shrugs. A book flies in his hand and he feigns to stop giving attention to Jericho. The voodoo master takes his book and ignores any attempts of the American to get his attention. It is hard, Strange uses every trinket in the room to make theater out of them. He tries to concentrate how to summon a faery in case of… The snowball on Strange’s shelf is now a crystal ball for his last doll. 

\- Let my dolls alone, Strange. 

\- My bad. 

\- Why don’t you ask Wong? Or your cape?

\- My cape?

\- I have seen how it caresses you in battle. 

\- I told it to stop! Thanks for telling me, I didn’t notice. 

\- You are really concentrated in battle. At least. 

\- Not only in battle, Jericho. I learned something new today… I kept it to try it with you. 

Drumm sighs and closes his book. He was a little, just a little, curious about what Strange had up his sleeve.  
The apprentice nods and the sorcerer supreme grins. He moves his hands and draws a circle on the ground. He speaks slowly and pulls Jericho in his lap. He removes his tunic and the Haitian’s shirt.   
They kiss and the sorcerer supreme removes his pants while biting the other magician’s neck. He recites the last word of the summoning and they two wizards are surrounded by a patch of glowing pale blue tentacles. 

\- This is…Eccentric. Comments Drumm. 

\- This is the soils which cover one of the interdimensional palaces. It is inoffensive if it is not attack by darkness based magic. And it love warmness.

Jericho feels his legs being palm by the appendages. Stephen seems to enjoy the tentacles sliding on his bare legs. He watches as the sorcerer supreme removes the last piece of clothes and notices the appendages sliding on his groin. Strange helps him to remove his pants and brief. Jericho squirms at the touch of the tentacles. 

Doctor Voodoo stares at the American groaning, his groin disappearing under glowing tentacles. He feels one at the base of his cock, two sliding up his abs. 

\- It’s better than I thought. Comments Stephen. 

\- What did you thought it would be? Asks Jericho, retaining a groan. 

\- I thought they would be a little rougher since most sorcerers used them for battle. 

Stephen groans and kisses Jericho again when a tentacles teases his slit. He notices the Haitian biting his lower lips. He kisses his neck and pushes aside the tentacles to grabs his cock. Drumm moans and shifts his position. Stephen gets closer to hi and grab their cock to rub them together.  
The sorcerer supreme groans loudly when he feels an appendage rubs his entrance. It pushes in easily and Strange ruts against his apprentice. Jericho breaths heavily and moves his hips with Strange to get as much friction he can. The American grabs them both in his hand and jerks his wrist at the same rhythm then the tentacle rubbing his prostate. They kiss with eagerness. They stop to breath and moan.

Jericho moans again when a second appendage slides its way inside him, rubbing the other and stretching his wall, adding pressure on his prostate. Strange whimpers at the second too. Their cock get wrap together by the tentacles.   
Jericho kisses the American and squeezes his hips. The sorcerer supreme nibbles his neck and pinches his nipples. 

\- I’m about to come... This is so good… Groans Strange, jerking his hips. 

Jericho nods and kisses Stephen. He feels nearing climax as well. The appendage inside him accelerates and the lewd moan Stephen makes coming throws him over the edge as well. They both slump on their side, the tentacles still palming them.

\- Can you send them home now? Asks Jericho. 

\- Why? They love us. Respond the American. 

\- Strange. 

\- Very well. Will you continue to study afterward?

\- Yes. I have to bring something better next time.


	54. Hulk x Red Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RedhulkxHulk
> 
> Non-Con

The buildings crash around them. Of course, they’re the one who made them crash. 

\- HULK IS STRONGER. 

\- YOU’RE CLEARLY NOT PROVING IT! Shouts back Red Hulk. 

They push against their hand harder, almost head-butting, smoke coming out their ears, veins popping all over their body. The army are set, the soldiers’ fingers shaky on the trigger, watching the scene unfold.  
They both grunts of rage when they push even harder, heels digging in the cement, cracking the soil deep. 

The army quickly retreat farther. The colossuses continue their pushing and grunts of exertion until Hulk makes a thunderous roar and slams Red Hulk into the ground. Thunderbolt’s radioactivity surges and Hulk groans of annoyance.  
Colonel Ross kicks the green giant to get up, Banner falls on his back, another vein popping on his forehead. 

Hulk screams of rage and punches Red Hulk before he’s able to make another move. Ross falls on the ground, breaking a car in his fall. His feels on fire and he can see birds flying around his head. 

\- I’m strongest Hulk! Roars Hulk. 

\- I’m not… Finished, kiddo. Grunts Red Hulk, getting up. 

Hulk nose flare and he clenches his fists. 

\- Sit down…. Even if you are not good, I do not want to kill you. Says Hulk. 

\- Shut up. I’m not here to be silent when you wreck the city. Answers Thaddeus. 

Red Hulk gets up again and Hulk is running out of idea to put the Red Hulk down. Thunderbolt is really stubborn on this one, convinced of Hulk’s guilt. 

Red Hulk punches Banner in the face and Hulk do a barrel roll. He swipes his face to look back at Ross getting ready for another round. 

\- I’ll wear you out. States Hulk.

\- You can try. I can fight for hours. 

No, not fight. It doesn’t work. Red Hulk is determined and stubborn, convinced to be the good guy, saving the city. He’s going to pin him and wreck him like never before. In fact Hulk is surprised he didn’t thought of doing this earlier. 

The Red Hulk Jumps to smash him with both his fist, Hulk dodge it easily by jumping. He hops again on Ross’ back and uses his knee to knock the Colonel’s head.  
The Avenger knows Thunderbolt will not be dizzy long. He slams against him so the Red Hulk break the ground. Thaddeus tries to get free from Hulk, now squeezing his neck with his elbow. The level of radioactivity increase dangerously but Banner doesn’t let his grip go until his rival stops struggling so hard. 

Once Ross settles down, slightly, to discuss with Hulk, the Avenger grinds his hips. 

\- THE FUCK YOU’RE DOING! WHAT IS BANNER DOING IN THERE? Shouts Ross. 

\- Hulk is stronger! Hulk will wear you out! Shouts back Hulk. 

Ross tries to use his weight to roll with Hulk on his back it fail and Banner gains a more favorable position to hold the Colonel down. He rips off the stretchy army cargo pants he got and Ross shouts of rage. The radioactivity is near what Banner went through to become Hulk. 

The Avenger slams his hips, with his pants on, against the Colonel buttocks, pinning the Red Hulk’s hips in the cement. Thunderbolt grunts of extortion to get out the Hulk’s grips. The floor gets glassy from the radioactivity, but the scientist doesn’t suffer from these mortals gamma ray. 

Banner spreads his legs and pins his knees against the Red Hulk’s hips, keeping them still while Thaddeus shouts insults and tries to struggle against the grip.  
The rubbing of Thunderbolt struggle does have some effects on Hulk’s groin. Soon, the zipper of the pants is breaking from his erection. Hulk quickly uses his hand to rip the purple fabric and pushes Ross’s head against the ground. 

\- I WILL PROVE THAT HULK IS STRONGEST! 

\- THEN FREAKING DO IT! Yells Red Hulk back. 

Banner plunges inside the other Hulk and his fingers tighten enormously under the sensation while Ross howls. Bruce did make love, but Hulk, there was sometimes years between each of his love making.  
Thunderbolt grabs Hulk’s head, dumbfounded by pleasure, and smashes it to his side. The Avenger retaliates by jolting his hips, ripping off a groan from Thaddeus. 

Hulk gets his out the vitrified cement and mercilessly slams his hips against Thunderbolt’s. The colonel makes an uncertain moan, his hand clutches on pieces of cement and tank parts. The force of the trusts almost makes press deeper in the ground, like a hammer against a nail.  
Banner makes a crochet with his arm around Ross’s neck again when he tries to lift his torso. He continues to thrusts inside, slamming hard. He notices his rival’s own bobbing erection. He grabs it and tightens excessively around it. He pushes his erection the deepest he can in Ross’s ass while doing so and is rewarded by a strangled moan.  
The Red Hulk grunts louder and adjust his leg to get more balance and brace himself when Hulk begin to pounds inside him again, violently splitting him in two, ramming his prostate. Hulk is near animalistic, just the pleasure driving him, brute force to get to his climax. They both get lost in the pleasure of mating, making the soil tremble at each thrust. 

Finally Hulk roars and spills inside the Red Hulk, his greenish semen spilling outside and dropping on both of their thighs. The Red Hulk groans hoarsely when Banner continues to stab his prostate until he climaxes too. 

Hulk gets up and roars of victory. Red Hulk is not in his way again. Ross rolled on his side and slowly gets back to his human form, all sticky and exhausted. 

\- HULK THE STRONGEST!!!! HULK SAVE CITY NOW!


	55. Tony Stark x Justin Trudeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend gave me the dare and why the hell not?

A box fight and a true hug leaved Tony hot and bothered. Of course the Prime Minister was cute as hell, just to make matter worse. And he was married.   
However, Justin seems like he was giving signals too. They were winking at each way too much and touching shoulder, it was becoming inappropriate. Especially since they only walked ten meters from the boxing ring. 

Tony mentally shrugs and takes his chance. He turns his head and kisses the Prime Minister. Justin kisses back, as expected. Stark pushes him against the wall and removes his shirt. The Canadian blushes and helps Stark to remove his shirt. Once they are both topless, their hands are free to roam the other’s body. Of course, Justin slides his hand softly on the heart of Tony.   
Iron Man slides his hands in the Prime Minister’s back, slips his hands under his brief. He squeezes the cheeks. Justin responds by licking his collar bones and squeezing his pecs. 

They both stop their pants and slide their brief down while kissing. Their kisses are now messy out of impatience. Tony grabs the Prime Minister’s cock and didn’t expect the girth. Well, Canada is the second biggest country in the world… He groans when Justin bites his neck and slides his hand on his cheeks.   
They sit on the ground, Stark gets on the Canadian’s lap and they rock their hips, getting friction on their straining erection. 

\- Reassure me, you’re not getting frisky with every president and minster you meet? Asks Trudeau, biting his lower lips. 

\- Only the cute ones. And I can assure you, you’re unique on that. Respond Tony, winking. 

Stark moans when the Prime minister grabs them both in his hand. He pumps them slowly, to let the pleasure build up. It let Iron Man appreciate the Canadian’s entire splendor.   
Justin removes his hand and leans on the side, Tony imitates and kisses the Prime Minister’s thigh before gripping the hard rock erection. He feels Justin do the same, but Tony is too on edge. Once he feels the lips on the tip of his cock, he comes with a moan. He squeezes his hand on the Canadian’s cock and pumps, licking a stripe on the side. Trudeau groans, his cock twitches. Tony swirls his tongue and he feels semen spurting on his tongue. 

The two men lay on their side a moment before sitting. Tony is still surprised no body guard came around or any Captain America to tell him Zola had attack them. However, while chatting with Trudeau, he’ll be sure to make some contract, just to have a reason to see this smile again. And a couple of box matches.


	56. Hyperion x Dracula x Attuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lobo

   
\- Attuma, breath. Orders Hyperion. 

The warrior tries to take deep breath to calm down from the situation. Dracula continues to remove his golden chest plate, his teeth bare and ready to meet skin. Hyperion is behind the Lemurian ruler, pulling his hair on the side to nibble on his neck.   
The king of the vampire loses patience and breaks the locks of the armour to throw it on the side. He immediately kisses the warrior’s torso and bites on a nipple. Attuma groans of pain, Hyperion holds his jaw and nibbles his ear. 

\- You’re going to look good with bite marks. I’ll be sure to let my marks too. Comments Hyperion. 

\- You only say this to laugh when the Skull will ask what happened. Spits the sea warrior.

\- Yes, but mostly because I’ll know I treated you right. 

Attuma groans when Dracula breaks his belt. The Transylvanian licks a stripe of blue skin on his stomach before rubbing his hands on the shoulder of the Lemurian. He bends the sea warrior and fumbles on his belt.   
\- Going fast, Dracula. Comments Milton. 

\- I used all my patience for other thing. Those lips are mesmerizing and I want them to good use. Now. Growl Dracula. 

Attuma grunts when his face rubs the crotch of the vampire. The Transylvanian swiftly gets his erection out. Hyperion breath gets heavier when the Lemurian king puts his lips around the head. Dracula pulls his blue hairs and groan huskily. His eyes set on Hyperion. Marcus leans and nibbles the Transylvanian lower lips.   
Hyperion pulls the pants down the legs of the Lemurian and pushes a finger. The sea warrior grunts, but Milton continues to push it, and then add a second roughly to move in and out. Dracula makes a low moan sliding more of his erection is Attuma’s mouth, grunting of the pain. Marcus goes slower to let him accommodates. 

\- He can take it, Hyperion. Namor punched him many time and he’s still alive. It’s quite a feat. His body ca easily takes a little rougher. States Dracula. 

Hyperion continues to go slow, just to look at the Lemurian thighs tensing and the goosebumps on the pale blue skin. He runs his hand on the left thigh and kisses his lower back. His erection wants attention. Milton twists his fingers and scissors them. The sea warrior moans are muffled, but it please Dracula. 

Hyperion stands up properly, his erection sliding between the Lemurian king’s cheeks. He pushes fast inside him. Attuma groans loudly. The vampire pulls his hairs, his erection sliding out his mouth.   
The Transylvanian listens to the warrior’s groans and panting as Hyperion thrusts deep inside of him. 

\- He looks good? Asks Marcus.

\- Fantastic. Completely debauched. Answers Dracula, licking his lips. 

The vampire king lifts the Lemurian shoulders, changing the angle of Hyperion’s thrusts, and kisses and nibbles his neck. Milton groans slams harder inside the sea ruler.   
The Transylvanian scratches the warrior’s back, leaving pearls on blood. He teases his teeth on his neck, getting goosebumps from him. He nibbles his neck again and steps back. He pushes Attuma’s head down. The sea ruler swallows his cock again. He clutches his fingers on Dracula’s thighs.  
While the vampire groans, Hyperion kisses him. 

\- He’s good, but we should give him what he wants. Comments Dracula, kissing back. 

Marcus hums in approbation. Attuma chokes back a moan and braces himself. The vampire pulls his hairs again and Hyperion grabs his hips to make sure he’s stabilized. They both slam their erection hard, down his throat and deep inside. He clutches his fingers harder while they both pound him roughly. He soon begins to lack of oxygen, and saliva runs on his chin. The thrusts in his ass begin to burn again by the speed and force of it, but his prostate so roughly assaulted makes his cock leak more.   
The Lemurian groans and tries to breath, tries to stop his members from trembling. He comes, his moan choked by Dracula’s cock. Hyperion groans loudly, his walls contract around Milton’s erection. 

Dracula pulls out and finishes by hand, his semen spilling on the warrior’s lips and chin. Hyperion spills soon after inside the sea warrior, moaning swears loudly. 

Milton and Dracula sit down on the bed of Hyperion’s quarter. Attuma spits the rest of the semen in his mouth and grabs his clothes. 

\- Where are you going? We’re not finished appreciating you. States the vampire, kissing the Lemurian’s neck.


	57. T'Challa x Stephen Strange

\- It is true it have some magical properties. Doom managed to exploit them? Askes Stephen. 

\- Yes, and it almost brought demise on the world. I managed to stop him of course. Assures T’Challa. 

Stephen couldn’t doubt it. He puts the piece of vibranium on the table and takes a grape from the bowl of fruit on display. T’Challa seems to avoid his look, rare from the proud. The Sorcerer supreme can understand, he could see the lust emanating from the king. 

The Sorcerer Supreme sighs after thirty minutes of trivial small talk, mostly from his part. 

\- Did you begin to notice my legs when we were fighting Fin Fang Foom on the Kilimanjaro? Asks the American?

The king turns his head to the magician, sitting straight in his chair. 

\- Where does this question come from? Asks Black Panther. 

\- From you looking at them. 

\- Keep your eyes on the fight, sorcerer. 

\- I can invoke demon to do it for me. So I have time to admire the landscape. I’m not very athletic, so they could be prettier. 

\- I think they are pretty fine. Please don’t compare yourself to me for that. 

\- I could merely be a copy of you if I gave time for exercising. 

Stephen begins to removes his cape. He feels the claws of the king on his side. His large hands get to his collar and pull up. Stephen snaps his finger and T’Challa makes a surprised groan. Naked in half a second is always a surprise. 

Strange chuckles teasingly. He snaps his fingers again and the doors of the room close. T’Challa is quick to grab him and pull him. The American groans when lips caress his neck. He moans in encouragement. The king pulls his legging down to get more skin.  
The sorcerer supreme was wondering what he could do to surprise the Wakandian, but all his attempt to do magic are cut with a hot kiss on a sore muscle, a stiff tendon. He nibbles on the king’s lower lips.  
Once they kiss, it gets erratic. Stephen feels his erection jumping in the air while T’Challa gets his nails scratching viciously on his thighs. The king puts his hands on his hips in a kiss and Stephen jumps. The Wakandian grabs his legs to hold him up. 

Doctor Strange groans when the warrior lifts him higher, his thighs on his shoulder, and his erection inside a wet mouth. He puts his hands in the black locks on the kings and squeezes his thighs. His groan is higher when he feels a finger probing his ass. He murmurs a spell to make the finger wet as well. He clenches his teeth and feels his entrance slowly giving in to the intrusion. It only adds a bit of spice to the blow job. A second finger slithers in and Strange licks his lips.

The king puts down the magician and Stephen feels his knees weak. 

\- Get on your stomach. Orders the king. 

The American complies and lies on the large table. Black Panther quickly inserts three fingers inside the sorcerer, whispering obscene proposition and compliments. Stephen doesn’t mind the irritable wooden table under his cock, rubbing uncomfortably. He feels like he’s about to come just yet.  
The American shudders and brace himself when he feels the king getting on the table. He lifts his hips and cries out when Black Panther slides in, groaning loudly. Stephen is at his limit, he can’t even squeeze consciously the cock inside him. He feels heat irradiating from his body quickly. He whimpers when T’Challa moves. He uses magic to relax his walls, easing the thrusts of the warrior.

Stephen moans, his cock twitching. He feels his ball tensing. He can’t already come, T’Challa just began. He bites his lower lips and squeezes his hand painfully on the base. He gets the spasms of an orgasm, intense by the assault of his prostate, but nothing. The sensation of overstimulation last.  
The sorcerer begins to tremble to hold the position. He just wants to come, intensely, but the Wakandian slows down, to feel the sorcerer inside-out. 

The American is not going to beg, he closes his eyes and tenses. He feels frustrated, but comforts himself by knowing the climax will be majestic. He feels the king breathe against his neck. He pushes his hips up and T’Challa groan loudly, coming without notice. 

Strange turn on his back while the Wakandian gets up. The sorcerer makes something of a whelp when the warrior grabs his erection with strong hands and digs his thumbs, rubs his fingers in circle. He writhes in the grasp, but moans to Black Panther to continue. 

\- I F-forget how hA! Hand can be great…! Groans Stephen. 

T’Challa crooks an eyebrow, he bend over, slightly opening his lips. Strange legs get tense and a part of come lands on the king’s lips and right cheek. 

\- I thought you would use your magic to make it longer. Says the king, chuckling. 

\- If you want round two. I agree greatly, but I wanted to enjoy the moment. Answers Doctor Strange.


	58. Daken x Peter Parker

\- So, what’s special about Peter? Asks Johnny, nonchalantly. 

\- He smells like plastic, hot-dogs and Spider-Man. He’s Spider-Man isn’t it? Asks Daken. 

\- Yeah. With a nose like your, it’s hard to miss.

\- Has he a boyfriend?

\- Don’t tell me you want to date that nerd?

\- Well, I want a piece of that ass. 

\- Gawd, sometimes I just think you’re a walking erection. 

\- Well at least would know what to expect from me. Now, look at the pro.

\- Are you going to…?

\- Woo your best-friend. See you in the morning Johnny-booboo. 

Storm groans but doesn’t restrain him. The mutant smoothly goes through the crowd. He doesn’t use his pheromone yet. He’ll see if he really needs them first. Parker seems to mind in his own business, making dirty looks to the Cheetos on the table, currently occupied by Luke Cage. 

Daken comes right beside Power Man and takes a handful of Cheetos, checking Peter from the corner of his eyes. The hero is already making a move to get nearer the chips.   
Luke gets out from between to the two. 

\- Hey, Peter. Greets Daken. 

\- Hey…? And you are? Asks Peter, innocently. 

\- A man with a strong sense of smell and know when you’re lying, Spidey. Ha! Your face. I’m not telling anyone. 

\- Johnny invited you, isn’t it? 

\- Yeah. 

Peter looks at him, head to toes, and finally puts Cheetos in his mouth. 

\- What do you want? I mean, I’m all for giving second chance, but you don’t inspire a lot of trusts. States Peter. 

\- Hey, I’m just trying to know you. There’s a reason your best friend with Johnny. I’m curious. 

\- He has dubious taste, that’s why. 

\- Can’t deny it. 

\- … You smell like Cheetos?

Daken mimics like he’s sniffing himself and shrugs.

\- Yeah, dude. You really smell like one. Do you bath in them at night? I thought I was the crazy Cheetos gentlemen. States Spider-Man. 

Too bad, he had to use his pheromones. He felt the distrust in the boy. But now the pheromones were getting to his head and he looked drunk.   
They continue to chat. Daken feels Johnny looking at him from a distance. Slowly, he stops his hormones on Peter and Spider-Man begins to genuinely like him. He still considers him like a villain, but he’s not so stiff. 

The evening begins to light up. A Dj comes in and Stark brings the alcohol. It’s not long before there are people doing bad karaoke and dancing like vertical bacon, this includes Johnny. 

\- Oh boy, Johnny. Wait! You’re filming!!? Shouts Spider-Man. 

\- Oh yes, I am. Putting that on his twitter tomorrow. Laughs Akihiro.

\- Send it to me, I’ll do editing. No prob. Hey, want to fuck his room?

\- Hell yeah. Let’s puts pics of Ben everywhere.

Daken chuckles and they both get away from the party to the Baxter Building. Reed doesn’t prevent them from entering, he trusts Peter enough to know he won’t be a lot of trouble. 

The duo arrives in the bedroom and discusses of ways to put it upside down. Daken enjoys the childish mirth that irradiates Peter. The hero finally puts everything upside down, literally, with Ben photos under everything. 

Daken helps him, but make sure to keep the bed last. 

\- Okay, the bed! Says Peter. 

\- You’ve sleep on it? It looks uncomfortable. 

\- No, no, it’s fireproof, but it’s very comfy, 

\- Oh yeah, let’s try it out then. 

Parker gets a scarlet tone but quickly laugh it out. 

\- You want to jump on the bed? Asks the photographer. 

\- No, you had a better idea before, when you were red. Respond Akihiro. 

Spider-Man gets crimson again. 

\- That’s just going to piss him off. States Peter. 

\- Blame it on your web if he finds sticky stuff in his covers. Shrugs Daken. 

Peter rolls his eyes while laughing.   
Daken take a smell of the air, ignoring the web fluids everywhere, he smells the hero is horny. It’s a good sign for him. The Japanese sits on the bed and spreads his legs. He makes a sign at Peter to come to him.   
The photographer blushes again and walks toward Akihiro. 

The Japanese don't want foreplay or anything. It’s now. He unbuckles the hero’s belt in surprising rapidity and pulls down the brief. Peter makes a surprised yelp. Daken puts his lips on the half-erect cock and squeezes the butt cheek. 

\- Oh God... You’re impatient. Comments Parker.

\- You’ll pay me dinner later, just relax now. Respond the mutant. 

Peter moans lewdly immediately when Daken takes him in his mouth. The Japanese feel the arousal of the hero growing. He sucks the head, making sure to turn his tongue. He looks at Peter’s face, lost in the haze of pleasure. He nibbles the sensitive organ before licking it. 

\- D-Daken… Groans Parker. 

The mutant licks the slit and the vein under the erection. He makes a soft groan when Spider-Man comes in his face with a shaky moan. 

The hero takes his breath back while Akihiro swipes his face. The mutant’s erection begins to be painful in his pants. Peter gets on his knees and gets between his legs.   
Daken breaths out when the hero kisses his chest and abdomen first. Peter unzips and mouths the mutant’s boxer, making sure to press his lips at each inch. Akihiro makes an animalistic groan and ruts his hips.  
The hero exhales and pulls the brief with his teeth. Daken rock hard erection falls on his forehead. He quickly licks the head, dizzy by the smell and his own heat. 

Parker licks thoughtfully the mutant’s cock before putting his lips the head and bobbing his head. The Japanese rocks his hips, his hand clawing the mattress. Spider-Man chokes at the hit behind his throat. He takes back his breath and sucks instead. He moves his tongue lazily. 

\- Oh… Come on… Groans the mutant. 

Peter doesn’t give in and still sucks and nibbles teasingly slow. He chokes and springs back when Daken jerks his hips, shoving his dick down his throat.   
Parker coughs and pits on the ground. The back of his throat hurt and he’s not that hot anymore. 

\- Dude… Not cool. Comments the hero. 

\- Stop whining, you’re made of tougher stuff than that. 

\- Fuck you. 

Spider-Man gets near but only uses his hand and pulls Daken’s hairs. The mutant groans and squeezes his hand on the hero’s. He bites down on Peter’s shoulder while coming, tasting copper in his mouth. 

\- Ow. States Peter.

\- Sissy. 

Peter rolls his eyes and buttons his jeans. 

\- I understand why Johnny likes you now. Comments Peter, going out. 

Daken makes a low chuckle. He could squish the spider a bit too hard if he wanted too…


	59. Wolverine x Billy Kaplan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rafadodrigo

Billy clenches his fingers on his pillow. He bucks his hips up to have more. If anyone saw him, they would have gone away seriously questioning his taste. He buries his face to moan in the pillow when his erection is pulled back to get a reverse blowjob. 

\- Awfully noisy, kiddo. Even with a pillow. Comments Wolverine. 

Logan dips his tongue again in Wiccan’s puckering hole, going deep until his teeth scrape the delicate skin of the young mutant. Wiccan squirms and groans. The old man makes sure to stroke the erection slowly to keep him interested but making sure the show is all about his tongue circling his ass.  
Logan laps rapidly on the fluttering entrance before thrusting his tongue in and out. He hears Billy tearing the pillow and his legs tremble. He might have kept him on edge for a bit too long. He removes his tongue and nibbles the cheek. 

\- Come on… Whispers Kaplan. 

Logan chuckles and slides his finger up the young man perineum, teasing his entrance. He licks his balls and slides his fingers easily. He licks the rim around his finger and Wiccan moans in the pillow. 

\- You could come from just me eating your ass, don’t you?

\- Like you had to ah!ask… Respond the sorcerer breathlessly. 

Wolverine slides a second finger in, still slick with all the saliva. He thrusts in and out while he kisses the young Avenger’s lower back. The older mutant feels his erection twitch. He gets up on his knee and aligns his cock to the welcoming ass of the younger mutant. Wiccan moans loudly when he thrusts in, clenching around him. He groans and begins to fuck him in earnest. Kaplan’s greedy hole is almost sucking him in.  
The Canadian groans and already feels his climax nearing. He tries to slow down, but Billy pushes his hips back every time he pulls back. He comes inside the young Avenger with a growl. 

\- Yep, you’re old. Comments Billy. 

\- Shaddup. You’re just too good. Retorts Logan. 

Wolverine turns Billy on his back. He pushes his knees to his shoulders, exposing his entire crotch and his raging erection.  
The older man bends down and hungrily swallows Billy’s cock. Wiccan groans and throws his head back. 

\- Ah… Fuck! Fuck!

Logan licks he head before going down further to lick the fluttering hole again. Kaplan squirms and his cock twitches. He gets back to lick the cock and teases the slit. Kaplan groans loudly and makes soft whimpers. Logan opens his mouth while the young man ejaculates on his face. 

Billy cools off and rolls on his side, his breathing calming down. 

\- You hoe. Jokes Kaplan. 

\- Look who’s talking. Respond Wolverine, chuckling.


	60. Hulk x Red Hulk x Leader [Rape]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Monkey Man and Blacksmith54

The Leader opens his eyes, dust falls in them He coughs loudly, pushing the rubbles on him away.  
There’s almost no light, but he quickly uses his wristband to light. He’s under what was supposed to be his office in his base. 

Stern hears a loud noise near him. The stones shiver. He crawls out of the debris and looks for an exit, or a weapon lying between rocks. The villain cries out when a hand pierces the debris, the calloused fingers gripping his shirt and pulling him through the rest of the crumbled walls. 

\- There he is. Comments Red Hulk, holding the villain above Hulk’s head. 

Hulk makes a deafening roar, even Ross had to drop Samuel in the debris to cover his ears. 

\- You’re trapped with both of us, Leader. I hope you got what you expected. Comments the Red Hulk.

\- I did not expect you here… And you destroyed my entire base!? Shouts Leader, flabbergasted. 

\- I think we hit you a notch too hard. You missing memories… Chuckles Thaddeus. 

\- MATTER NOT. SMASH BIG HEAD! Shouts Hulk. 

The Leader quickly looks around for a mean to defend himself. However, the Red Hulk catches his arm before he moves anymore. 

\- You do know why we’re here, Sterns? Asks the Red Hulk. 

\- I don’t think you know the repercussions of your actions! Retorts the villain. 

Hulk makes another shout and to the villain. 

\- Let’s say… Betty. This name rings any bells to you? Asks Ross. 

The Leader makes a snarl.  
\- You kidnapped her and then you think you can get away with it when you release her. We know you didn’t just let her in that cage. A Guinea pig just for you. 

Banner growls. The Leader whimpers when Hulk grabs his other arm and makes a hard pull, stretching his shoulder uncomfortably. 

\- She’s alive. Someone else could have killed her in the bat of an eye. Respond the villain. 

\- No one is stupid enough to kill my daughter. States Thunderbolt. 

\- Then you are blind. 

Hulk shouts and smashes the Leader on the ground. The villain is dizzy and can see birdies flying in circles around his head, but he quickly gets back to his senses. The Hulk gets near again and Thaddeus smirks and steps back. 

\- Stay back…! Attempts Sterns.

However, Hulk grabs his arm and jerks it to the side. The villain loses his breath when his back hits the floor hard. He can’t get up without retaliation. The Hulk is watching him closely, his fingers crushing his flesh against his bones. Leader groans of pain. He squirms again and tries to activate one of his bracelets to escape his aggressor, but Banner growl and break it. 

\- You not going away. Growls the Avenger. 

Samuel curses and swears to himself he’ll make both beasts regret. He’ll raise countries against them. He then yelps when Hulk pulls and tears, not his arms or legs, but his suit.  
The villain’s ears buzz when he hears the Red Hulk laughs. He looks down and his eyes cross at Hulk tent of ripped pants. 

\- What are you laughing at, Red? Asks Hulk. 

\- No way it’s going to go in. Answers Ross.

\- Not me, but you, yes. 

Thunderbolt snickers and crosses his arms. 

Sterns begins to feel sweats run down his oversize tempers. He squirms and holds on the rest of his ripped pants. Banner is quick to snatch it away. He makes an outburst and tries to scratch and punches the green monster, but Bruce doesn’t bat an eye. 

\- You won’t even be able to put a finger in there. Comments Thunderbolt from the back. 

Hulk growls and tries. Sterns shouts loudly. It’s not entering, but the pressure against his arse is painful. 

\- Hulk will use that.

Banner pulls Stern’s legs up. The Leader tries to pull them back. He makes a disgusted face with a loud ‘No’ when Bruce’s pants fall on the ground.  
Huge is an understatement. Samuel actually hides his eyes with his hands and earns himself loud chuckles from his enemies. He yelps when his legs are closed back together, with Hulk’s wet slimy green erection in between. 

\- Oh God… Whispers Samuel with utter disbelief. 

The Leader cannot fathom how this all ended up like this. He groans when Hulk closes his hand around his legs and presses while moving his hips, ensuring pressure around his ginormous cock.  
The slick sound wants to make the villain gag. The friction against his tight and crotch is sickening. Banner begins to be impatient and tighten his grip painfully and moves erratically, growling. 

\- Calm down, Hulk. You’re going to break his legs. Asks Red Hulk. 

\- Come try tiny man. Asks Bruce. 

Ross shrugs and gets his pants down. Samuel looks away and tries to get out the Hulk’s grip again. 

\- You fit in Leader’s hole. Hulk sure he won’t feel you. States Hulk with the dumbest smile. 

\- Oh shut up. 

Red Hulk slaps his green counterpart’s cock away. Hulk roars and punches his shoulder. Sterns looks down. Red Hulk is not as large and long than the Hulk, but still damn impressive. Ross does the same and tightens his legs against his erection.  
The leader grimaces when Thunderbolt moves, the friction rapidly getting too warm. After a moment, it gets scorching and his legs redden. He yelps when the colonel makes him bends upward, his face an inch from the head of the scarlet cock. 

\- I’m not… I Don’t… Stutters the Leader. 

Sterns's head is pushed. His lips crash against the blazing heat of the head. He gets his tongue out and it burns. He spits on the ground and puts his hand to his lips to acknowledge the damage. 

\- Onn, I hurt him. Says Ross. 

Samuel uses his hand to pushes erection away from his abdomen. Thunderbolt groans. 

\- Yeah, use your hands. Orders the Colonel. 

The villain reluctantly obeys, his fingers pressing on the hot side of the erection.  
Hulk slaps the colonel and tugs the Leader to him. The villain feels a rising shame to be used like a sex doll.  
Sterns stays immobile and looks away, fuming of rage while Hulk slides his erection between his legs. He jumps of fear when the Hulk punches the ground beside him, the green monster’s erection between his pectorals.  
The villain uses his hands so Banner doesn’t get his punch nearer his head. He can’t get his two hands to join around the Hulk’s erection compared to Red Hulk. His legs begin to seriously hurt from the pressure and the friction. 

Hulk roars loudly, green goopy cum splashing on the Leader’s face and head. The villain curses Banner’s ancestors with the most horrified tone.  
Ross doesn’t lose time to come slide his dick between Samuel’s lubricated legs. Sterns breathes out and swiped the cum out his face to get another wave of thick semen when Red Hulk groans. His face burns and his shouts of rage. 

\- Don’t worry, it won’t even be a first-degree burn. 

\- Even your load is puny. Chuckles Hulk. 

The Red Hulk groans of exasperation and rolls his eyes.


	61. Steve Rogers x Helmut Zemo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Stemo.

“No. The vault is for the unrepentant criminal. But you, Zemo, you have a future.” 

Helmut rips the plan he had worked on. Those words can’t stop playing in his mind. Getting an approval seal of Captain America was more satisfying than any words his father uttered. The villain looks at the plans on the ground, his plans to throw down the American Government, the Avengers. He’s torn between continuing to be a villain and put his own name as a unique villain or to continue the way Rogers showed him.  
The Thunderbolt could be a good option. He sighs. He’ll never truly be a hero. So what’s the point? He just wants… The Captain to look at him like did. 

Zemo slams his fist on the table. He gets up and makes a call. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Helmut never thought slamming his fist against the Red Skull’s face would be this satisfying. And it’s the final blow. Schmidt falls on the ground heavily and stops moving. 

The SHIELD agents quickly circle the madman and bring him away. Maria Hill stops, scrutinizes Zemo and walks past him.  
Zemo sighs and walks back to the truck waiting to pick him up. The ex-villain waves at his colleagues and get in the truck. They’re all alone in a truck each. In case there’s a mutiny. Zemo sits down and removes his mask to rub his face from sweat. 

\- Always observe your surroundings, soldier. 

Helmut jumps a foot high in the air and quickly hides his face. His sword is already drawn at the intruder. He puts it back in its sheath once he notices it’s Captain America. 

\- Guten Morgen, Kapitän. Still, a word to inform me of your presence would have been… Respectful. Retorts Helmut. 

\- I apologize. I didn’t know you were to remove you’re your mask. 

\- What brings you in my humble truck? 

\- I always want to congrats people who punch Skull in the face. And you did a great job. 

Zemo blinks repeatedly under his mask. A surprise visit from Rogers and now compliments. His day had started off quite mediocre, but now it’s illuminated. 

\- I’m proud of you. You actually took the chance I gave you. And I’m so happy to know I can speak to you without fearing to be slashed by your sword. 

\- … I’m glad you would take time to speak to me. 

\- Hmmm, what’s happening, Zemo. You’re usually much more confident. 

Zemo blushes under his mask. The butterflies in his stomach prevented him from having the arrogance he had. He doesn’t want to be rude anymore. 

\- Perhaps you’re tired. I’m seeing you next week. Comments Steve. 

\- Next week? Ask the German. 

\- You have a big mission coming and it’s going to be delicate. Succeed and meet me at my quarter in Stark tower. 

Zemo looks at the American jumping out the moving truck. He still can’t believe the exchange he just had. 

\-----------------------------------------

Helmut doesn’t know if he should wear his normal costume or get in something more casual. And why is he asking himself this question? It’s been a long time he wants to impress the Captain, he wants the Captain to like him… To like him back.  
Zemo tears the clean shirt he got out. He feels embarrassed to feel a fondness for a hero. If only he could have been emotionless since the beginning, he would have let his father kill Steve and so many troubles would be over. But Steve would be dead.  
The German sighs and get into his suit. At least the guards at Stark Tower will recognize him right away. 

Helmut arrives at the tower and the doors automatically open and lightens path lead him to an elevator. 

‘’Welcome, Captain America is waiting for you.’’

Zemo crosses his arm and calms his breathing. The doors open and he steps inside. He was waiting for an overflow of American patriotism and instead he gets artistic paintings and neat decor. Everything is so clean he could eat on it. 

\- Welcome, Zemo. And congratulations on this mission. Dismantling MODOK system is not an easy task. Says Captain America. 

Zemo walks toward the American and is immensely surprised when he gives a friendly hug. He notices the Captain wearing a white shirt and jogging pants. He’s clearly not wearing anything to fight.

\- You know you’re the first ex-villain and villain I invite here. Comments Steve. 

\- What an honor. 

\- You thrust me easily. I suppose I can do the same for you. 

Helmut nods. This explains the jogging pants. 

\- Do you like the hero life? Asks Steve. 

\- I do. A bit too much cameras, but it’s… different.

\- Wait a bit and the cameras will go away. 

\- You’re like a dentist telling it won’t hurt. 

\- You’re right. There will be fewer cameras. Speaking of the camera, there’s none here and I have a question. 

\- Ask. 

\- You’ve spared my life numerous times. Was it for me or you?

Helmut is speechless for two seconds, he’s not going to spill his emotions like this. 

\- Because killing you have great consequences. I would have been chased down and-

\- It doesn’t sound like the truth.  
Was it an examination? Zemo looks intensely at Steve and sighs. 

\- Because I was looking up at you. Answers the German. 

\- Well, you’ll soon have nothing to envy me. Plus you have wit and determination. We just have to work on your humanity but I know it’s there. 

\- You saw me ki-

\- Yes, but you changed. I told once it was not okay and you stopped completely. This is not looking up. You want something from me. 

Helmut wants to get up and dash out. This is getting out of hand. He’ll never live it down if Steve knows… 

\- And I want something from you too. Continues Rogers.

Zemo feels his blood rushes out his head. He waits for the American to continue. 

\- I admit I do have a knack for bad boys. Whispers Steve, getting face dangerously near Zemo’s. 

The Ex-villain loses his breath. He stays immobile like the American is a vicious dog waiting for him to bite. There’s a trap. He takes a sharp breath when Rogers pulls his mask up. He coils back.

\- I saw your face. There’s no shame. Comments Steve. 

\- Captain… What if they found out... Utters Zemo, trying to get his composure back. 

\- So it’s not a no? Well, they can mind their own business because you’re not a villain anymore. 

Helmut pulls Steve’s shirt and kisses him. It shouldn’t be this good, he shouldn’t be this good, this consenting after years of rivalry. He whimpers when Steve deepens the kiss.  
The German rips the hero’s shirt and throws it away. He pushes Captain America on the couch and begins to kisses his neck and pecs. Steve hums in approval and massages his shoulders. Zemo licks a nipple and notices the American removing his jogging.

\- Ever taken a lover, Helmut? Asks the blond. 

The German blushes harder, especially when he sees the large erection of the hero. Steve chuckles and lifts his chin to kiss him again. 

\- I did, but nothing like you. Answers Helmut. 

\- I’m sure I’ve had nothing like you too. 

Rogers abruptly breaks the kiss to pull off the mask completely and unbuckle the ex-villain rapidly. The German moans when the blond takes his half-erection in hand. Steve kisses his abdomen and pushes him on the couch. The American goes on all four above him and he takes both their erections in hand. Zemo puts his forearms on his face, embarrassed that Rogers looks at him. The American Idol took the ugliest lover he could. 

Steve slaps Helmut’s arms away to kiss him. He nibbles his jaw and ears. Zemo lowers his hand to stroke Captain America as well. They both grunt and groan. Their movements become erratic.  
Steve stops and looks at Zemo while sliding his hand lower and pressing on his perineum, teasing his entrance. The ex-villain nods and Rogers spit in his hand before teasing and twisting his finger in.  
Helmut exhales when it breaches in, he bites the blond’s shoulder and uses his hand to scratch and pulls his hairs. He bites his inner cheek when Steve slides a second finger with only saliva. It begins to be uncomfortable. 

Captain America get up, his erection leaking pre-cum. He gets some lubricant and immediately pours a generous amount on three fingers. Zemo groans when the digits try to stretch him. He groans when they slide in, twisting and thrusting already. The American licks his lips and strokes the ex-villain erection. 

\- You’re impatient. Comments Helmut. 

\- You look so good. One time won’t be enough. 

The German moan when the hero presses on his prostate. He tenses when the captain scissors and stretches more. Rogers removes his fingers and leaves a trail of kisses on his abdomen.  
Zemo turns on his back quickly. Steve tries to make him turn back, but he insists on staying on his stomach. He still can’t deal with Steve watching his face with eyes like his.  
The American puts his hands on his hips and rubs it. Zemo grunts when he feels the blunt tip of his cock pushing inside him. The lubricant helps to diminish the pain, but the stretch is still uncomfortable. He groans when Captain America pulls back slowly and pushes back in. 

Once the ex-villain gets comfortable enough, he pushes back his hips to meet the blond’s thrusts. The hero begins to piston his hips, his fingers pressing on the German hips. Helmut moans and claws his hand on the couch. It’s intense. He bites the couch and concentrates on his prostates and cock bouncing, hitting his stomach. He put his hand on his cock to stroke. He hears Steve cursing and complimenting him.  
Steve stops and slides out. He pulls his lover roughly up. Helmut gets up, unbalanced on his feet and sees Steve sitting, his erection jutting from his laps. He gets near him and sits on his cock. Rogers moans loudly and takes his dick in his hand, stroking and rubbing his thumb on the head.  
Zemo flexes his legs to ride the American. He bends his head to hide it in the couch. His breath is heavy from his work and the fantastic hand job from Steve. 

Captain America groans loudly, coming in spurts inside the German. Helmut slows down his rhythm and lets Steve stroke him. The blond gets both his hands on his cock. Zemo moans and feels his climax nearing as well. He grunts when he comes, spilling in the American hands. 

They both cool down in cuddles. 

\- Next time you have to show me the German way, Helmut.


	62. Magneto x Cyclops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage
> 
> Old Magneto btw

Scott grunts loudly. His hands are weld to the wall with bent metal bars. He can’t move his legs or his arms. His quartz glasses are still on, but he can’t open the visor to shoot his restraint. And all those bonds turn him on, a lot. 

\- You are a bit too eager young man. I think I have to show you who’s in charge. Purrs Magneto. 

Cyclops bites his lower lips while the villain rips his pants. The master of magnetism makes sensual moves with his fingers and long and thin metal bar floats in the air toward the hero’s crotch.  
Scott gasps at the cold touch against his rock hard erection. He curses under his breath when his cock is put in its cage, bent down almost painfully. Erik slides his fingers smoothly on his pectoral. He teases a nipple. 

\- No escape. You’re at my mercy. Comments Lensherr. 

Scott hums and tries to get out his bond. Useless, he knows. He just wants to give Magneto a bit of satisfaction. 

The master of magnetism lifts his hands and the metal band around Summer’s ankles and wrists lift off, bringing the mutant with them. The villain puts the heroic leader on all four and makes the metal piece stick on the ground.  
Lensheer puts his fingers in Cyclops mouth. He hums when he feels a tongue on his digits. He moves his fingers and the bonds of the young mutant moves in the air to attach the wrists behind on his back.  
Magneto pulls out his erection and puts the tip on Summer’s, lips. Scott’s response is to bare his teeth teasingly. 

\- Don’t make me gag you, boy. 

Erik puts his hand behind the mutant’s head. Scott gasps. The Master of Magnetism has a steel grip and he can’t move anything except his mouth and eyes. He licks his lips and kisses the tip of the villain’s cock. He groans when it so slowly slides inside his mouth. He tugs on his restraints, but it doesn’t budge.  
Scott presses his lips and begins to move his tongue on the slit. He uses his teeth to nibble the erection. He hears Erik groans, but the villain still doesn’t go faster.  
Scott takes a breath before deep-throating his enemy. He sucks on it and tries to move his tongue. The German finally moves back and thrusts his hips faster into his mouth. 

Cyclops notices the master of magnetism moves his hand again. He braces himself for his body to twist again. He shivers when he feels the cold tip of a dildo on his rear. He moans to encourage Erik. The German blushes from this much enthusiasm. 

Scott let his mouth fall open when the lubricated dildo slides inside him smoothly, breaching him and splitting his wall, brushing his prostate to make his cock strain harder against its cage. He whimpers at each thrust and Erik is fucking his face with abandon.  
Cyclops tries to jump on Erik, but he can’t move. He can’t push his hips or move his head. It excites him more than it should. 

Scott moans become ragged as the dildo in his ass thrust harder and faster and the cock in his throat still pounding away. He whimpers when Erik removes his cock from his mouth. He whimpers softly at the rhythm of the thrusts.  
The young mutant groans when his arms and brought down under him. Blood gets back to his sore muscles. His wrists are attached between his ankles, his ass completely in the air. He feels Erik’s wet erection between the cleft of his ass, slowly sliding to thrusts inside his gaping entrance. 

The leader moans and rubs his forehead on the ground as Erik drags his cock in him, making sure he feels all this. He grunts when the German scraps his nails in his back.  
Cyclops’s legs begin to tremble from holding the position. Lensherr takes his sweet time, making it last. The master of magnetism breaks his cock cage. His erection hits his abdomen and twitches. 

Scott moans and Magneto begins to slam inside him. Scott crooks his toes and pants at the assault of his ass. The skin slaps resonate in the room.  
Magneto finally groans loudly and comes inside the younger mutant, semen spilling out. It throws Cyclops over the edge and he climaxes with a silent moan. 

Summer whimpers when his bonds are off. He slumps on the ground and massages his wrists. 

\- Enjoyed the show? Purrs Erik. 

\- More than enjoy. Respond Charles, voice husky.


End file.
